En Chute Libre Libre dans les Ténèbres
by Commandant Thrawn
Summary: Peu après le début de la Guerre des Clones, le Maître Jedi Echuu Shen-Jon et sa Padawan Naat Reath, tous deux proches du Côté Obscur, sont envoyés sur une planète neutre occupant une position stratégique d'après les personnages du jeu Clone Campaigns
1. Chapter 1

**En Chute Libre dans les Ténèbres**

Fan-Fiction Star Wars de Mitth'raw Nuruodo (d'après les personnages du jeu Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds Clone Campaigns)

_Dramatis Personae_

Echuu Shen-Jon (Humain), Maître Jedi et Général de la République

Esraal Par (Humain), Général des forces de Palanhi

Esto Ackara (Diamala), Amiral de la République

Naat Reath (Humaine), Padawan Jedi et Commandante de la République

Volran Daar (Humain), Premier Ministre de Palanhi

Voss Ssran (Quarren), Amiral de la Confédération et ancien pirate

**Plusieurs semaines ont passées depuis que la Guerre des Clones est née sur Géonosis. A travers toute la Galaxie, les Armées Clones menées par les Jedi affrontent les armées droïdes du Comte Dooku.**

**L'un des champs de bataille les plus convoité est Palanhi, petite planète neutre occupant une position stratégique. Pour cette bataille s'annonçant comme décisive, le Conseil des Jedi a envoyé le valeureux Général Echuu Shen-Jon et sa Padawan Naat Reath, tous deux bien proches de basculer du Côté Obscur….**

Au large du système d'Ando, le chasseur stellaire de Naat Reath émergea de l'hyperespace, juste derrière celui de son maître. Moins d'un quart de seconde plus tard, ce fut le tour des escadrons de Z-95 et d'intercepteurs Eta-2 Actis (pilotés par des clones) placés sous le commandement d'Echuu et Naat.

Tout en s'efforçant de contrôler son rythme cardiaque, Naat scruta l'espace environnant. Comme prévu, ils étaient seuls. Voilà qui mettait un terme à ses craintes concernant une embuscade Séparatiste. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls pour longtemps. Bientôt, le convoi Séparatiste qu'ils étaient venus intercepter serait là, et la première bataille de Naat commencerait….

Afin de se donner du courage, Naat s'efforça de ressusciter en elle cette terrible soif de vengeance, cette haine meurtrière, qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant que son frère Stam Reath était tombé au cours de la bataille de Géonosis. Elle s'efforça en revanche de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si, comme dans ses cauchemars, elle restait paralysée de terreur face à un chasseur vautour….

Alors que son cœur battait toujours la chamade, la voix grave du Maître Jedi Echuu Shen-Jon retentit sur un canal codé.

« Ici le général Shen-Jon. Nos invités ne devraient pas tarder. Tout le monde est là ? »

Naat et les clones (dont la présence dans la Force mettait Naat un peu mal à l'aise, comme tous les Jedi) acquiescèrent. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'angoisse que ressentait Naat dans la voix d'Echuu. Mais après tout, c'était un Maître Jedi, pas une jeune Jedi blonde d'une vingtaine d'années. En revanche, Naat percevait dans la voix de son Maître une détermination qui avait quelque chose de sinistre. De la colère ? Après tout, Echuu avait été le maître de Stam et l'avait vu mourir….

« Voilà le plan de bataille : les deux escadrons de Z-95, vous allez venir avec moi, on s'occupera du vaisseau lourd d'escorte. Pendant ce temps, Naat et les intercepteurs, vous retiendrez les vautours. Une fois qu'on en aura fini avec l'escorte, on passe à l'abordage des cargos. Veillez à ce que la cargaison ne soit pas trop endommagée.

-Compris, Général, répondit la voix de Jango Fett. »

Naat voulut dire quelque chose, mais elle avait l'impression qu'en cet instant, le seul fait d'ouvrir la bouche suffirait à la rendre malade.

« Quel sera la taille de l'escorte, à votre avis, Général ? demanda un chef d'escadron.

-Pour escorter autant de matériel, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il y aura au moins un vaisseau de classe Lucrehulk. Mais l'effet de surprise devrait jouer en notre faveur. »

UN VAISSEAU DE CLASSE LUCREHULK ??? Naat était bien contente de s'occuper des chasseurs ! C'était son Maître qui prendrait tous les risques. Était-ce parce qu'il craignait de perdre une nouvelle fois son Apprenti ? Quelques minutes passèrent. Naat se prit à espérer que les renseignements s'étaient trompés et que le convoi arriverait la semaine suivante…Juste au moment où elle commençait à se dire qu'en définitive, sa première bataille attendrait, la voix d'Echuu retentit sur le canal codé.

« Attention, les voilà ! Tout le monde à l'assaut ! »

Naat sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que les paisibles étoiles autour d'elle, quand soudain, elle se matérialisa. Naat cria. La flotte était ENORME ! Naat aperçut un vaisseau de contrôle, qui à lui seul prenait presque tout le champ de vision de la Padawan, mais la laissait tout de même voir de volumineux cargos, deux vaisseaux de combat qu'elle n'identifia pas, trop petits pour être des croiseurs ou des frégates mais trop gros pour être des chasseurs, et, patrouillant entre, au moins trois escadrons de chasseurs vautours….

« Maître ! On ne peut quand même pas affronter ça ! s'étrangla Naat, retrouvant brusquement l'usage de la parole.

-Il va bien falloir, pourtant. Allez, si on frappe vite et fort, il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'on échoue ! »

Sans laisser le temps aux Séparatistes de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Echuu et les Z-95 foncèrent sur le croiseur. Naat retint un cri lorsque les batteries du vaisseau de classe Lucrehulkouvrirent le feu. Mais les chasseurs n'étaient déjà plus là. Ils avaient viré sur le côté et mitraillaient à présent l'un des bras-hangars de leur monumental adversaire. Le vaisseau de classe Lucrehulkenvoya une nouvelle salve, là encore sans aucune perte pour les chasseurs. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, Naat vit les explosions blanches de torpilles à protons frapper de plein fouet l'un des canons lasers.

« On l'a eu ! annonça joyeusement l'un des clones.

-Parfait, on va y aller au canon ionique. Naat, toi et les intercepteurs, tenez-vous prêts, ordonna Echuu. »

Echuu avait parfaitement raison. Comprenant que le vaisseau de classe Lucrehulkn'était pas assez rapide pour détruire des chasseurs stellaires, le commandant séparatiste avait rappelé les chasseurs vautours.

Dès que les droïdes furent à portée, les clones ouvrirent le feu et détruisirent la plupart de leurs cibles. Mais pas Naat. Comme dans ses cauchemars, Naat restait incapable de bouger, tremblant de terreur, ne sachant où trouver le courage de tirer. Alors elle sut qu'elle était morte. Echuu serait bien triste de d'avoir perdu une nouvelle fois son Apprentie….Comme elle le craignait, le droïde qui se trouvait en face d'elle ouvrit le feu. Comme dans un rêve, sans parvenir à respirer, Naat vit les deux traits rouges jaillir des canons du vautour. Jusqu'au bout elle espéra un miracle, mais non. Les deux rayons atteignirent bien le chasseur, il y eut une secousse, Naat ferma les yeux…Et rien. Avec un retard et se sentant un peu honteuse, Naat se rappela que son chasseur, contrairement aux vautours, était équipé de boucliers.

« Naat ? On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?

-Désolé, Maître… Aaahh ! Je suis touché ! »

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Naat appuya sur les commandes des canons lasers, aligna l'ennemi dans son viseur…A sa grande satisfaction, le chasseur droïde explosa.

« J'en ai eu un !

-Bravo, continue !»

Le combat se poursuivi de façon très équilibrée, les clones combattant bien mieux que les droïdes, mais ces derniers ayant l'avantage du nombre. Naat parvint à abattre deux autres chasseurs droïdes, mais la bataille se révélait des plus éprouvantes. Il fallait surveiller à la fois les droïdes, mais aussi les nombreux tirs perdus…. Mais quelque chose guidait Naat, lui disant quoi faire, où aller……Pour la première fois, Naat comprit l'avantage déterminant que représentait la Force.

« Général Shen-Jon, attention ! Quelques droïdes ont réussi à nous échapper et se dirigent droit sur vous !

-Ils vont trouver à qui parler. Naat ! Attention ! T'en as un derrière toi !

-Hein ? Aïe ! »

Le chasseur de Naat fut touché une nouvelle fois, mais les boucliers tinrent le coup. Naat vira aussitôt, mais ressentit à nouveau le choc indiquant que le droïde avait de nouveau atteint sa cible. Naat, désormais face au chasseur adverse, ouvrit le feu et le pulvérisa.

« Naat ! Regarde où tu vas !

-Quoi encore ? demanda Naat. »

Elle n'eut pas à attendre de réponse, car elle sentit avec horreur son chasseur heurter un vautour.

« Aaargghh ! Plus de boucliers !

-ça pourrait être pire. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'as plus droit à l'erreur, désormais…. »

Droit qui ne lui servirait probablement plus à grand chose, car il ne restait plus que six chasseurs vautours. Naat s'en choisit un, l'aligna dans son viseur et l'élimina sans problème. Les derniers pouvaient être considérés comme déjà morts, avec des clones sur les talons. Naat se laissa aller au soulagement. Jusque là, elle ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. De leur côté, Echuu et ses escadrons continuaient à harceler le croiseur, tel un moustique s'attaquant à un Rancor.

Soudain, Naat vit une énorme décharge d'énergie de couleur verte passer devant son chasseur, trop vite pour lui laisser le temps de hurler. Avec horreur, Naat vit le tir frapper de plein fouet l'un des intercepteurs. Les boucliers du malheureux clone furent immédiatement saturés, et le chasseur disparut dans une explosion. L'espace d'un instant, Naat sentit sa mort dans la Force….

« Maître ! cria-t-elle enfin. Ils ont eu…. ils ont eu… » (A sa grande honte, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du nom-ou plutôt du numéro de série-du clone disparu)

La douleur qu'avait ressentie Naat à l'annonce de la mort de son frère Stam avait été bien plus grande, mais Naat n'y avait pas assistée personnellement…Tandis que si elle n'avait pas connu ce clone, le voir mourir ainsi lui rappelait combien elle-même était vulnérable….

« Le coup venait d'un de ces deux vaisseaux de classe _Suzerain _! Ils sont puissamment armés et protégés, mais ni très rapides ni très manœuvrables. On devrait les détruire assez vite. »

(Rien d'un la voix du clone n'indiquait qu'il avait été peiné par la mort de son frère d'escadron ; les clones étaient entraînés à ignorer les pertes au combat) Naat comprit sans mal que les classes _Suzerain_ étaient ces vaisseaux de tailles intermédiaires.

Déterminée à venger le clone qui venait d'être tué, Naat orienta son chasseur vers les _Suzerains_. Brusquement, la Force l'avertit de quelque chose et elle vira brutalement sur le côté. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'espace qu'elle venait de quitter était traversé par une nouvelle rafale verte.

« Bien joué, commandante »

Naat reprit son souffle. Les clones ouvrirent aussitôt le feu sur l'un des deux _Suzerains_. A la grande surprise de Naat, les boucliers de l'ennemi tinrent le coup. Naat se souvint que son appareil était armé de torpilles à protons. Enclenchant l'un des missiles, elle aligna l'un des vaisseaux adverses dans son viseur, et appuya sur la gâchette. Naat eut tout juste le temps de voir les deux torpilles foncer sur leur cible avant que le _Suzerain _ne soit purement et simplement désintégré. Le chasseur de Naat trembla légèrement sous le coup de l'onde de choc tandis que la Padawan ressentait la satisfaction sauvage d'avoir accomplit sa vengeance ; à côté d'elle, le second croiseur de classe _Suzerain_ explosa sous les tirs répétés de clones.

« Ça y est, Maître, annonça-t-elle à Echuu. On a éliminé tous les vaisseaux légers.

-Parfait, dit Echuu. Je suis fier de toi, Naat. Maintenant, un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus….

-On arrive tout de suite, Général, acquiesça l'un des clones. Ne le finissez pas sans nous…. »

Bien sûr, la remarque était ironique, mais en arrivant à proximité de la zone où s'affrontaient le puissant vaisseau séparatiste et les agiles Z-95, Naat vit qu'il y avait tout de même un petit fond de vérité. Le vaisseau de classe Lucrehulkétait trop robuste pour être détruits par des chasseurs en si peu de temps, mais les torpilles à protons d'Echuu et des Z-95 avaient quand même fait des dommages considérables, éliminant méthodiquement les batteries quadrilasers et les senseurs.

« Allez ! Encore un passage et le bouclier devrait céder une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Les chasseurs-de tous types confondus, désormais-mitraillaient à présent sans relâche la coque. Naat fit bien attention à ne pas heurter l'un de ses ailiers mais elle eut bientôt des soucis bien plus graves. L'une des dernières batteries quadrilasers s'était mise à lui tirer dessus. Naat pilonna la batterie, espérant qu'elle cède….. Sans quoi elle irait s'écraser dessus…. La batterie grossit dans sa verrière, jusqu'à l'occuper presque entièrement…. Et juste au moment où Naat était convaincue qu'elle allait mourir, se produisit l'explosion qu'elle attendait.

« Commandante Reath ? l'appela l'un des clones, inquiet.

-C'est bon, je vais bien, merci.

-Naat, évite les attaques aussi risquées, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en simulation…. Attention ! »

Naat vit un rayon laser la frôler d'environ un mètre. Même après que le danger fut passé, son cœur refusa de ralentir. Elle avait frôlé la mort de si près…Un mètre de plus, et elle était définitivement hors-jeu….

Elle vit le chasseur de son maître la dépasser et lancer des torpilles à photons sur un canon turbolaser, en même temps que l'un de ses ailiers clones. Naat se joignit au tir, et quelques instants plus tard, se produisit une explosion titanesque qui arracha une bonne partie du vaisseau. L'onde de choc faillit tuer les trois chasseurs.

_Décidément, j'en vois de toutes les couleurs pendant cette bataille…_songea Naat. _J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas toutes aussi dangereuses…_

« Leurs propres torpilles à proton viennent de leur exploser à la figure ! commenta Echuu d'un ton ravi.

La lutte se poursuivit pendant une heure. Naat commençait à prendre goût au combat. Cela avait quelque chose de très enivrant de voler, d'accélérer brusquement et de virer à toute vitesse pour esquiver le tir ennemi, puis de revenir à l'assaut et d'infliger d'énormes dégâts à l'ennemi. Du reste, elle se sentait incroyablement unie aux clones, qui combattaient et souffraient avec elle, et surtout à Echuu, dont elle sentait la présence dans la Force. Plus d'une fois, elle piqua tout en mitraillant une pièce d'artillerie, et redressa juste à temps pour ne pas s'écraser. Mais elle ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle risquait sa vie et avait complètement oublié que l'équipage du vaisseau de classe Lucrehulkétait composé d'êtres vivants et non simplement de droïdes…

Le vaisseau de classe Lucrehulk était strié d'impacts de lasers et de torpilles à proton lorsque son commandant comprit qu'il ferait mieux de battre en retraite. Une idée vint soudain à l'esprit de Naat.

« Maître ! Si on se concentre sur les propulseurs hyperspatiaux on peut encore l'empêcher de s'enfuir ! »

Quel meilleur moyen de venger Stam que de détruire tout un vaisseau lourd séparatiste ?

« Oui…. Non, Naat, désolé, mais le code des Jedi n'autorise pas ce genre d'action (Echuu se débrouillait bien pour le dissimuler, mais Naat perçut tout de même un peu de regret dans sa voix)….

-Aux Sith le Code ! Ces gens ont essayé de nous tuer ! Ils méritent qu'on leur rende la pareille, non ? (sa gorge se nouait plutôt que de parler de Stam) »

Naat perçut clairement l'hésitation dans la voix d'Echuu.

« Naat…. Je comprends ta colère, mais….

-Vous la comprenez ? rugit Naat, rendit folle de rage par l'hypocrisie de son Maître. Mais vous la ressentez aussi ! Ne le niez pas !

-Naat, on laisse fuir ce croiseur, c'est un ordre ! »

La Padawan se tut, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Pendant ce temps, le vaisseau-amiral disparut dans l'hyperespace.

« Bien. Maintenant que ma très jeune Apprentie se rappelle quelle est sa place, dit Echuu d'un ton corrosif, nous pouvons passer à l'abordage des cargos et prendre ce pour quoi nous sommes venus. Naat ? Tu viens avec moi, on prend le troisième cargo en partant de droite. »

Pour Naat, il ne fit aucun doute que c'était parce que son Maître tenait à la surveiller.

« _C'est stupide_, pensa Naat. _Il veut autant se venger que moi, mais il ne veut pas se l'avouer. »_

Mais un jour viendrait où Echuu ne pourrait plus contenir sa soif de vengeance….

Quelques tirs de lasers suffirent à faire céder le bouclier du cargo visé par Echuu. S'efforçant de chasser de son esprit la vision de lui et Naat anéantissant le convoi Séparatiste pour venger Stam, Echuu fit entrer son chasseur dans la brèche.

« Naat ? Attention, ils vont sûrement nous recevoir avec des droïdes de combat.

-Qu'ils viennent ! »

Décidément, il faudrait qu'Echuu remette les idées en place à cette Padawan. Elle était bien trop proche du Côté Obscur. Mais le pire, c'était qu'Echuu la comprenait très bien. Depuis le début de la bataille, il avait l'impression d'avoir un réacteur thermonucléaire à la place du cœur. Il avait envie de détruire le plus de droïdes possibles, voir même d'exterminer jusqu'au dernier les membres de l'équipage du croiseur. Mais lui était un Maître Jedi expérimenté, il connaissait les dangers du Côté Obscur.

S'efforçant toujours de ne pas laisser la soif de sang le submerger, il posa son chasseur dans le cargo, déchirant pas mal de duracier au passage. Naat se posa juste à côté (ce qui acheva de combler la brèche) et sortit de son chasseur en même temps qu'Echuu.

« Je vous arrête ! Veuillez déposer vos armes ! dit la voix d'un droïde de combat.

-Impeccable, ils nous ont préparé un comité de réception, commenta Echuu. Ça nous évitera d'aller les chercher sur la passerelle de commandement. »

Le comité de réception en question se composait d'une vingtaine de droïdes de combat. Face à dix fois moins de Jedi ? A l'évidence, les droïdes n'avaient aucune chance. Echuu aurait bien essayé quelque chose de plus subtil (par exemple donner son sabre au droïde puis se servir de la télékinésie pour l'activer et décimer les droïdes), mais il savait que le temps lui était compté s'il ne voulait pas faire connaissance avec d'éventuels renforts demandés par les Séparatistes. Et un bon combat, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour se changer les idées….

Son sang brûlant du désir de détruire le plus de droïdes possible, Echuu alluma son sabre, suivi par Naat et se jeta sur les droïdes.

« Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à faire ceci! glapit le droïde de tête. Veuillez vous rendre ! Je…. Aaargghh ! »

Le temps que la programmation des droïdes se rappelle qu'ils étaient censés tirer sur les Jedi, cinq droïdes étaient déjà tombés. Les droïdes n'auraient pu trouver d'adversaire plus redoutable qu'Echuu. Bondissant, esquivant, renvoyant les rayons lasers à l'aide de son sabre, pour revenir à l'assaut et trancher en deux les droïdes les uns après les autres. Il écoutait la Force, et uniquement la Force, sachant que son propre esprit était loin d'être assez rapide pour lui assurer sa survie. Un par un, les droïdes venaient mourir sur sa lame.

Hélas, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Naat. Alors qu'elle décapitait un droïde, un second lui tira dans le dos. Echuu s'interposa et renvoya le rayon au droïde d'un coup de sabre.

« Naat ! Fais un peu plus attention ! Je ne serais pas toujours derrière toi !

-Désolé, Maître ! »

_Il faudra que j'aille dire deux mots au sujet de son entraînement à son précédent Maître…_pensa sombrement Echuu. Il se retourna très vite pour esquiver les tirs mortels qui fusaient vers lui, acheva un droïde d'un coup de sabre, en envoya deux heurter le mur à l'aide de la télékinésie, et Naat démembra puis décapita le dernier.

« Oh…. C'est déjà fini ? demanda Naat d'un ton faussement déçu.

-Pourquoi, ça t'a plu ? répliqua Echuu. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup d'autres au cours de cette guerre…. »

Ils coururent jusqu'à la passerelle de commandement. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes à Echuu pour défoncer la porte à l'aide de la Force, sous le regard ébahi de Naat. Sur le pont se trouvaient quelques Neïmodiens, qui détournèrent les yeux de leurs écrans en voyant les Jedi entrer…. Ainsi qu'une dizaine de droïdes de combat, attendant l'ordre de leurs officiers pour tirer sur les Jedi. Echuu, connaissant la lâcheté légendaire des Neïmodiens, alluma son sabre d'un air dramatique et prit sa voix la plus intimidante.

« Je ne sais pas qui est le capitaine, mais sachez que si je devais perdre mon temps à détruire ces droïdes, il le regrettera…

-Ne nous faites pas de mal ! glapit un Neïmodien, probablement le capitaine. Nous ne sommes que des civils ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de tirer sur des civils !

-Vous avez renoncé à vos droits dès l'instant où vous avez lâché vos droïdes sur nous, capitaine, dit Naat d'un ton féroce.

-Bien sûr, si vous désactivez ceux-là, on peut très bien faire comme si rien ne s'était passé….suggéra Echuu.

-Très bien, tout ce que vous voudrez ! (Il se retourna vers son équipage, tentant de garder un semblant de dignité) Désactivez les droïdes !

-Ah…Le fameux courage Neïmodien….commenta Echuu. (Les droïdes se replièrent sur eux-mêmes) A présent, capitaine, tout se passera bien si vous nous amenez à ces coordonnées-ci….

-Comme vous voudrez…. »

_Crétin méprisable et prévisible, lâche et traître…_pensa Echuu. Il _réquisitionna_ le système de communication des Neïmodiens et appela les sept autres cargos.

« Les clones ? Ça se passe comment de votre côté ? »

Il n'eut pour réponse que des bruits de combat dans la plupart des cargos, mais un lui répondit.

« C'est bon pour nous. Le commandant s'est montré très coopératif…  
-Parfait. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder non plus (Echuu se tourna vers le Capitaine Neïmodien). Attendez que nous ayons pris tous les autres cargos avant de passer en hyperespace.

-Que m'arrivera-t-il, une fois en espace Républicain ?

-Ce que vous méritez ! rugit Naat. La prison, voir même la peine de mort ! Vous avez essayé de nous tuer !

-Naat, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! rappela Echuu d'un ton peu aimable (que penserait le Capitaine Neïmodien s'il voyait les Jedi en train de se disputer ?). Comme vous voudrez. Vous pourrez revenir en espace Séparatiste, si vous le voulez. »

_Cette Apprentie est une vraie furie ! _pensa Echuu. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis, un par un, les soldats clones signalèrent qu'ils s'étaient emparés de leurs cibles.

« Parfait, commenta Echuu. Préparez-vous à passer en hyperespace pour le système de Kallirade.

-Capitaine Ladz! hurla la voix d'un Neïmodien complètement paniqué. Jedi ! Une énorme flotte Séparatiste vient de surgir de l'hyperespace ! »

Echuu se tourna brusquement vers la baie vitrée.

« Hein ??? Mais elle est gigantesque ! »

De là où il était, Echuu distinguait au moins six vaisseaux de contrôle, une bonne vingtaine de Destroyers légers de classe _Recusant_, une Frégate de classe _Munificent_…. Et ce n'était sûrement que le début.

« On se tire ! Ils sont dix fois trop forts et trop nombreux pour nous !

-L'un des croiseurs ouvre le feu, Général ! signala un clone. »

Il y eut un éclair rouge, et l'un des cargos disparut dans une explosion.

« Allez ! On s'en va !

-Encore dix secondes avant le passage en hyperespace, Général, signala un Neïmodien. Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six… »

Echuu vit avec horreur des chasseurs vautour décoller des vaisseaux de contrôle. S'ils parvenaient à détruire le cargo avant le passage en hyperespace….

« Cinq, quatre…

-Général ! On a été touché par les vautours ! »

_Viiiiite ! Viite ! Le bouclier va céder !_

« Deux, un…. Zéro !!! »

Soulagé, son cœur battant toujours la chamade, Echuu vit alors le cargo passer dans l'hyperespace, échappant aux Séparatistes…..

Douze vaisseaux de contrôle droïdes, vingt-quatre Destroyers stellaires légers de classe _Recusant_, deux Frégates de classe _Munificent_, et trop de chasseurs vautours pour que l'on puisse les compter, telle était la flotte Séparatiste qui venait d'entrer dans le système d'Ando. Plus terrifiant encore était son commandant, le tristement célèbre Quarren Voss Ssran. Il tourna son imposante silhouette de deux mètres de haut vers l'un de ses subordonnés.

« Ont-ils quitté le système ?

-Oui, Amiral.

-Dommage. Bientôt, tous les Jedi sauront que Voss Ssran est de retour, et qu'il se bat désormais sous la bannière du Comte Dooku…. Alors, tous trembleront de peur. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Echuu se retourna brusquement, juste à temps pour renvoyer d'un coup de sabre le rayon que venait de lui envoyer un droïde. Il trancha son ennemi en deux, mais Echuu distinguait clairement, en dépit de la lumière aveuglante du soleil, d'autres droïdes. Sans même chercher à comprendre où il était, Echuu courut vers les droïdes. Ils étaient nombreux à lui tirer dessus, mais Echuu avait la Force avec lui, la Force qui lui disait où et quand les droïdes allaient tirer. Cependant, en dépit des efforts du Maître Jedi, les droïdes revenaient toujours en surnombre. Alors, Echuu s'aperçut que lui non plus n'était pas seul. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir ses amis: Plo Koon, Depa Billaba, Ki-Adi Mundi...Et un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, apparemment un Padawan. Le Padawan d'Echuu. Stam Reath. Brusquement submergés par l'élite de l'Ordre Jedi et par les soldats clones, les droïdes reculèrent. Les Jedi s'ouvrirent sans difficulté une voie vers leur cible, qu'Echuu apercevait au loin. Le Comte Dooku. S'ils parvenaient à le capturer ou à le tuer, la guerre serait finie. Echuu avait vu tomber tant de ses camarades Jedi, aujourd'hui, dans un combat qu'ils ne pouvaient gagner. Et Dooku qui observait le massacre de haut, comme si il estimait que cette bataille n'était pas digne de lui....Echuu aurait voulu lui arracher le cœur.... Un ultime droïde araignée s' effondra, les pattes proprement sectionnés par les Jedi. Ne restait plus dans le grand canyon de Géonosis-car Echuu savait désormais où il se trouvait-que l'homme qui avait trahi les Jedi, et une silhouette drapée dans une cape noire, qu'Echuu distinguait mal... Les Jedi entreprirent de cerner Dooku. Soudain, la silhouette en cape noire se retourna, dévoilant son visage. C'était une femme à peu près humaine, mais à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges. Echuu frissonna. Quelque chose dans l'expression de cette femme, et dans ce qu'il percevait d'elle via la Force l'effrayait..._

_Pressentiment justifié, car à la grande surprise des Jedi, elle se saisit. d'un sabre-laser, dont il jaillit une lame d'or. "Stam! Non!" cria Echuu avec tout le désespoir dont il était capable en voyant son Padawan se jeter, avec la témérité qui le différenciait des Maîtres Jedi, sur la Jedi Noir. Tout se passa trop vite. La Jedi Noir, profitant de l'élan de son adversaire, le tira vers elle. Et lui planta son sabre dans le ventre._

Echuu se réveilla en sursaut. Géonosis. Il avait encore rêvé de la mort de Stam Reath. Mais tout cela était fini, à présent. Le Comte Dooku s'était échappé. Obi-Wan Kenobi et son Padawan avaient bien tenté de l'en empêcher, mais même Maître Yoda n'avait pu arrêter le traître. Quant à la disciple de Dooku, cette femme qu'il avait tant haï, ces dernières semaines....Il avait dorénavant un nom à mettre sur ce visage. Sev'rance Tann. C'était elle qui avait conduit la retraite des forces séparatistes le long du Grand Canyon. C'était elle qui avait remis en marche les vieilles usines de droïdes, sur la plate-forme Kaer, et balayé avec une facilité déconcertante toutes les forces de la République qu'elle avait rencontré. Echuu ignorait où Sev'rance Tann se trouvait à présent-sans doute en mission pour son maître-mais si elle croisait à nouveau le chemin d'Echuu...

Non, Echuu était Maître Jedi. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à cela.

"Tout va bien, Général?" demanda un clone. Chassant de son esprit la vision de lui vainquant Tann suite à un terrible combat, Echuu se rappela où il se trouvait. Ils étaient toujours dans le cargo volé aux Séparatistes, où Naat et lui avaient décidé de prendre un peu de repos en attendant l'arrivée sur Kalirade III, quartier général de la République dans ce secteur.

« C'est bon, tout va bien » rassura Echuu.

Echuu tacha de se rendormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Naat en se demandant de quoi elle pouvait rêver.


	3. Chapter 3

Petit système situé à proximité de Palanhi, Kallirade avait pour avantage de posséder deux planètes et quinze lunes habitables, perdues au milieu de huit planètes gazeuses et la multitude de satellites gravitant autour.

C'était l'endroit parfait lorsque l'on souhaitait se cacher tout en restant à proximité de Palanhi. Voilà pourquoi les forces de la République chargées de protéger ce secteur dont Palanhi était le cœur avaient établi leur quartier général dans ce système ; sur Kallirade III, précisément. C'était une planète au climat tempéré, aux grandes et belles forêts et aux mers couleur saphir. Hélas, les indigènes étaient nettement moins accueillants. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que l'Amiral Ackara, commandant de la flotte Républicaine, était en réunion avec le roi de Kallirade pour le convaincre de laisser la flotte de la République se servir de ce système comme base, et en dépit du sang-froid légendaire des Diamalas, il commençait à s'énerver.

"Votre Majesté, je regrette, mais pour la dernière fois, nous sommes en guerre. Tout le monde doit faire des sacrifices. Vous n'acceptez pas notre présence parce qu'elle fait de votre système une cible de choix pour les Séparatistes, mais pensez-vous que les planètes voisines l'accepteraient? Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge. Nous devons nous entraider, et non nous quereller!"

Il pensait avoir été suffisamment poli et compatissant. Il l'était bien plus, en tout cas, que son interlocuteur. Comme tous les Kallirans, celui-ci avait l'air vaguement humanoïde, en dépit de son ascendance féline.

"Mais qu'entendez-vous par "nous sommes en guerre", exactement? miaula le roi Iziahouz. Si vous intégrez Kallirade dans ce "nous", vous vous trompez lourdement. Cette guerre est l'affaire de la République et des Jedi. Pas la nôtre, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions faire le moindre sacrifice.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, Kallirade faisait encore partie de la République, commenta Ackara.

-Écoutez, Amiral: Quoi que vous en pensiez, je ne suis pas un imbécile. Et j'ai quand même remarqué que c'est un ancien Jedi qui a rassemblé le mouvement Séparatiste, que ce sont les Jedi qui ont commencé la guerre sur Géonosis, et que c'est encore un Jedi qui a commandé l'Armée Clone! A mon avis...

-Laissez-moi deviner, l'interrompit Ackara d'un ton glacé. Je vais entendre parler de "complot Jedi", de "tentative de prise de pouvoir par les Jedi" ou quelque chose de ce genre?

-Et bien puisque vous y pensez tout seul! Mais moi, ce que je pense, c'est surtout que le Comte Dooku et les Jedi règlent leur comptes, et qu'ils entraînent dans leur guerre des gens qui n'y sont pour rien! De plus, même si je voulais vous soutenir, le pourrais-je? Je ne crois pas. J'ai tout un peuple qui attend que vous soyez chassés de la planète. Je dois leur mentir à longueur de journée pour les calmer!

-Typique des politiciens. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que les Kallirans ont peur de la Confédération? demanda Ackara, espérant que la fierté de l'autre l'empêcherait de confirmer.

-Oui! Oui, nous avons peur de voir notre planète dévastée dans un combat qui n'était pas le sien!

Ackara s'apprêtait à lancer une répartie cinglante lorsqu'un sous-officier Durosien entra dans la pièce, foudroyé

du regard par le roi Kalliran.

"Que se passe-t-il? demanda Ackara.

-Message de la défense, Amiral. Les Jedi viennent d'arriver. A bord de cargos séparatistes.

-A bord de cargos Séparatistes??? Ils ne sont pas banals, ceux-là! Votre Majesté, si vous vous voulez bien m'excusez, nous reprendrons cette intéressante conversation plus tard... "

En se posant sur Kallirade, Echuu dut admettre que forces de défense de la République avaient fait de l'excellent travail. Surtout compte tenu du temps qui leur était impartit. Du cargo, Echuu pouvait observer des plates-formes de défense, des mines, le bouclier planétaires des tourelles légères. Mais rien de suffisant face à

la flotte qu'il avait pu observer sur Ando.

"Vous pensez que ces défenses vont tenir le coup? demanda Naat.

-Non, ça m'étonnerait. Elles sont bien trop légères.

-Qu'allons-nous faire de l'équipage Neïmodien?

-Après s'être rendus, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils veuillent retourner en espace Séparatiste pour affronter la colère de leurs supérieurs. Et ce n'est ni dans notre intérêt ni dans le leur que de les laisser dans une zone de guerre. Laissons-les quitter le secteur.

-Bon, comme vous voudrez, Maître, marmonna Naat d'un ton où Echuu aurait perçu sa colère même sans la Force.

-Pourquoi, tu as une meilleure idée? explosa Echuu. On ne peut pas combattre les Séparatistes et se conduire comme des Séparatistes!

-ça n'a rien à voir! Les Séparatistes s'en prennent à des innocents! Ces lâches ont essayé de nous faire tuer par les droïdes!

-Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que nous les épargnerions! De leur point de vue, ils étaient en situation de légitime défense, ils pensaient que nous allions les tuer!

-Mais...

-Fin de la discussion!

-Et qui est-ce qui l'a commencé?

-Naat!  
-Très bien, je me tais."se résigna la Padawan.

Comme d'habitude, Echuu sentit à la fois dans la Force et sur le visage de sa Padawan son sentiment d'être injustement traitée, sa colère. Son sentiment qu'ils devraient attaquer les séparatistes au lieu de perdre leur

temps sur Kallirade......Ou était-ce ses propres sentiments?

"Soyez le bienvenu, Général Shen-Jon" dit l'Amiral Ackara en voyant les Jedi entrer dans la salle de réunion. Cela faisait des semaines que le Haut Commandement lui promettaient des Jedi en renfort en versant des larmes de Trandosien. Seulement voilà, les Jedi, tous deux humains, n'avaient rien des héros qu'attendait Ackara. Depuis son arrivée, la Padawan n'avait cessé de remettre en cause tout ce que faisait son Maître. Quant au Maître Jedi, même s'il semblait déterminé et avait probablement de grands pouvoirs, ses compétences stratégiques laissaient à désirer pour un Général. Mais il fallait s'y attendre. A la base, les Jedi étaient des gardiens de la paix, pas des tacticiens. Ceci dit, ils avaient quand même réussi à détourner tout un convoi de ravitaillement Séparatiste et à le ramener jusqu'à Kallirade.

"J'ai déjà lu votre rapport sur la flotte Séparatiste qui est arrivé à Ando, reprit le Diamala. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas les seules mauvaises nouvelles de la journée. Les Kallirans n'apprécient que très moyennement notre présence ici, je viens juste d'échapper à une réunion avec leur roi...

-Et Palanhi? Toujours neutre? demanda Echuu.

-Oui. Mais vous connaissez la réputation des Palanhis comme moi, dès qu'ils apprendront la présence d'une flotte de cette taille, ils passeront aux séparatistes... "

Echuu se tut un instant. Oui, les Palanhis avaient la réputation d'être lâches et de toujours chercher à tirer le plus grand profit d'une guerre, généralement en restant neutres pour profiter des faveurs des camps à la fois.

"Et quelles en seraient les conséquences?

-Je vous laisse constater par vous-même....."

L'Amiral fit un geste vers l'holocarte représentant le secteur et ses voies hyperspatiales. Echuu savait déjà que Palanhi occupait une position stratégique, mais la situation se révéla pire qu'il ne l'imaginait. La planète était véritablement au carrefour des systèmes: si elle tombait, nul doute que le secteur suivrait.

"Je rêve ou presque toutes les planètes entourant Palanhi sont à nous? demanda Naat.  
-C'est exact. En fait, les Séparatistes n'auraient que très peu de chances de prendre Palanhi sans un campagne longue et difficile s'il n'y a avait pas cette planète-là....."

Ando. Seule planète Séparatiste du secteur de Palanhi, mais dotée de voies hyperspatiales menant droit sur Palanhi. Un poignard pointé droit sur le cœur du secteur.

Loin de Kallirade et de la République, dans les ténèbres de l'espace, des éclaireurs séparatistes jaillissaient de l'hyperespace. Devant eux se trouvait l'énorme flotte que le Comte Dooku avait placé sous le commandement de l'Amiral Ssran. Se faufilant entre les Destroyers _Recusant_ à la silhouette spectrale, les éclaireurs atteignirent le vaisseau-amiral, un vaisseau de classe Lucrehulk largement modifié: l'_Oeil__ du Cyclone_.  
"Amiral Ssran? appela le second de l'impitoyable Quarren, un Rodien peu recommandable nommé Rey'kas. Rapport des éclaireurs. Le commandant confirme que l'ennemi ne s'attend à rien."

Tout l'équipage frémit lorsque Voss Ssran se retourna.

"Sont-ils certains de ne pas avoir été suivis ou repérés? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à

ce qui arriverait en cas de réponse négative.

-Le commandant affirme que oui...

-Dites-lui que s'il se trompe, ce sera sa dernière erreur. Et que tout le monde se prépare au passage en hyperespace!"

La flotte disparut.

Pendant tout le voyage en hyperespace, Ssran sentit monter en lui l'impatience et l'excitation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre un massacre de grande ampleur, et ce depuis le premier, la destruction de la cité Calamarienne d'Hliwa alors qu'il était l'un des plus brillants officiers des forces de défense Quarren.  
Ssran se rappela avec grand plaisir ce moment, l'excitation qu'il avait ressentit à l'idée que ses crimes marqueraient à jamais les Calamariens. Le sentiment de toute-puissance......Certes, ces agissements lui avaient valu d'être condamné à mort et renvoyé de la flotte Quarren, mais au fond, l'indignation et la colère que la tuerie avait causée montraient au moins que les agissements de Ssran avaient eu un impact très important.....  
Ssran se rappela ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Pendant deux ans, il avait erré dans la Bordure Extérieure, jusqu'à ce que les Hutt, pensant probablement qu'un chef de guerre si redouté serait un bon moyen d'asseoir leur domination sur la bordure, proposent à Ssran de prendre la tête de leur flotte pirate. Durant un an et demi, Ssran avait fidèlement servi ces immondes créatures, intimidant les mauvais payeurs et tuant tous ceux qui osaient résister. Mais une fois la loyauté des pirates assurée, Ssran avait mis fin à la collaboration pour voler de ses propres ailes et devenir le plus sauvage Seigneur de la Guerre de la bordure. Partout où lui et son second, le Rodien Rey'Kas (qui prendrait probablement sa succession) allaient, ils pillaient, tuaient, réduisaient en esclavage. Les Hutt avaient bien tenté d'éliminer cette nouvelle concurrence ; En remerciement, Ssran avait détruit trois clans de Hutt et s'était emparé de toutes leurs ressources. Quant à la République, elle était bien trop faible et corrompue pour entreprendre quoi que se fut. Alors que Ssran se trouvait au sommet de sa gloire, la Guerre des clones éclata et le Comte Dooku vint proposer à Ssran et ses pirates de travailler pour la Confédération. Voilà comment l'implacable Quarren s'était retrouvé en mission sur Palanhi. Ssran n'appréciait que très peu cette mission: le plan du Comte Dooku, intimider les lâches Palanhis à l'aide de la réputation de Ssran, ne prévoyait que très peu de batailles. Pas assez d'occasion d'exterminer encore quelques millions des crétins qui peuplaient la Galaxie.

C'est pourquoi Ssran avait décidé de modifier un peu le plan de Dooku: plutôt que de se servir de sa seule renommée pour effrayer les Palanhis, Ssran lancerait un raid dévastateur sur les planètes environnantes. Ainsi, les Palanhis sauraient que la réputation de Ssran était parfaitement fondée.

_l'Oeil du Cyclone_ et sa force d'assaut émergèrent de l'hyperespace dans le système Iaradra. Sans laisser aux défenseurs de la planète le temps de réagir, les vaisseaux Séparatistes ouvrirent le feu, visant les principales agglomérations. La planète n'avait pas la chance d'être dotée de suffisamment de boucliers planétaires pour résister. Installations militaires ou civiles, qu'importait. Le pirates devenus Séparatistes anéantirent tout ce qui passait à portée de leurs canons. Tout cela sur l'ordre de l'Amiral Ssran, qui supervisait le massacre avec satisfaction.

Pendant quelques heures encore, ils bombardèrent inlassablement, impitoyablement, férocement. Puis la flotte Séparatiste cessa le bombardement et repassa en hyperespace, laissant une fois de plus derrière elle une planète meurtrie.


	4. Chapter 4

A l'image de Tatooine ou de Mon Calamari, certaines planètes étaient étonnamment uniformes, entièrement couvertes d'océans, de déserts ou de montagnes. Ce n'était pas le cas de Palanhi. Cette planète qui revêtait tant d'importance au cours des guerres était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, avec des mers, des forêts, des déserts, des glaciers.....

Il était paradoxal qu'une planète aussi simple soit la raison pour laquelle tant de gens allaient mourir. S'il y avait conflit, du moins, songea Echuu tandis que la navette qui le transportait (ainsi que Naat, l'Amiral et une escorte de clones) descendait dans l'atmosphère de la planète en question. Après les raids que les planètes voisines avaient subis, le ralliement de Palanhi à la Confédération était devenu plus probable que jamais. Et si la République perdait Palanhi, alors sa position dans le secteur deviendrait intenable, et l'on ordonnerait probablement à Echuu et à l'Amiral Ackara d'abandonner et de revenir sur Coruscant. L'esprit d'Echuu se révoltait à cette idée. Il n'acceptait pas de fuir devant un ennemi vainqueur. D'autant que dans ce cas, la République perdrait tout un secteur simplement parce qu'une planète était tombée. Et bien sûr, le fait d'avoir une autre mission permettait à Echuu de ne pas trop penser à sa vengeance. Que ferait-il si le Conseil des Jedi le lançait sur les traces de Sev'rance Tann?

"Vous pensez que nous avons une chance de convaincre les Palanhis de nous rejoindre, Maître?" demanda Naat, interrompant la réflexion de son Maître.

"Avec une énorme flotte séparatiste à proximité? Une flotte séparatiste qui a déjà fait pas mal de dégâts sur les planètes voisines? J'ai bien peur que notre mission ne soit vouée à l'échec, Naat. Ceci dit, qu'ils demandent à nous rencontrer constitue déjà un signe encourageant.

-J'ai bien peur que non, intervint l'Amiral Ackara. Vous n'avez pas pensé que si les Palanhi veulent donner l'impression de négocier avec nous, c'est peut-être simplement pour forcer le commandant Séparatiste à donner plus à Palanhi?

-Comment cela?

-C'est très simple. Si le commandant Séparatiste voit Palanhi menacer de nous rejoindre, il va paniquer-surtout si c'est un Neïmodien! -et céder n'importe quoi à Palanhi pour peu qu'elle rejoigne la Confédération. Les Palanhis ont peut-être déjà l'intention de rejoindre les Séparatistes, mais ils n'ont pas l'intention de le faire gratuitement.  
-Possible, en effet. Mais c'est quand même un peu tordu....

-Et puis bien sûr, dit Naat, ils restent la possibilité que le gouvernement de Palanhi se soit imaginé qu'offrir deux Jedi leur assureraient la clémence de la Confédération... "

Une fois la navette posée, Echuu, Naat et l'Amiral furent accueillis par un petit groupe d'Humains.  
"Soyez les bienvenus sur notre planète. Je suis Volran Daar, Premier Ministre de Palanhi.

-Merci. Je suis le Général Shen-Jon. Voici ma Padawan Naat Reath, et l'Amiral Ackara, qui commande notre flotte.

-Je suis content que vous ayez pris le risque de venir en personne. A présent, suivez-moi jusqu'au quartier général, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en politesses."

Echuu trouva Volran Daar admirablement franc et direct pour un politicien. Il n'était âgé que d'une cinquantaine d'années, ce qui était plutôt jeune pour un Premier Ministre. Echuu s'était attendu à ce que le peuple de Palanhi soit sur le point d'accepter une alliance avec les Séparatistes, mais quelques signes semblaient indiquer qu'il s'était trompé. Comment expliquer sinon la présence d'une milice dans les rues et d'abris? Tout cela était encourageant et semblait démentir les théories de l'Amiral Ackara.

Volran assura à Echuu que l'intégralité du Quartier Général avait été passé au peigne fin, et qu'ils pouvaient donc parler sans craindre d'être espionnés ou d'être victime d'un attentat, avant d'allumer l'holoprojecteur.

Aussitôt apparut la silhouette tridimensionnelle d'un imposant Quarren. Echuu fut soudain pris d'un étrange pressentiment. Ce Quarren ne serait-il pas...

"Hier, nous avons reçu ce message, qui nous a paru des plus préoccupants, expliqua Volran.  
"Peuple de Palanhi! Comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis l'Amiral Voss Ssran. Sachez que moi et mes pirates combattons désormais pour le Comte Dooku! J'imagine que ma réputation m'a précédé, vous savez que j'ai triomphé des Hutts, des Calamariens et de tant d'autres! (L'image changea pour représenter l'énorme flotte Séparatiste aperçue par Echuu au large d'Ando) Je suis venu ici avec une flotte suffisante pour écraser toute résistance! Vous savez ce qui est arrivé aux Calamariens, voyez ce que vous risquez en vous opposant à moi!"

L'image changea à nouveau. Elle représentait à présent une petite planète. Soudain, les vaisseaux séparatistes surgirent de l'hyperespace. Echuu comprit qu'il assistait aux bombardements qui avaient si durement touché les planètes environnantes. Et en effet, il vit les turbolasers de l'implacable ennemi entrer en action et éradiquer méticuleusement tout ce passait à leur portée. Partout, on pouvait observer les impacts témoignant de la mort de milliers d'êtres pensants, incapables de se défendre contre cette terreur qui frappait du ciel. L'image s'attarda de longues et pesantes minutes sur les cadavres des victimes. Puis la même scène se répéta, sur une autre planète. Echuu, Naat, l'Amiral Ackara et Volran assistèrent ainsi au bombardement d'une douzaine de planètes. C'était encore plus éprouvant lorsque cela faisait la dixième fois que l'on assistait à cette scène.  
Echuu se tourna vers sa Padawan. Son visage était étrangement dénué d'expression, elle ne disait rien. Mais son regard en disait long. Elle était tout simplement horrifiée. Normal. C'était une chose d'apprendre que des dizaines de milliers d'innocents avaient péris, mais cela en était une autre de le voir. Elle commençait enfin à comprendre la vraie nature de la guerre. Echuu espéra que cela tempérerait sa soif de vengeance. A défaut de tempérer celle qu'Echuu lui-même ressentait…

L'image changea à nouveau, pour représenter une armée de droïdes défilant, probablement sur Ando. Il y en avait des milliers, des centaines de millier de toutes sortes ; des droïdes de combats, des robustes Super Droïdes, les terrifiants droïdekas et leurs boucliers, les Chars d'Assaut Blindés (CAB, pour les intimes), les Systèmes de Transport Aérien Personnels (STAP), des droïdes-araignées, des Transports Multitroupes (TMT)......A chaque bataillon, en pensait que c'était fini, mais non, des milliers d'autres apparaissaient. Le tout marchant au pas avec un synchronisme dénué de vie qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant. L'image de l'Amiral Ssran revint.

"Pensez-vous pouvoir faire face à une telle armée? reprit l'Amiral. Voulez-vous voir votre monde dévasté par un bombardement? Car ce n'est pas votre destin! vociféra Ssran. On vous ment! On se sert de vous! Souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé sur Bpfassh, souvenez-vous de tous ces morts à cause d'un différent philosophique entre Jedi! Votre destinée n'est pas de mourir pour une cause qui n'est pas la vôtre! Prenez la bonne décision, (Ssran avait un ton plus calme, à présent) et vous sauverez des centaines de milliers d'innocents... »

Sur ces paroles lourdes de sous-entendus, le message prit fin.

"Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? demanda Volran à Echuu d'un ton étrangement neutre.

Le Maître Jedi prit son courage à deux mains.

"J'en pense que l'Amiral Ssran est stupide s'il s'imagine que le peuple de Palanhi est assez lâche pour céder à cette menace. Je pense aussi que le meilleur moyen de protéger Palanhi contre l'Amiral Ssran, quoi qu'il en dise, est de nous laisser positionner notre flotte dans le système au lieu de rester stupidement neutre!"

Avec un peu de chance, la fierté de Volran l'empêcherait de contredire Echuu.

"Tiens donc? Vous ne pensez pas que ses arguments méritent qu'on y réfléchisse? demanda Volran sur le ton de la conversation.

-Et pourquoi donc? répondit Echuu sur le même ton.

-Peut-être parce que la Confédération ne nous a rien fait de mal? Peut-être parce que, comme il le dit, ce n'est pas notre guerre?

Les pires craintes d'Echuu au sujet de l'allégeance de Palanhi se concrétisaient. Alors qu'il lutait contre la panique qui s'insinuait en lui, l'Amiral Ackara prit la parole.

-Je me permets de vous rappeler que si la Confédération ne vous a jamais fait de mal, c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas encore tombés sous son joug! Vous vous en fichez tant que c'est les autres qui prennent? (Le ton sur lequel Ackara s'exprimait surprit Echuu. L'Amiral était étonnamment émotif, pour un Diamala) ça s'appelle de l'égoïsme! Si nous tenons à la démocratie, notre devoir est de combattre la Confédération!

A la grande surprise d'Echuu, Volran sourit.

-Mais la République est-elle un si bon gouvernement? Les Hutts tyrannisent des secteurs entiers, mais la République s'en fiche, c'est dans la Bordure ; la République prétend être une démocratie, mais cela n'empêche pas des dictatures de triompher ou de se maintenir sur diverses planètes ; La Fédération du Commerce exploite les mondes qui ont la malchance de tomber sous sa coupe, mais là encore, la République s'en fiche tant que les Neïmodiens ont de quoi corrompre les Sénateurs! Alors, pouvez-vous me dire en quoi la Confédération est pire que cette République faible et corrompue ?

_Mais pour qui se prend-il?_ pensa Echuu avec mépris. _Palanhi est une petite planète, que nous écraserons comme un insecte s'il le faut!_

-Et pouvez-vous me dire de quel côté se bat cette même Fédération du Commerce? Celle-là même qui corrompt les Sénateurs les uns après les autres pour couvrir ses agissements? répliqua Ackara sans perdre son sang-froid. Et l'Amiral Ssran, qui a tant tué et pillé! Nous venons de voir de quel côté il se bat, à présent! Indirectement, ce sont les mêmes gens que Dooku prétendait combattre. Beaucoup des planètes qui se sont ralliées aux Séparatistes ont soutenu le Front Nébula, et n'ont rejoint le mouvement sessionniste que parce que la République était incapable de venir à bout de la Fédération, du Techno Syndicat et des autres corporations! Depuis le début, cette Confédération est une arnaque pour permettre aux chefs de ces corporations de prendre le pouvoir (_Aux chefs des corporations… ou aux Seigneurs Sith_, pensa Echuu)! Regardez donc qui le Comte Dooku emploie pour s'emparer de ce secteur : des pirates ! Est-ce la cause que vous voulez soutenir, Daar?

A nouveau, le Premier Ministre sourit.

-Bien sûr que non, sinon j'aurais déjà rejoint la Confédération. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que vous venez de dire. Le Comte Dooku n'a jamais caché qu'il était contre la démocratie, et ce serait une bien triste date que celle ou Nute Gunray et ses amis gouvernerons la Galaxie. Ssran voulait clairement nous intimider avec ces massacres. J'imagine que, comme les trois quarts des habitants de cette Galaxie, il s'imagine que les Palanhis sont lâches et opportunistes. Si c'est le cas, il se trompe lourdement. Au contraire, c'est ce message qui a achevé de me convaincre de me battre à vos côtés.

Naat retrouva brusquement l'usage de la parole.

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi nous avoir fait croire que vous alliez vous rallier aux Séparatistes?  
-Parce que, répondit Ackara, si nous avions tenté de le forcer à nous rejoindre, il aurait su qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier à nous. C'est bien cela?

-Exactement. Et puis, ça ne fait jamais de mal de se remettre en question.

Echuu regretta brusquement d'avoir pensé à obtenir le soutien de Palanhi par la force.  
-Vous acceptez donc la présence de notre flotte dans votre système? demanda-t-il, certain d'avoir mal entendu

tant c'était inespéré. Et l'installation de bases sur Palanhi?

-Mieux que ça. J'ai entrepris de lever une armée de volontaires pour vous assister. Si l'Amiral Ssran parvient jusqu'ici, les morts se compteront par centaines de milliers, alors comme dit le proverbe, quitte à être tué, autant que ce soit pour avoir volé un Destroyer plutôt qu'un Chasseur. Mais j'espère que vous comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la défaite. Je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences sur la popularité de la République si Palanhi venait à être dévastée pour avoir soutenu la République... "


	5. Chapter 5

La lame d'un vert éclatant fendit à nouveau l'air, forçant Naat à reculer. Profitant de son avantage, l'adversaire de Naat frappa à nouveau, mais la lame bleue de la Padawan s'interposa. Trop vite pour que l'œil de Naat ne puisse la suivre, la lame verte de l'autre frappa sur les côtés. Paniquant, Naat oublia toute notion de style ou de stratégie et attaqua son adversaire dans un coup de Shii-Cho simple et direct. La lame verte revint aussitôt bloquer le coup, et, avant que Naat ne puisse lancer un nouvel assaut, frappa vers la gorge de Naat. Pour s'arrêter à quelques millimètres.

Éteignant son sabre, Echuu sourit.

«Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus vive, Padawan. Et un peu plus inventive dans tes attaques. Le Shii-Cho, en face d'un Seigneur Sith ou d'un Maître Jedi comme moi, ça ne sert qu'à obtenir une mort rapide...

-Désolé, Maître. J'ai simplement...

-Paniqué. Oui, je sais. Allez, en garde! On reprend! »

Depuis une heure déjà, Echuu et Naat s'entraînaient à l'art du combat au sabre-laser dans une salle du quartier

général des forces de Palanhi.

L'Amiral Ackara et Volran Daar tentaient de convaincre le reste du gouvernement de Palanhi de coopérer, quelque part à l'autre bout de la capitale. Ils disposaient de très peu de temps. Si Palanhi ne choisissait pas bientôt un camp, l'Amiral Ssran finirait par s'impatienter.

L'Amiral Ssran. Qu'il se soit rallié à la Confédération et dirige le siège du secteur était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle. Et pourtant, Naat n'en était somme toute pas si mécontente. N'était-ce pas l'occasion ou jamais de mettre fin aux infamies commises par ce monstre? De le punir pour avoir massacré tant d'innocents? Naat repensa aux images des bombardements que Volran Daar leur avait fait visionner. A cette seule pensée, le sang de Naat bouillait d'impatience de venger ces crimes...

Echuu repassa à l'attaque. Se fiant plus à la Force qu'à ses yeux, faisant appel à toute la puissance du Djem So, le Maître Jedi bougeait bien trop vite pour laisser la moindre chance à Naat. Incapable d'arrêter l'ouragan vert qu'était devenu Echuu, Naat ne tarda pas à reculer.

Elle comprit que si elle voulait s'en sortir, un changement de stratégie radical s'imposait. Pour surprendre son Maître, elle se mit à frapper d'avant en arrière, bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne s'était battu lors du duel précédent. Plus aucun de ses gestes n'était superflu.

«Un peu d'improvisation? C'est très bien! »commenta Echuu alors qu'il avait pour l'énième fois réussi à bloquer la lame de Naat.

Sans se laisser décourager, celle-ci contre-attaqua par un coup en diagonale. La lame d'Echuu revint aussitôt intercepter celle de Naat. qui n'était déjà plus là. Au dernier moment, Naat avait transformé son assaut en un coup circulaire.

Mais elle avait affaire à un Maître Jedi. Pendant dix minutes, Naat subit une pluie de coups. La lame verte d'Echuu était partout! Naat parvint à tenir, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient et Echuu la poussait dans la défensive. Peu à peu, ses coups devenaient plus hasardeux, moins rapides. Mais elle ne céda pas. Elle était en train de se découvrir une réserve insoupçonnée d'énergie. Quelque chose la poussait à tenir, décuplait ses forces, et lui permettait non seulement de tenir face aux assauts d'Echuu mais de repasser à l'offensive. Ses émotions. Sa peur, sa colère, sa haine. C'était ces émotions qui permettaient à Naat d'ignorer la fatigue pour continuer à combattre.

Mais même ainsi, Echuu restait un adversaire extrêmement redoutable. Il restait toujours le plus rapide et le plus résistant. Brusquement, la cadence et la puissance de ses attaques redoublèrent encore. Désormais, ce n'était plus seulement le sabre qui bougeait, c'était Echuu tout entier. Il bondissait et esquivait, prenant de cours sa Padawan.

Après deux minutes de ce rythme, Naat se retrouva à nouveau avec une lame sur la gorge. Il leur fallut à tous deux quelques minutes pour se remettre suffisamment pour pouvoir parler.

«C'était un progrès incontestable, Naat. N'oublie pas que c'est avant tout la Force que tu dois écouter. Tes yeux sont loin d'être assez efficaces pour t'assurer la victoire lors d'un combat au sabre laser, contrairement à la Force. Alors, laisse-la te guider.

-Merci. Maître, répondit Naat, complètement épuisée. On peut....peut en rester là pour aujourd'hui?  
-Bien sûr. Repose-toi. »

Alors qu'il se remettait du duel, Echuu chercha à se rappeler chaque détail du combat. Mais non, il n'y avait aucun doute. Sa Padawan avait fait appel au Côté Obscur de la Force. Extrêmement inquiétant. Lors du premier affrontement, Naat s'était battu de façon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique pour une Padawan de son age: avec un style encore hésitant et en faisant appel au simple Shii-Cho, style hérité des combats à l'arme blanche, lorsqu'elle était trop débordée pour réfléchir.

Echuu, lui, se battait comme toujours avec le puissant Djem So. Le second duel avait commencé comme le premier, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Naat avait improvisé et s'était mise à se battre avec le Makatchi-probablement sans le savoir. Le Makatchi, s'il était peu efficace face aux tirs de blasters, était souverain dans un combat au sabre-laser. Basé sur des assauts et des parades très brutales, beaucoup moins circulaire que les autres styles, c'était ce style qui faisait la suprématie du Comte Dooku.

Que Naat se soit servi de ce style était surprenant, mais pas exceptionnel. En revanche, une fois que Naat s'était trouvée sur le point de céder, et c'était aussi rare qu'inquiétant de la part d'une Padawan, elle avait invoqué le Côté Obscur. Et avec une telle puissance qu'elle avait donné du fil à retordre à un Maître Jedi...

Comme Echuu le soupçonnait, sa Padawan s'était engagée, consciemment ou non, sur la voie du Côté Obscur. Et plus on allait loin sur ce chemin, plus il était difficile de revenir...

« Tout va bien, Maître Shen-Jon? » demanda une voix de Diamala.

Volran Daar et l'Amiral Ackara venaient juste d'entrer.

« Très bien. Je suis juste un peu... épuisé. Cela fait une heure et demie que je m'entraîne avec Naat... Où en est-on des négociations?

-C'est fini, répondit Volran. Le Parlement et mes Ministres se sont laissés convaincre beaucoup plus facilement que je ne le craignais.

Plus les négociations avec les Palanhis avançaient, plus Echuu se disait que la réputation d'opportunisme et de lâcheté des Palanhis était infondée.

-Et du côté du peuple? demanda Naat.

-Il y aura sûrement quelques grèves et quelques manifestations. S'il est une certitude en politique, c'est bien que quelqu'un trouvera toujours quelque chose à redire à ce que vous faîtes. Mais rien de grave à craindre, je pense. A présent, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans un lieu où les murs sont sourds et aveugles, nous pourrons mettre notre plan au point. »

Tapie dans les ténèbres de l'espace telle une bête féroce, la flotte Séparatiste attendait. Elle attendait la reddition de Palanhi, grâce à laquelle elle pourrait enfin bondir sur sa proie: les systèmes de la République. Si Palanhi ne présentait pas sa réponse avant quarante-huit heures, les conséquences seraient encore plus dramatiques...  
« Amiral Ssran? appela la voix de Rey'kas à bord de l_'Oeil du Cyclone_. Un message vient de nous parvenir de Palanhi.

-Le gouvernement a décidé de se rendre?

-Non, Amiral. Ce message ne vient ni du gouvernement, ni de la République. Il provient d'un certain Nam Ezrak.

-Montrez-le-moi. »ordonna Ssran, intrigué.

L'image tridimensionnelle d'un Humain apparut.

« Je vous salue, Amiral Ssran. Je suis Nam Ezrak, secrétaire d'état du gouvernement de Palanhi ; mais ce n'est pas au nom du gouvernement que j'agis. Je vous envoie ce message afin que vous sachiez que tous les Palanhis ne sont pas prêts à mourir pour défendre la tyrannie des Jedi et l'incompétence de la République! Le Premier Ministre Daar veut soutenir la République, mais croyez-moi, nous sommes nombreux à préférer rejoindre la Confédération, et nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous aider, à condition que vous ne dévastiez pas Palanhi.

Pour vous prouver notre bonne volonté, je vous envoie cet enregistrement, qui vous sera sûrement très utile. J'ai installé des appareils de surveillance dans le Quartier Général des forces de Palanhi à l'insu de tous, pour surveiller mes adversaires politiques. C'est ce qui m'a permit de surprendre cette conversation. »

« Et bien, en voilà au moins un que mon message a impressionné » commenta Ssran.

L'image changea pour représenter un quelconque endroit situé sur Palanhi. Ssran vit au centre de la pièce deux humains qui s'affrontaient au sabre-laser. Probablement des Jedi. Ssran accéléra l'enregistrement jusqu'à la fin du combat. A ce moment-là, un troisième humain et un Diamala entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Tout va bien, Maître Shen-Jon? » demanda une voix de Diamala.

« Très bien. Je suis juste un peu... épuisé. Cela fait une heure et demie que je m'entraîne avec Naat... Où en est-on des négociations?

-C'est fini. Le Parlement et mes Ministres se sont laissés convaincre beaucoup plus facilement que je ne le craignais.

-Et du côté du peuple? demanda Naat.

-Il y aura sûrement quelques grèves et quelques manifestations. S'il est une certitude en politique, c'est bien que quelqu'un trouvera toujours quelque chose à redire à ce que vous faîtes. Mais rien de grave à craindre, je pense. A présent, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans un lieu où les murs sont sourds et aveugles, nous pourrons mettre notre plan au point. »

Ssran espéra que ce n'était pas tout ce que Nam Ezrak avait à lui montrer, sinon il en serait pour ses frais... Apparemment, le traître n'avait pas pu installer d'appareils d'espionnage dans la salle où débattaient les trois humains et le Diamala.

Ceux-ci finirent par reparaître.

« Je pense donc que nous sommes d'accord, disait le Diamala. Nous ne pouvons l'emporter. Il faut nous replier sur Coruscant avant que cela ne finisse par un désastre.

-Et quand devons-nous l'annoncer? demanda le Maître Jedi.

-Tard, répondit le Premier Ministre. Plus tard nous annoncerons notre reddition, plus nous pourrons obtenir de conditions. »

L'enregistrement cessa.

« Bien, commenta l'Amiral Ssran. Ezrak a largement surestimé la valeur de cet enregistrement-j'imagine qu'il ne peut pas faire mieux-mais à présent, nous disposons d'un réseau d'informateurs sur Palanhi. Mon plan se déroule encore mieux que prévu! Ceci dit, si l'on en croit cet enregistrement, ce sera sans doute inutile, puisque Palanhi s'apprête à se rendre...

-Comment savez-vous que Nam Ezrak est sincère, Amiral? demanda Rey'kas.

-Parce qu'un agent de la République ne m'aurait pas envoyé l'enregistrement ; Il ne nous sert strictement à rien. Ça ne peut être que le geste d'un désespéré qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour sauver sa planète. Il faudra prendre contact avec lui, il pourrait nous être utile. »

Trente-six longues heures plus tard, Volran Daar annonçait sobrement la reddition de sa planète, sous diverses

conditions destinées à la protéger du pillage et de l'esclavage.

« Ça y est, annonça calmement l'hologramme de Volran Daar à Echuu et Naat. Les Séparatistes sont arrivés sur Palanhi. »

Echuu et Naat se trouvaient à bord de _l'Égalité_, un robuste-mais lent- Cuirassé.

« De quoi est constituée la force d'occupation? demanda Echuu.

-Douze mille droïdes de classes variées, plus un bon milliers de CAB et de TMT.

-Et bien bonne chance, Volran. A bientôt, peut-être. »

Jusque là, le plan de l'Amiral Ackara se déroulait comme prévu.

« Commandant? appela Echuu. Avons-nous reçu le feu vert des agents infiltrés? »

Le commandant du Cuirassé, un Durosien nommé Mevdim, se retourna.

« Oui. Tous nos agents sont en place et prêts à déclencher les insurrections.

-Parfait. Nous pouvons y aller, dans ce cas. »

_L'Égalité_ sauta dans l'hyperespace à destination du système d'Ando. De là, il pourrait partir pour le système Séparatiste de Treska II, situé dans un secteur voisin de Palanhi. Le plan d'Ackara était simple: faire croire à la reddition de Palanhi pour éloigner la flotte Séparatiste, et infiltrer une cinquième colonne sur les planètes où l'ennemi était le moins populaire, pour y inciter à l'insurrection. Tout ce qu'Echuu aurait à faire, ce serait donc d'éliminer les forces Séparatistes locales, et la population ferait le reste. Pendant ce temps, les Palanhis devraient éliminer la force d'occupation de l'Amiral Ssran. Si le plan réussissait, Ando perdrait l'appui du secteur voisin et ne serait plus qu'une planète isolée parmi les systèmes séparatistes. L'Amiral Ssran serait alors contraint de battre en retraite. Normalement.

Echuu ne pouvait pas frapper directement Ando, car la planète était trop bien défendue et la Confédération y était trop populaire.

« Vous pensez que ça va marcher, Maître? demanda Naat.

-J'en suis certain. La Force est avec nous, aujourd'hui.

-Mais s'il reste encore des vaisseaux de guerre Séparatistes dans le système, Maître? demanda Naat.

-Le plan de l'Amiral Ackara est justement fait pour éviter cela. »

La question de Naat n'en était pas stupide pour autant. _L'Égalité_ avait beau être très lourdement armé, il n'en était pas moins lent et peu manœuvrable ; il ne ferait pas le poids face à des chasseurs-vautours.

Echuu se rappela l'attaque des cargos Séparatistes au large d'Ando. Naat avait beaucoup changé, depuis. Echuu ne sentait plus en elle la moindre trace de la peur qu'elle avait éprouvé sur Ando. Echuu se demanda s'il fallait y voir la conséquence des massacres perpétrés par l'Amiral Ssran. Il avait espéré que voir tant d'innocents anéantis par la folie d'une seule personne la calmerait, mais apparemment, cela avait eu l'effet exactement inverse, comme l'avait déjà prouvé leur duel au sabre-laser.

L'Amiral Ssran. Il aimait tuer autant que Grievous, celui-là....Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient si vite bien entendus.....

_L'Égalité_ émergea de l'hyperespace, prêt à attaquer les Séparatistes.


	6. Chapter 6

Avec toute la puissance et la majesté d'un dragon, le Cuirassé s'avançait dans le système Treska. Depuis le pont de commandement, Echuu observa un objet noir flottant dans l'espace.

"Une station de défense spatiale, expliqua le commandant Mevdim. On en fera qu'une bouchée."  
Mevdim arborait un sourire féroce. Tout comme Echuu, Naat et les trois quarts de l'équipage (le quart restant se fichait de la guerre tant qu'il était payé à la fin du mois). Depuis les raids que l'Amiral Ssran avait lancé, ils attendaient de prendre leur revanche.

"Commandant? appela une voix. Ils lancent des chasseurs-vautours."

Le commandant sembla moins sûr de lui, tout à coup. Agiles et rapides, les droïdes mettraient du temps à détruire _l'Égalité_, mais ils y parviendraient.

"Combien?  
-Seulement un escadron.

-Bon, ça devrait aller. Dîtes aux pilotes clones de...

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, commandant, intervint Echuu. Nos chasseurs seront bien plus utiles en escortant les transports de troupes.

-Il suffira de retarder un peu l'assaut terrestre...

-Et de laisser aux Séparatistes le temps d'appeler des renforts?

-Vous avez une meilleure idée?

-Oui. Laissez-nous y aller, Naat et moi.

-Mais, Général, il y en a un escadron entier.....

Echuu sourit.

-Vous n'avez jamais vu de Jedi piloter, commandant?"

Les chasseurs-vautours envoyèrent une volée d'aiguilles rouges sur l'_Égalité_.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Naat. A ce rythme, ils devraient tirer des jours entiers pour percer les boucliers de l'_Égalité_... Ils ne nous ont pas encore repérés."

Arrivés juste derrière les droïdes, les deux chasseurs Jedi prirent soigneusement le temps de viser, puis tirèrent à bout portant, détruisant quatre chasseurs-vautours. Les droïdes se retournèrent aussitôt et ouvrirent le feu sur les Jedi. Echuu se lança dans toute une série de manœuvres acrobatiques qui lui permirent d'échapper aux tirs sans problèmes. Naat fut moins vive, mais son bouclier tint le coup. Écoutant la Force, Echuu fit monter son chasseur en chandelle, puis le laissa retomber. Et lança une torpille à proton dans le mouvement.  
Les droïdes avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se regrouper. La torpille en anéantit quatre d'un seul coup.

"Plus que trois!"

Si les trois chasseurs-vautours avaient eu un cerveau, nul doute qu'ils auraient compris qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de l'emporter. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. En bons droïdes, ils ouvrirent le feu sur les Jedi. Naat et Echuu partirent chacun de leur côté dans une manœuvre en boucle, Naat partie vers la gauche et Echuu vers la droite…Et se rejoignirent à l'endroit où se trouvaient les droïdes quelques secondes plus tôt, et qui venaient de se faire désintégrer....

"Je n'en reviens pas! s'étonna le commandant sur le canal de communication. Il ne vous a pas fallu plus de quelques minutes!

-Je vous l'avais bien dit! Maintenant, à vous de nous faire la démonstration de vos talents en anéantissant cette station spatiale!"

Les canons turbolasers rentrèrent tous en action en même temps, frappant violemment la station spatiale. Les boucliers furent aussitôt saturés et la station explosa dans un nuage de feu.

Lentement, mécaniquement, les droïdes s'avançaient dans Heyan-Palavas, capitale de Palanhi. Les habitants les regardaient défiler, certains l'air abattus, d'autres plutôt soulagés. Volran Daar observait la scène depuis un balcon d'Adr-Palavas, siège du gouvernement de Palanhi.

"Intéressant... Il semble que l'Amiral Ssran n'ait aucun doute sur la sincérité de notre reddition, pour exposer ainsi ses troupes... "

A côté de lui se trouvait un homme de taille moyenne qui regardait l'armée droïde d'un air furieux. C'était Esraal Par, qui aidait Volran à recruter des volontaires pour aider la République.  
"Pensez-vous qu'il faille y voir l'effet de votre mise en scène dans le quartier général? demanda le résistant.

-Probablement, répondit Volran. J'étais sûr que si Ackara et moi discutions de la reddition de Palanhi dans un autre endroit que la salle de réunion du Quartier Général-que j'ai moi-même passé au peigne fin-cela finirait par arriver aux oreilles de l'Amiral Ssran. On dirait que je ne me suis pas trompé.

-C'est vraiment désespérant de voir que les renseignements Séparatistes sont capables de nous surveiller dans notre propre quartier général, murmura Esraal.

-Ce n'est pas tellement aux renseignements ennemis que je pense, dit Volran en baissant la voix. C'est plutôt de mes collègues politiciens que je me méfie. N'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait pu m'espionner et prendre peur au point de retransmettre ce qu'il a entendu à l'Amiral Ssran. Et comme ce sont des menteurs professionnels, impossible de savoir qui... "

Naat dut s'accrocher lorsque la canonnière clone qui la transportait fut à nouveau touchée par un missile sol-air. Manœuvrant habilement dans le ciel de Treska II, le pilote clone repassa à l'attaque et mitrailla la batterie légère ennemie jusqu'à son explosion.

Désormais sans protection, les Super Droïdes de combat qui défendaient la zone furent abattus un par un par la canonnière.

"Naat, prépare-toi, on descend!" prévint Echuu.

Alors que la canonnière descendait au ras du sol, Echuu et Naat sautèrent en vol et se reçurent tant bien que mal sur le sol désertique de Treska II. Il était temps, car l'instant d'après, la canonnière devait battre en retraite pour échapper aux missiles d'un droïde "mur de feu". La canonnière clone repartie, les Super Droïdes revinrent à la charge.

« Maître ? Ils sont un peu nombreux, là….

-On a pas vraiment le choix, de toute façon. »

Les tirs de blasters se mirent à pleuvoir sur les Jedi. Mais aucun ne parvint à franchir la défense des Jedi. Invoquant la Force, Echuu repoussa les assaillants par dizaines avec une facilité déconcertante, tandis que Naat les éliminait les uns après les autres au sabre-laser. Au trentième droïde abattu, Naat cessa de s'inquiéter. Ils étaient invincibles, aujourd'hui. Les Droïdes étaient des dizaines de fois plus nombreux, et pourtant, les Jedi étaient en train de les décimer, se jouant des statistiques grâce à la Force.

Tout en tranchant en deux un Droïde de combat, Naat imagina la tête du commandant Séparatiste local lorsqu'il apprendrait que deux Jedi avaient suffi à détruire tant de droïdes. Peut-être l'Amiral Ssran comprendrait-il alors qu'il n'aurait pas du provoquer la fureur des Jedi…. Avec espoir, Naat songea qu'elle détruirait peut-être assez de droïdes aujourd'hui pour venger la mort de tous ces innocents tués par l'Amiral Ssran…..

Même les missiles du droïde « mur de feu » ne purent arrêter Echuu et Naat. Cela avait été juste, mais les Jedi étaient parvenus à sauter (aidés de la Force) suffisamment loin pour n'être affectés que par l'onde de choc. Echuu et sa Padawan étaient aussitôt revenus à la charge, et avaient pris le droïde à revers, lui tranchant les roues.

_La Force est vraiment avec nous, aujourd'hui !_ pensa Echuu.

Jusque là, il avait toujours accompli ses missions comme son devoir de Jedi, faisant ce que ses supérieurs attendaient de lui et respectant le code des Jedi. Mais aujourd'hui…. C'était vraiment différent. Il prenait goût au combat.

Se servant de la Force, Echuu parvint à envoyer son sabre trancher les pattes d'un droïde-araignée. C'était le dernier à défendre la zone. Quelques minutes plus tard, une canonnière se posa, remplie de clones envoyés en renfort. Echuu sourit.

« Ce n'est plus la peine, nous avons pris la zone.

-Quoi, à vous seuls ? » demanda le commandant, ébahi.

« L'ennemi est en position, murmura Esraal Par dans son comlinck.

-Parfait, répondit Volran Daar. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que les Séparatistes sont là, mais j'en ai déjà marre… »

En dessous de l'immeuble où se trouvaient Esraal et un commando de résistants défilait un détachement de la Force d'occupation Séparatiste. Un détachement qui ne s'y trouverait plus pour longtemps.

« Vous avez vérifié que les charges sont en place ? demanda Volran.

-Tout est OK.

-Parfait, alors…. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…. »

Esraal pressa un bouton. Et soudain, l'enfer se déchaîna. Toute la rue explosa, jetant de longues langues de flammes dans toutes les directions.

Les tonnes de baradium qui venait d'exploser au nez des droïdes avaient semé la confusion dans les rangs ennemis et anéantit une bonne partie de l'infanterie, mais les blindés avaient tenus et affrontaient à présent les commandos Palanhis.

« Attention, murmura une voix dans le comlinck d'Esraal. Ils seront là dans quelques secondes….. »  
Esraal et son commando étaient tapis dans l'ombre de deux immeubles, tendant une embuscade à un détachement de CAB.

« Attendez…….Les voilà ! »

Sans prendre la peine de viser, Esraal se releva et lança sa grenade avant de mitrailler tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, vite imité par le reste de son groupe. Ses tirs n'eurent pas beaucoup d'effet sur le blindage des CAB, mais quelques secondes plus tard, les grenades explosèrent, faisant sauter les CAB, la moitié de la rue……Et trois commandos.  
« Continuez à tirer, ce n'était que l'avant-garde » ordonna Esraal.

L'explosion avait soulevé un nuage de poussière, mais Esraal entendait les Chars qui s'avançaient derrière. Les commandos tirèrent dans le nuage de poussière, sans savoir si leurs tirs atteignaient ou non leurs cibles.

En une fraction de seconde, Esraal vit les missiles des droïdes traverser le nuage de poussière……et il y eut une explosion assourdissante. Esraal entendit ses hommes crier de douleur. A l'évidence, ils étaient tous morts ou à l'agonie…..Esraal se rendit alors compte qu'il avait perdu un bras et que ses jambes étaient cassées. Les CAB, parfaitement intactes, s'avançaient dans la rue. Esraal comprit qu'il vivait ses dernières minutes.

« Alors ? Comment se répartissent-ils? » demanda anxieusement l'Amiral Ackara au commandant Irdrata.

Irdrata était un Ishori, peuple connu comme l'ennemi héréditaire des Diamalas. Pourtant, Ackara et lui s'entendaient très bien, ce qui prouvait à quel point les préjugés étaient infondés.

« Trois vaisseaux de contrôle restent au-dessus de Palanhi. Tout le reste de la flotte Séparatiste-l'_Oeil du Cyclone _compris-a sauté en hyperespace. En suivant le même vecteur.

-Attendez : Ils ont tous sautés sur le même vecteur ? Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas répartis ?

-Certain. (L'officier Ishori écouta un instant l'un de ses subordonnés) Ah…. C'est le vecteur de Kallirade.

-Aïe. »

Leur plan reposait en grande partie sur le fait que l'Amiral Ssran disperserait ses forces, les laissant vulnérables face à la flotte de la République. Ainsi, Ackara pourrait piéger et détruire les détachements les uns après les autres pendant que les Jedi s'occupaient des planètes Séparatistes. Mais si la flotte Séparatiste restait groupée…. Et bien, Ackara pouvait se féliciter d'avoir évacué Kallirade. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se consoler en libérant Palanhi. Si Palanhi en avait besoin du moins, car avant le départ d'Ackara, Volran avait clairement laissé entendre qu'il réservait une petite surprise à l'occupant.

Les assauts des canonnières de la République avaient été rapides et efficaces. Les Séparatistes ne tenaient désormais plus qu'un seul bastion : la capitale Urbaga. Les indigènes, des créatures Reptiloïdes, faisaient de leur mieux pour aider les soldats clones. Peu à peu, Echuu et les clones qui l'accompagnaient parvenaient à se frayer un chemin dans les rues de la capitale.

« Général Shen-Jon, attention! »

Echuu réagit juste assez vite pour éviter un missile qui alla exploser derrière lui.

« D'où est-ce qu'il sortait, celui-là ?

-Allez savoir ! Ils ont tellement d'immeubles pour se cacher !

-Peu importe, on doit se concentrer sur le Palais du Gouverneur !

-Maître ! » hurla Naat.

L'instant d'après, un clone s'effondrait, abattu par un droïde. Par dizaines, les assassins mécaniques sortaient de leurs cachettes pour tirer sur les libérateurs. La riposte fut immédiate. Les puissants Blasters E-11 des clones entrèrent en action, décimant les droïdes par dizaines. Mais les ennemis étaient nombreux, très nombreux, et ils parvinrent à abattre beaucoup de clones. Repoussés par les sabres-lasers des Jedi, les droïdes commencèrent à battre en retraite. Echuu était sur le point de se dire que c'était gagné……. Lorsque de nouveaux ennemis arrivèrent en roulant et déployèrent la sphère verte –bleu de leurs boucliers. Des droïdekas. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les rayons mortels plurent sur les Jedi et les clones incapables de percer les déflecteurs ennemis. A côté des deux Jedi, les clones tombaient les uns après les autres, mais Naat s'efforça de ne pas regarder. Il fallait qu'elle pense à sa vengeance, à la victoire qu'ils étaient sur le point de remporter, sinon elle s'évanouirait de terreur.

"Naat? entendit la Padawan. Viens avec moi, on file!"

Naat sentit la main de son Maître l'entraîner loin de l'affrontement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut une énorme explosion qui anéantit droïdekas et clones. Les soldats avaient utilisé leurs détonateurs thermiques, se sacrifiant pour sauver les deux Jedi. Naat retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Des larmes de colère.

"Ils nous le payeront!

-Oui, ils vont nous le payer, dit Echuu à la grande surprise de Naat. Les Séparatistes vont découvrir que je n'ai pas eu mon titre de Maître Jedi dans une pochette-surprise... "

Deux robustes Cuirassés Rendilis, six Destroyers Stellaires Victoire, six croiseurs légers Carrack et dix croiseurs Acclamator émergèrent de l'hyperespace dans le système de Palanhi. S'apercevant de la présence des vaisseaux loyalistes, les trois Vaisseaux de Contrôle Séparatistes lancèrent aussitôt leurs escadrons.

« Prévisible….commenta Ackara à bord du vaisseau-amiral Fraternité. Un jour, il va falloir que l'on m'explique pourquoi ils restent se battre alors qu'ils savent très bien qu'ils n'ont aucune chance…..ça m'étonnerais que ce soit par courage, connaissant les Neïmodiens !

-Cette flotte n'est pas commandée par les Neïmodiens, mais par les pirates de Ssran, rappela le commandant Irdrata. Et en fait, se battre jusqu'au bout est de leur part un comportement parfaitement lâche : ils sont plus en sécurité ici que si ils revenaient dire à Ssran qu'ils sont échoué !

Ackara sourit.

« Probablement, connaissant Ssran… »

Alors que les pilotes clones décollaient pour intercepter et détruire les droïdes, les batteries ioniques des Cuirassés et les turbolasers des Carrack et des Victoire commencèrent à tirer sur les vaisseaux de contrôle. Les chasseurs vautours ennemis, vulnérables mais nombreux et dotés d'une grande puissance de feu, donnèrent du fil à retordre aux clones, mais les vaisseaux de contrôle durent céder, submergés par la supériorité écrasante de la puissance de feu de la flotte Républicaine. Les Croiseurs Acclamator n'avaient pas participé aux combats : Ils étaient déjà partis débarquer les troupes à la surface.

Il y eut des explosions de torpilles à protons venues du ciel, et les CAB ne furent plus là. Esraal vit avec soulagement des soldats clones descendre d'une canonnière de la République.

« Là, il y en a un de vivant ! » cria un commandant clone. Alors que les soldats alliés lui appliquaient les premiers secours, Esraal comprit qu'il était sauvé. A l'évidence, Palanhi aussi. Pour le moment.

La victoire était à portée de main. Sur Palanhi, Volran avait probablement anéanti la Force d'occupation Séparatiste, Ackara devait s'occuper de la flotte, et Treska II était sur le point de tomber aux mains d'Echuu. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul détail à régler: le Palais du Gouverneur. Echuu avait hâte d'y être, hâte de combattre et vaincre à nouveau des droïdes.....

Certes, les droïdekas avaient tué tous les clones accompagnant Echuu, mais deux Jedi déterminés devraient bien suffire à venir à bout de tous les droïdes du Palais...

Grâce à la main invisible de la Force, Echuu balaya une bonne douzaine de droïdes de son chemin. En tant normal, cet effort l'eut épuisé, mais aujourd'hui, la Force était avec lui. Les droïdes étaient des dizaines dans le hall du palais, des dizaines de droïdes qui se mirent à tirer tous en même temps sur les deux Jedi. Mais ils avaient affaire à un Maître Jedi et à sa Padawan. Echuu et Naat s'abandonnaient entièrement à la Force, ne se fiant plus ni à leurs yeux ni à leur raison. Ils bougeaient leurs sabres-laser si vite qu'ils n'apparaissaient plus que comme une tornade verte et une tornade bleue, renvoyant des dizaines de rayons à chaque minute, fauchant plusieurs droïdes d'un seul coup de sabre. Leurs sabres, non, leurs corps entiers, n'étaient plus que les instruments de leur volonté. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Étage par étage, ils écrasèrent toute résistance, anéantirent tous les droïdes qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de leur chemin.

Et lorsque leurs sabres ne suffirent plus face à la supériorité numérique écrasante de l'ennemi, ils allèrent jusqu'à faire s'effondrer le plafond entier à coups de détonateurs thermiques!

Naat trancha furieusement en deux le dernier droïde, mettant fin à la bataille.

"Où est le gouverneur? demanda avidement Naat.

-Si c'est un Neïmodien typique, j'imagine qu'il est sur le toit, attendant une navette qui va l'évacuer d'un instant à l'autre...

-Mais le toit est protégé par une énorme porte blindée! On aura pas le temps de la découper au sabre laser!

-Il y a des méthodes plus expéditives... "

Là-dessus, Echuu invoqua la Force. Et défonça la porte. Lui et Naat se ruèrent aussitôt sur le toit, découvrant une navette sur le point de décoller et des Neïmodiens paralysés de terreur. A son regard, Echuu comprit que le gouverneur savait qu'il était déjà mort.

Tandis que les puissants croiseurs Acclamator défilaient dans le ciel, l'armée clone et les volontaires Palanhis défilaient dans la grande avenue de Palanhi, acclamés par la foule.

"Félicitations, Général Shen-Jon, Amiral Ackara, commandante Reath.....Vous avez sauvé Palanhi, et libéré plusieurs systèmes de l'oppression de la Confédération, dit Volran, qui observait le défilé depuis Adr-Palavas.

-Félicitez surtout le Général Shen-Jon et sa Padawan, répondit modestement Ackara. Ils ont bien dus détruire deux centaines de droïdes à eux seuls! Mais ne crions pas victoire trop vite. L'essentiel de la flotte Séparatiste est toujours intacte, et ça ne ressemblerait pas au Ssran que l'on connaît et apprécie tous de renoncer si vite....  
Echuu sourit tristement.

-Raison de plus pour fêter notre victoire, si ce doit être la dernière..."


	7. Chapter 7

Ancien Maître Jedi, leader charismatique, le Comte Dooku est considéré comme le chef suprême de la Confédération, bien plus essentiel à la Confédération que le Général Grievous ou l'Amiral Ssran. Mais ce que la plupart des gens ignorent, c'est que Dooku lui-même obéit aux ordres de quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui.  
Ses trais masqués par la capuche de son ample manteau noir, Dark Sidious, Seigneur Noir des Sith, se tenait holographiquement devant son apprenti.

"Alors toutes les planètes soutenant le siège de Palanhi sont tombées? Ando est isolée?

-Oui, Maître. Je n'ai pas voulu le reprocher trop sévèrement à l'Amiral Ssran. Ais-je eu tort?  
-Non. Depuis bien avant la Guerre des Clones, Ssran est la pire terreur de bien des gens, en plus d'être un excellent tacticien. Il est bien plus précieux que Palanhi à la Confédération.

"Cependant, cet échec nuira à l'image de la Confédération... Militairement, nous replier serait la meilleure solution, mais diplomatiquement, ce serait perdre la face. Palanhi n'est pas une planète perdue comme Tatooine ou Lorm Ka, les médias couvriront la défaite aussi largement que possible... Si Ssran combattait jusqu'à la mort, nous aurions subi une défaite importante, mais nous pourrions faire passer ça pour de l'héroïsme. Si jamais nous réussissons à faire oublier que Ssran est un pirate, du moins…

-Ssran a l'intention de faire payer cette trahison aux Palanhis. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très équilibré... Mais ce n'est qu'un Quarren, après tout.

-Peu m'importe ce que veut Ssran. Palanhi n'est pas sous-défendue, et Ando est désormais complètement isolée. Il ne peut pas remporter la victoire.

Dark Tyranus hésita un instant.

-Avec votre permission, Maître... Ssran est un excellent tacticien. Il n'est ni Sev'rance Tann ni Grievous, mais il a déjà remporté bien des victoires. Sidious réfléchit un instant.

-Que Ssran reste ou se replie, nous risquons la débâcle diplomatique. Très bien, prenons le risque. De toute façon, Ssran serait bien capable de rester malgré nos ordres...

-Merci, Maître. Je donnerais la permission d'attaquer Palanhi à Ssran. A part cela, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Maître. Le plan Decimator avance bien, Sev'rance Tann a réussi à s'emparer des codes d'activations lors d'un raid sur Alaris Prime.

-Déjà? Malgré la surveillance des gardes Wookies, supérieurs en nombre? Cette femme est stupéfiante. Y-a-t-il autre chose?

-L'Amiral Tonnith a prit Liinade III, mais j'imagine que vous le savez déjà.

-En effet. Très bien, je vous contacterais à nouveau, Seigneur Tyranus. Et dîtes à Ssran de ne pas y aller trop fort, il serait bien capable de raser la planète entière..."

"Vous riez, Jedi, dit l'hologramme de l'Amiral Ssran. Mais vous ririez moins si vous saviez ce que je prépare...  
(l'enregistrement montra la flotte Séparatiste puis les armées droïdes sur Ando, avant de revenir à Ssran. Une légère contre-plongée lui donnait l'air encore plus intimidant qu'à l'ordinaire)  
"Je vous avais pourtant laissé une chance de sauver Palanhi! rugit l'Amiral sans chercher à dissimuler sa fureur. Vous auriez pu quitter ce système, et aucun innocent n'aurait eu à perdre la vie! Vous vous êtes battu non pas avec le courage des héros, mais avec la lâcheté des traîtres! Vous faites croire à votre reddition pour mieux me poignarder dans le dos, vous risquez la vie de Palanhis innocents pour vous protéger, et vous osez encore vous faire passer pour des gens honorables!

Quant à vous, Volran Daar... Vous qui avez préféré aider les Jedi que sauver votre peuple, vous qui avez détruit l'armée droïde que j'avais envoyé pour vous protéger, sachez que vous avez condamné votre planète! Vous ne saurez pas quand, mais un jour, vous et tout votre peuple subirez ma vengeance! Quand on trahit l'Amiral Ssran, il faut se préparer à en subir les conséquences! Votre châtiment sera tel qu'il entrera dans l'histoire!"  
L'enregistrement prit fin.

"On dirait qu'on a réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, commenta l'Amiral Ackara. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que ma flotte est loin d'être assez puissante pour protéger Palanhi...  
-Il nous reste encore les boucliers planétaires et les batteries pour nous protéger, remarqua Volran. Mais évidemment, c'est l'Amiral Ssran, en face. Le plus brillant tacticien Quarren de ces cinquante dernières années....Et il est fou de rage...Maître Shen-Jon? Qu'en pensez-vous?

Echuu sembla prendre une décision à contrecœur.

"Je vais devoir en parler au Conseil des Jedi, dit-il d'un ton chargé d'inquiétude. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'aurais du le faire."

"J'espère que tu te rends compte de la gravité de tes actes, Echuu."  
Au ton employé, Echuu avait l'impression d'être redevenu un Padawan. Il regarda les hologrammes du Conseil des Jedi. Aucun ne semblait avoir de la sympathie pour lui, qu'il s'agisse du puissant Mace Windu, du sage Yoda, du courageux Ki-Adi Mundi, du brillant tacticien Plo Koon...Tous semblaient le blâmer.

"Si Palanhi s'était simplement rendu, l'Amiral Ssran l'aurait probablement épargné, reprit Windu. Grâce à tes agissements, les morts se conteront par millions, simplement parce qu'Echuu Shen-Jon a refusé de battre en retraite!

Echuu veilla à garder un ton calme et poli.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Maître, on ne peut pas présumer de ce que Ssran aurait fait ou pas si Palanhi s'était simplement rendue ! C'est un monstre! Il adore massacrer des innocents! De plus, si Palanhi tombait, tout le secteur y passait!

Plo Koon intervint.

-Sauf que tout le secteur va quand même y passer. La flotte de l'Amiral Ackara n'est pas assez forte pour le défendre. Tout ce que nous y avons gagné, c'est que Ssran est fou de rage.

-Mais non, le secteur ne va pas y passer! Ssran a décidé de rester, mais Ando n'est plus qu'une planète isolée!

-Sauf que c'est à l'Amiral Ssran que nous avions affaire, dit Yoda.

-Et si tout le secteur doit y passer, autant sauver la flotte, reprit Plo Koon. Le Conseil est unanime. Tu ne peux plus rien pour Palanhi. Nous t'ordonnons de rentrer sur Coruscant avec ton armée."


	8. Chapter 8

Si on le lui avait proposé ne serait-ce que quelques jours plus tôt, Naat aurait sûrement refusé de visiter Heyan-Palavas. Comment aurait-elle pu faire du tourisme plutôt que de travailler à venger son frère ? Mais les temps changeaient. Après la victoire remportée à Treska II, Naat avait enfin aperçu (de loin, mais aperçu quand même) une lueur d'espoir.

Après tout, c'était Stam qui était mort, pas elle. Et Stam n'aurait certainement pas voulu que sa sœur gâche la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir survécu pour une vengeance qui, de toute façon, ne ramènerait pas les morts. « C'est toujours du désespoir que naît la colère », avait commenté Volran.

Et qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire pendant que son maître s'entretenait avec le Conseil des Jedi ? Même si elle ressentait toujours un vague sentiment de culpabilité, elle laissa Volran (le Premier Ministre en personne se recyclait comme guide touristique ! Si Naat ne l'avait pas vu, elle ne l'aurait pas cru !) la guider à travers les couloirs d'Heyan-Proctor, une forteresse haute de près de sept cent mètres érigée pour protéger la planète contre un envahisseur qui avait sévi des milliers d'années auparavant. Son armement étant aujourd'hui complètement dépassé, elle n'était plus qu'un impressionnant monument attirant des touristes de tout le secteur.

Naat apprit énormément de choses sur Palanhi en écoutant Volran. Bien avant la fondation de l'Ordre Jedi et de la République Galactique, Palanhi était divisée en une douzaine d'états rivaux, de cultures fondamentalement différentes. Le Royaume de Palavas était l'un de ces états. Sous le commandement de Kerias Seer, grand chef de guerre doublé d'un redoutable homme politique, les Palavans parvinrent à renverser leur gouvernement et à accéder à la démocratie. Dès lors, ils partirent en croisade pour « permettre aux autres peuples d'accéder à la démocratie ». Mais en réalité, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour envahir et écraser tous les autres peuples de Palanhi. Kerias Seer, brillant stratège, parvint à conquérir toute la planète et à imposer à tous la démocratie, la langue et la culture Palavane. Y compris à ceux qui n'en voulaient pas.

Depuis cette époque, la capitale s'appelait toujours Heyan-Palavas, ce qui signifiait « capitale de Palavas », le siège du Gouvernement s'appelait toujours « Adr-Palavas », car cela voulait dire « siège du gouvernement de Palavas », etc. Tout cela fascinait Naat.

Volran était en train d'expliquer pourquoi Palanhi était restée neutre lors de la crise d'Exorgon, quand Naat entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier secret qui menait au dernier étage.

« Je croyais que vous seul pouviez accéder à cet étage ?

-Moi et tous ceux que j'y autorise. Alors détendez-vous, ce n'est pas forcément un chasseur de primes Séparatiste. Vous pouvez ôter votre main de votre arme… »

A contrecœur, Naat éloigna sa main de son sabre-laser. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand sur un Echuu visiblement épuisé.

« Cela fait des heures que je vous cherche ! Prévenez-moi la prochaine fois que vous emmenez Naat visiter Heyan-Palavas ! J'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles !

-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne pensais pas que votre conversation avec le Conseil des Jedi serait si brève. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Le Conseil des Jedi m'a ordonné de rentrer sur Coruscant avec mon armée, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Et un quart d'heure plus tard, l'Amiral Ackara a reçu un message similaire du Chancelier Palpatine !

-Pardon? hurla Naat, totalement stupéfaite. Tout un secteur est en jeu, nous avons une chance de…capturer l'Amiral Ssran, et eux, ils nous ordonnent de battre en retraite ? Mais comment peuvent-ils faire une chose pareille ?

-Quelles raisons vous ont-ils donné ? demanda Volran.

- En clair, le dernier discours de Ssran les a tant impressionné qu'ils pensent que nous n'avons aucune chance. Ils veulent sauver la flotte en abandonnant le secteur.

-Alors on va leur laisser le secteur sans combattre ? rugit Naat. Simplement parce qu'ils pensent que nous ne pouvons pas l'emporter ? Ce ne serait pas de la lâcheté, par hasard ? »

En temps normal, jamais Naat n'aurait osé insinuer que les Maîtres étaient lâches. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était vraiment folle de rage. On ne lui demandait pas de renoncer à vouloir venger un mort, on lui demandait de renoncer à sauver des vivants !

« Je ne pense pas que l'on devienne membre du Conseil des Jedi en étant lâche, remarqua Volran. Général Shen-Jon, êtes vous sûr qu'il n'y a pas une autre raison ? »

Maintenant que Volran posait la question, Naat avait bien l'impression de connaître cette autre raison…

« J'ai bien peur que oui, soupira Echuu. Je pense que le Conseil…se méfie de moi et Naat.

-Et pour quelles raisons ?

-A cause de la mort de Stam, répondit péniblement Naat.

A la seule prononciation de ce nom, Naat sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Rassemblant son courage, elle poursuivit :

« Stam était mon frère et le Padawan d'Echuu avant moi. Il est mort à la bataille de Géonosis, tué par une disciple de Dooku, et depuis, le Conseil craint qu'Echuu et moi…qu'Echuu et moi n'ayons basculé du Côté Obscur.

-De plus, ajouta Echuu, le palmarès de l'Amiral Ssran est plutôt impressionnant. Le Conseil craint donc probablement que Naat et moi ne cherchions à venger ses nombreuses victimes. C'est probablement pour cela que les Maîtres veulent que nous partions. Je peux me permettre un léger retard, mais si l'Amiral Ssran n'attaque pas bientôt-et il est bien trop rusé pour faire une chose pareille ! -Palanhi se retrouvera sans flotte et sans armée…

-Il restera les volontaires de Palanhi, rappela Naat. Et moi, je resterais !

-Tu ne comprends pas, Naat. Le Conseil se méfie déjà de nous. Si nous restons, nous serons bannis de l'Ordre. Nous viendrons grossir les rangs des égarés, l'Histoire se rappellera de nous comme des traîtres, des Jedi Noirs, au même titre que le Général Xendor, ou, plus récemment, Sora Bulq…

-Mais je m'en fous ! explosa Naat avec une hargne qui surprit Echuu. Qu'ils me renvoient donc de l'Ordre Jedi, qu'ils me fassent passer pour la dernière des Sith si ça les amuse ! Je m'en fous, parce qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes que ma vie, mon appartenance à l'Ordre Jedi, ou ma réputation ! Des millions, si ce n'est des milliards, de vies sont en jeu ! Qu'ais-je encore à perdre, maintenant que Stam est mort ? Et si je dois mourir tuée par les Séparatistes et échouer, et bien au moins j'aurais fait tout ce que j'aurais pu ! Je préfère encore cela que de partir et d'apprendre par l'Holonet que Ssran s'est emparé du secteur !

-Tu es en train de confirmer les craintes du Conseil des Jedi. Et les miennes. Tu ne vois donc pas que tu es en train de tenir un discours de Jedi Noir ?

Volran reprit la parole.

-Non, Général Shen-Jon, dit-il d'un ton glacé, ce n'est pas cela, un discours de Jedi Noir. Un Jedi Noir serait resté pour tuer l'Amiral Ssran, pas pour défendre des milliards d'innocents ! Je ne suis pas un expert du Code des Jedi, mais je sais au moins cela !

-C'est vrai, excusez-moi.

-Maître Shen-Jon, restez vous aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, pour vous ? Votre place au sein des Jedi, ou la vie de millions d'innocents ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Naat…Depuis toujours, je suis un Jedi. Je suis parvenu au rang de Maître. Je suis respecté par tous, au sein de l'Ordre Jedi. Ce n'est pas si facile de laisser tout cela de côté…

-En somme, conclut Volran, vous savez très bien quelle est la bonne décision à prendre. Vous avez seulement du mal à vous y résoudre…

-Mais comment être sûr que c'est la bonne décision ? Comment savoir si les Maîtres n'ont pas raison ? Je suis peut-être vraiment sur le point de basculer du Côté Obscur…

Volran soupira.

-Général Shen-Jon, savez-vous pourquoi le Gouvernement de Palanhi a été destitué, il y a vingt-trois ans ?

-Heu, non, pourquoi ? demanda Echuu, qui ne voyait pas très bien le rapport avec leur conversation.

-Et bien c'est à cause de moi, à cause d'une décision que j'ai prise. A l'époque, des sectes vouant un culte aux Seigneurs Sith apparaissaient un peu partout dans la Galaxie-je crois d'ailleurs que le Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn a eu affaire à l'une d'elle. L'une de ces sectes a vu le jour au sein d'un petit groupe de scientifiques Palanhis. Au nom de leurs croyances, ils perpétrèrent des crimes effroyables contre les Jedi. J'étais alors Ministre de la Justice. Naturellement, je voulus faire condamner ces assassins. Mais l'ultra majorité de la population s'y opposa violemment : ils pensaient que j'agissais sur ordre des Jedi. Pour eux, faire condamner ces criminels-qui n'avaient rien fait contre les Palanhis- était le premier pas vers l'hégémonie Jedi.

« Je savais que si je faisais passer la loi qui me permettrait de les condamner, notre Sénat voterait la dissolution de notre gouvernement. Tous mes collègues m'incitèrent à ne pas faire passer la loi. Je savais que cette décision sonnerait peut-être le glas de ma carrière. Pourtant, je la fis quand même passer. Pourquoi ? Parce que je savais ce que trop de gens ne savaient pas : que je ne faisais pas cela sur ordre des Jedi, mais parce que ce n'était que justice. Et aujourd'hui, tout prouve que j'ai eu raison de le faire : les Jedi ne règnent pas sur Palanhi, et je suis même devenu Premier Ministre il y a quatre ans.

« Il y a vingt-trois ans, j'ai eu le courage de prendre une décision que tous désapprouvaient et qui anéantirait probablement ma réputation et ma carrière. Pourtant, je l'ai prise quand même, parce que je savais qu'elle était juste. Pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas capable d'en faire autant aujourd'hui ? »

Même pour le plus grand stratège Quarren depuis des siècles, ce ne serait pas facile. Ainsi songeait Voss Ssran en observant la représentation holographique de Palanhi, dans sa cabine à bord de l'_Œil du Cyclone_. Le continent où se trouvait Heyan-Palavas, Heyan-Tall, était défendu par de puissantes batteries. Il ne pourrait pas faire atterrir de troupes ou bombarder sans subir d'énormes pertes. A terme, il était probable que ses forces l'emporteraient, mais ce n'était pas la victoire que Ssran voulait. Il voulait une victoire écrasante, un massacre qui choquerait toute la République et que personne ne pourrait oublier. Il voulait qu'on se souvienne éternellement de ce qui était arrivé aux Palanhis pour avoir osé le trahir.

Mais comment remporter cette victoire écrasante ? Ses vaisseaux n'auraient pas le temps de détruire les batteries ou de faire atterrir les troupes avant d'être abattus. A moins que…

« Commodore Rey'Kas ? appela l'Amiral dans son communicateur.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Amiral ?

-Je crois avoir un plan qui viendra à bout de la défense de Palanhi. Pour commencer, vous allez me chercher des mercenaires. Des mercenaires fiables, pas les Gamorréens et les Weequays de bas-étage employés par les Hutt.

-A vos ordres. Mais…Pourquoi ne pas se contenter de droïdes ? Les droïdekas, par exemple, sont largement assez bien armés pour…

-En bataille rangée, peut-être. Mais la mission que j'ai à leur confier nécessite plus d'intelligence que n'en ont les droïdes. Ensuite, vous allez reprendre contact avec l'un de nos vieux amis Hutt… »

« Naat ! Attention ! hurla Echuu dans son communicateur lorsqu'il vit une salve de turbolaser jaillir du cargo.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître, ce type tire comme un alcoolique, répliqua joyeusement Naat tout en esquivant allègrement le tir.

En dépit de la sagesse des paroles de Volran, Echuu était toujours incapable de prendre une décision. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il se décide vite, car s'il avait trop de retard, le Conseil des Jedi en conclurait qu'il refusait de venir…

Sachant que chercher désespérément une solution en faisant les cent pas ne servirait à rien, Echuu avait espéré se détendre en rejoignant la flotte de l'Amiral Ackara pour l'aider à maintenir le blocus.

A présent que tous les mondes Séparatistes voisins étaient passés sous le contrôle de la République, les vaisseaux de ravitaillement ennemis n'avaient plus aucune chance d'atteindre Ando. Ce qui n'empêchait pas certains d'essayer.

« Allez-y au canon ionique, ordonna Echuu. Le pilote n'est pas très doué, je pense qu'on peut se permettre de le prendre vivant. »

Des paroles impensables pour Echuu lors de la bataille de Treska II. Mais plus jamais il ne céderait au Côté Obscur. Les batteries ioniques du croiseur _Victoire _qui accompagnait Echuu ouvrirent le feu sur le cargo Séparatiste. En un quart d'heure, le vaisseau ennemi était neutralisé.

« Naat, monte à bord et voit ce que tu peux tirer du pilote, ordonna Echuu.

-A vos ordres, Maître. »

Là encore, demander à Naat d'interroger un prisonnier Séparatiste aurait été impensable pour Echuu quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait entendu Naat exiger la mort du capitaine Séparatiste qu'ils avaient intercepté au début de leur mission. Il avait vu Naat invoquer le Vaapad lors d'un entraînement au sabre-laser. Mais il sentait bien qu'elle allait mieux, et il faudrait bien qu'il la teste un jour ou l'autre…

A présent que le danger était passé, il pouvait revenir à bord du croiseur _Victoire_ se reposer et prendre une douche…Et réfléchir à nouveau à ce qu'il allait faire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naat vint le rejoindre dans sa cabine.

« Alors, comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire ?

-Le pilote était un Aqualish, venu de Xa Fel. Apparemment, il ne travaille pas pour les Séparatistes, mais quand il a appris que sa planète natale était assiégée, il a décidé de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait, et il a volé ce cargo. Il ne s'était encore jamais servi de turbolasers auparavant, c'est pour cela qu'il tirait si mal.

-Et que va-t-il devenir ?

-J'ai ordonné qu'il soit relâché. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu aider son peuple, et il a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage. »

Echuu se sentit fier d'elle. Non seulement elle ne l'avait pas égorgé, mais en plus elle l'avait laissé en liberté…

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, Naat : En quoi notre blocus menace-t-il les Aqualish ? Ils ont largement de quoi survivre sur leur planète. Notre siège ne devrait gêner que les ravitaillements en fournitures militaires…

-Oui, mais l'Amiral Ssran a pris le peuple Aqualish en otage, on vient de l'apprendre. Tant que notre blocus ne sera pas levé, il coupera les vivres aux Aqualish.»

Echuu soupira. Encore des gens qui mourraient s'il obéissait au Conseil des Jedi…Naat enfonça le clou.

« Vous savez très bien ce que vous avez à faire, Maître…Si vous restez, vous pouvez sauver tous ces gens. »

_Que vais-je faire ? Je suis sur le point de désobéir au Conseil des Jedi…Pour sauver des millions de gens ! Que s'est-il donc passé pour que j'en arrive là ?_

Depuis vingt-cinq ans, le Seigneur du Crime Hutt Vartok Besadii tenait d'une main de fer la planète Teltka. Il était l'un des plus puissants Seigneurs Hutt du clan Besadii. Même les Chevaliers Jedi et le clan rival des Desilijik ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Et pourtant, pour la première fois en un quart de siècle de règne tyrannique, sous le regard stupéfait de sa cour, Vartok semblait craindre quelqu'un. Représenté holographiquement, c'était un Quarren, grand et large d'épaules.

« Ssran…murmura Vartok en tentant désespérément de dissimuler son affolement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie envoyé Cordro le Jeodu te tuer, je te le jure ! Ce sont les Desilijik qui…

Ssran sourit d'un air sadique.

-Bonjour, Vartok…Content de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Pourquoi t'affoles-tu ? Je viens simplement te demander un petit service…

-Que veux-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu travailles pour Dooku, maintenant…Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je devienne un pion sur l'échiquier de la Confédération ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec votre guerre et je tiens à garder mon indépendance… »

Voilà, il fallait qu'il pose des conditions…Que ce soit Ssran qui négocie pour lui demander un service, et non pas lui qui négocie pour se débarrasser de Ssran le plus vite possible…Il fallait qu'il paraisse contrôler la conversation…Pas que tous ces imbéciles de Weequays, Jeodu, Klatooiniens et autres s'imaginent qu'il était assez faible pour qu'ils tentent de le renverser…et garder son calme, il fallait avant tout qu'il garde son calme…

« Mais que vas-tu imaginer, voyons ? reprit Ssran d'un ton faussement aimable qui inquiétait encore plus Vartok. Je veux juste te demander…un petit service. En souvenir du bon vieux temps où nous travaillions ensemble… (l'ironie de Ssran était encore pire pour Vartok que si Ssran s'était exprimé d'un ton ferme. Elle laissait penser à tous que le pirate Quarren n'avait rien à craindre du Hutt) Vois-tu, comme tu l'as peut-être entendu dire, je suis en difficulté dans le secteur de Palanhi…Bien sûr, j'ai un plan pour anéantir tous ces imbéciles, mais pour cela, il me serait utile (l'usage du « il me serait utile » plutôt que de « j'ai besoin » laissait penser que ce n'était pas indispensable aux plans de Ssran, ce qui lui évitait d'être dépendant du Hutt et lui permettait de rester en position de force) d'avoir quelques canonnières _Drastyra _d'Emberlene…Or, j'ai appris que tu en avait acquis quelques-unes, récemment…

Vartok glapit.

-Hein ? Mais tu sais ce qu'elles m'ont coûté, ces canonnières ? Et tu crois que je vais te les donner comme ça? »

Rapides et puissamment armés, idéales pour les raids, les canonnières _Drastyra_ avaient été la pierre angulaire de la flotte d'Emberlene à l'époque où cette planète avait tenté de conquérir les systèmes voisins. Les Jedi et les flottes alliées les avaient toutes détruites, à six exceptions près ; Six exceptions qui se trouvaient à présent entre les mains de Vartok.

Bien sûr, Vartok était prêt à céder ses canonnières si ça lui permettait de se débarrasser de Ssran. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il les cède sans négocier, sinon Ssran penserait que Vartok était assez désespéré pour lui céder encore plus ; il fallait pousser le Quarren à négocier.

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse mes canonnières ! Du moins…Pas sans compensation financière. En remerciement pour les services que tu m'as rendu autrefois (services qu'il avait déjà payé d'ailleurs, mais qu'importait), je ne te demanderais que la moitié de leur véritable valeur, mais il est hors de question que…

Mais Ssran était trop rusé pour se faire avoir par des moyens aussi grossiers. Il l'interrompit :

-Tiens donc ? fit Ssran d'un air amusé. Tu te crois en position de négocier ? Tu veux que j'anéantisse ton clan, comme je l'ai fait avec celui des Garindi ?

Visiblement, le souvenir de ces meurtres amusait autant Ssran qu'ils effrayaient Vartok. Le Hutt fit une dernière tentative :

« Mais tu as besoin de mes canonnières pour te libérer du blocus de la République ! Si je ne te les donne pas, tu ne pourras pas revenir te venger ! Et de toute façon, même si je le voulais, les canonnières devraient franchir le blocus pour te rejoindre !

-J'ai besoin de ces canonnières pour franchir les défenses de Palanhi ; détruire la flotte, j'en fais mon affaire. Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, lorsque les canonnières seront là, il n'y aura plus de blocus, et si elles n'arrivent pas malgré tout, je pourrais revenir t'en parler… »

Vartok frissonna. Son clan était plus puissant que ne l'avait été le clan Garindi, mais Ssran était l'un des plus grands stratèges de son époque, et il disposait à présent de l'appui de la Confédération…

-Très bien…Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Bien. Sois toujours aussi conciliant avec moi à l'avenir, et tu vivras vieux… »

L'heure était venue de prendre une décision. Pour Echuu, pour Naat, pour l'Amiral Ackara, pour tout le monde. Partir ou rester ? Et quelle stratégie appliquer pour ceux qui resteraient ? Le Gouvernement de Palanhi et l'état-major de la flotte Républicaine s'apprêtaient à se rencontrer pour en décider.

« J'ignore ce que l'Amiral Ackara décidera, dit Echuu à Volran dans le speeder qui les conduisait à Adr-Palavas. Les Diamalas sont généralement du genre à suivre les ordres de leurs supérieurs, mais Ackara ne m'avait pas l'air très heureux de laisser tomber Palanhi…Mais même si lui reste, certains membres de son état-major choisiront peut-être de s'en aller.

-Oui, et à votre place, je me méfierais des préjugés visant un peuple entier, commenta Volran.

-A propos, intervint Naat depuis l'arrière du véhicule, que pensent les Palanhis de la tournure des évènements ?

Le visage du Premier Ministre s'assombrit.

-Je me suis renseigné ce matin, et j'ai déjà perdu vingt points dans les sondages. Après la victoire de Treska II, ma côte de popularité avait bondit…Mais c'était pour mieux retomber. Ssran a réussi son coup avec son message…Enfin ceci dit, il n'y a à priori pas de tentative de coup d'état à craindre pour le moment ; La plupart des gens m'en veulent d'avoir attiré sur Palanhi la fureur de Ssran, mais ils savent que les Séparatistes ne les épargneront pas. Ils se battront.

-Vous devriez vous estimer heureux, dit Echuu. Sur beaucoup de planètes, vous auriez déjà été renversé.

Volran sourit.

-Vous ne pensiez pas les Palanhis si courageux, je présume ? Tout le monde nous prend pour les derniers des opportunistes, depuis que nous sommes restés neutres lors de la crise d'Exorgon…

-C'est vraiment idiot, dit Naat. Tous les peuples ont fait une erreur au moins une fois dans leur Histoire. Les Palanhis ne sont ni meilleurs ni pires que les autres.

-Justement, je ne suis pas si convaincu que c'était une erreur. Je pense que la version officielle de la République au sujet de la crise d'Exorgon ne nous dit pas tout. Mais qu'importe, c'est du passé.

-Avons-nous des nouvelles de la guerre ? demanda Echuu. Je n'ai pas trop suivi l'actualité, depuis le message de l'Amiral Ssran…

-Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes. Sur Skor II, les forces de la République ont essuyé un nouvel assaut ; ils tiennent toujours, mais le Général Y-pod-Rim a été tué. Son Padawan a pris le commandement des survivants, mais il ne tiendra probablement pas longtemps. Si les Séparatistes triomphent, Anchoron sera complètement isolée.

-C'était perdu d'avance, commenta tristement Echuu. Le froid handicape les clones, pas les droïdes.

-Sur Xa Fel, ça va mieux. Une nouvelle offensive ennemie a été repoussée sans trop de difficultés par les forces d'un Général Iktotchi, je ne sais plus son nom. En revanche, il semble que sur Barab III, la guérilla du Général E'tyra ait prit le dessus avec l'appui de la Confédération et des Trandosiens. Ils sont entrés dans la capitale ce matin.

-Génial… »

Barab III était une petite colonie sans réelle valeur stratégique, mais la victoire du dictateur Barabel n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour autant.

« Pour cette défaite, reprit Volran, la République ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Depuis douze ans, le Sénat corrompu refuse d'aider E'tyra à renverser le gouvernement oligarchique en place. Rien d'étonnant à ce que E'tyra ait accepté de s'allier à la Confédération ; si la République l'avait aidé plus tôt, nous n'en serions pas là…

-Mais la République avait peut-être de bonnes raisons ! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi convaincu du bien-fondé du combat de E'tyra ?

-Parce que je l'ai personnellement rencontré, après avoir été renvoyé de mon poste de Ministre de la Justice. J'ai vu la misère dans laquelle le Gouvernement local maintenait la population pour servir les intérêts de la Fédération du Commerce. Et la République a laissé faire. Qu'auriez-vous fait, à la place de E'tyra ?

-Je croyais que nous en avions fini avec ces histoires ! Vous soutenez la République, oui ou non ?

-Général Shen-Jon, on peut très bien soutenir la République parce que l'on sait que la Confédération est bien pire sans fermer les yeux sur ses défauts…Et nous poursuivrons cette discussion plus tard, car nous sommes arrivés. »

La réunion avait lieu dans une immense salle d'Adr-Palavas que Naat n'avait jusque là jamais vu. Il y avait là beaucoup de gens, humains et extraterrestres, qui formaient de petits groupes de discussions. Parmi eux, la Padawan reconnut l'Amiral Ackara et le capitaine Mevdim, qui discutaient avec un officier Ishori et une femme d'une grande beauté.

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre ? »

Un homme dont le bras droit avait été remplacé par une prothèse s'avança.

« Ah, bonjour Esraal, répondit Volran. Je vous présente le Général Shen-Jon et la Commandante Reath, les Jedi qu'on nous a envoyés. Voici Esraal Par, qui dirige notre armée de volontaires.

-Enchanté, dit Echuu. Vous avez combattu pendant l'occupation ?

Esraal sourit tristement.

-C'est là que j'ai perdu mon bras. Les soldats clones m'ont sauvé de justesse. Enfin, c'était pour la bonne cause. Volran, je vous préviens, Natiorg est sur le sentier de la guerre ; Depuis tout à l'heure, il essaye de convaincre les autres Ministres que nous devrions chasser la République et supplier l'Amiral Ssran de nous pardonner. Et il faudra aussi se méfier de ce secrétaire d'état, Nam Ezrak.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Où est Natiorg ?

-Il est là-bas, en train de faire son cirque devant le Ministre de l'Intérieur.

-Ah oui, Heldry…Il est trop ambitieux, celui-là, il soutiendra Natiorg si ça lui permet de prendre plus d'importance…Echuu, Naat, je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille les raisonner. »

Il s'éloigna. Echuu et Naat se frayèrent un chemin pour rejoindre l'Amiral Ackara.

« Ah, Général Shen-Jon, Commandante Reath…Nous commencions à nous demander où vous étiez passés. Je vous présente Delphine Kaerdra, la Ministre de la Défense de Palanhi, et le Capitaine Irdrata, qui commande le _Fraternité_. Voici Echuu Shen-Jon, Maître Jedi et Général, et sa Padawan, Naat Reath. »

Kaerdra était étonnamment jeune pour une Ministre. Elle avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et les yeux d'un superbe vert émeraude. Elle était très belle, et son élégante robe n'y était pour rien. Naat sentit dans la Force son courage et son intelligence.

« C'est un honneur, c'est la première fois que je rencontre des Jedi. Et je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne fais pas partie des imbéciles qui veulent vous chasser de la planète et rallier la Confédération.

Naat sourit.

-Mais je ne suis qu'une modeste Padawan Jedi, c'est moi qui suis honorée de vous rencontrer.

-Et rassurez-vous, de notre côté, nous ne faisons pas partie des imbéciles qui pensent que les Palanhis sont des lâches, ajouta Echuu.

-Trop de gens ont des préjugés dans cette Galaxie, approuva doucement l'Amiral Ackara. Ah…Les choses sérieuses commencent. Volran prend la parole. »

Naat, comme tous les autres invités, se tourna vers Volran, qui se trouvait un peu plus haut, sur une estrade. Tous cessèrent leur conversation pour écouter le Premier Ministre.

« Chers Ministres, chers officiers de la République, nous sommes réunis ici pour décider de l'avenir de Palanhi, et peut-être même de tout le secteur. Comme vous le savez, il y a quelques jours encore, les Séparatistes occupaient notre belle planète. Heureusement, grâce au courage d'Esraal Par et ses troupes, grâce au brillant commandement de l'Amiral Ackara, et grâce aux intrépides Jedi, non seulement Palanhi a été libéré, mais nous avons infligé une terrible débâcle à l'impitoyable Amiral Ssran. Malheureusement, le Haut Commandement de la République nous a retiré son soutien ; malheureusement, de plus en plus de gens dans la population, et même au sein du Gouvernement (il jeta un regard noir à Natiorg et Nam Ezrak), pensent que nous devrions nous rendre. Alors, la question se pose aujourd'hui : Allons-nous céder ou continuer à lutter ? Il est l'heure de prendre votre décision. »

Sans aucune hésitation, Naat prit la parole.

« Je reste ! Depuis des années, l'Amiral Ssran sème la terreur dans la Bordure Extérieure. Ses victimes se comptent en dizaines de millions. A cause de la passivité de la République, il est devenu le pirate le plus puissant depuis Zeltrog le Zabrak ! Nous tenons enfin une occasion de l'arrêter, il est hors de question de la rater ! Et si je pars, tout le secteur tombera entre les mains de ce fou. Il n'a fait aucun mystère du sort qu'il réserverait à Palanhi. Ce serait un abandon de partir ! »

Echuu prit la parole à son tour.

« L'Amiral Ssran est d'ores et déjà en train de prendre la population d'Ando en otage pour atteindre ses objectifs ! Il serait criminel de laisser Palanhi tomber entre les mains d'un homme aussi dépourvu de pitié ! J'ignore où me mènera cette décision, car je suis en train de désobéir au Conseil des Jedi, mais lui obéir, ce serait condamner cette planète et ma Padawan ! Alors je reste ! »

Un homme de taille moyenne, richement vêtu, intervint furieusement:

« Et moi, je pense que c'est justement en restant sur cette planète que vous la condamnez ! Si vous partez, peut-être arriverons-nous à convaincre Ssran d'épargner Palanhi ! Et c'est aussi dans votre intérêt, Jedi ! La flotte de la République est incapable de faire face à celle de Ssran ! Tous ceux qui resteront mourront et entraîneront Palanhi dans leur chute, alors partez, Jedi ! Vous et votre Padawan resterez en vie, et nous ne voulons plus de vous, ici ! »

Ce discours ne laissa pas sans réaction. Tout le monde voulut prendre la parole en même temps, que ce soit pour soutenir le Ministre (probablement Natiorg ou Nam Ezrak) ou s'y opposer. Il fallut dix longues minutes pour que le calme revienne. Volran accorda la parole à Kaerdra.

« Ezrack, vous êtes bien naïf si vous pensez que Ssran va nous épargner sous prétexte que nous aurons tourné le dos à la République ! Et ce n'est pas tout, car la République ne voudra probablement plus de nous si nous les trahissons ! Vous ne pensez pas que l'image de Palanhi a assez souffert comme cela ?

Un autre Ministre Palanhi, légèrement corpulent, contre-attaqua :

« Mais c'est justement la faute des Jedi et de leur République que nous nous trouvons dans cette situation ! Et de Volran Daar ! S'ils n'avaient pas poignardé la Confédération dans le dos…

Kaerdra l'interrompit.

-Peut-être, mais à présent que nous sommes dans cette situation, il va bien falloir nous en sortir ; et nous ne le pouvons sans l'aide de la République !

Un secrétaire d'état intervint.

-Ce débat me semble parfaitement inutile. C'est au Premier Ministre de décider si nous continuons à aider la République ou non. Nous, nous sommes ici pour écouter la décision des officiers de la République et éventuellement négocier si elle ne nous satisfait pas.

Volran approuva.

-En effet. Et en vertu de l'article douze des Lois Fondamentales de Palanhi, qui prévoit qu'en cas de guerre, le Chef d'Etat décide seul de la marche à suivre, j'ordonne que nous continuions de soutenir la République. »

Il fallut un quart d'heure pour calmer les opposants de Volran. _On se croirait au Sénat de la République, _pensa Naat avec mépris. Décidément, les politiciens étaient partout les mêmes. Le Premier Ministre reprit d'un air agacé :

« A présent, si nous en avons terminé avec ce hors-sujet (remercions au passage Nam Ezrak de l'avoir lancé), peut-être pourrions-nous écouter la décision des officiers de la flotte…

-Je reste ! dit férocement le Capitaine Irdrata. Nous ne céderons pas comme des lâches !

-Je reste, dit froidement le Capitaine Mevdim. Il serait complètement idiot de partir alors que nous sommes sur le point de l'emporter.

-Je reste, dit d'un ton hésitant une jeune commandante Humaine nommée Mève.

-Nous restons tous ! confirma l'Amiral Ackara, soutenu par tous les autres officiers. Cette planète est trop belle pour que nous l'abandonnions à l'ennemi !

-Alors nous sommes tous d'accord, approuva Naat. Nous mourrons jusqu'au dernier s'il le faut, mais nous n'abandonnerons pas Palanhi ! »


	9. Chapter 9

« …Et à présent qu'il est avéré que c'est bien l'Amiral Tonith qui commandait la flotte de Liinade III, je ne sais plus du tout où la chercher. Même le contrebandier Jorj Car'das et les espions Baldavians ne savent pas où elle est passée, acheva l'hologramme du Chevalier Jedi Twi'lekk Jor Drakkas.

-Bien fait tu as d'aller voir sur Liinade III, approuva Maître Yoda. Malheureusement, une fausse piste c'était. De ta faute, ce n'est pas.

-Maîtres, à présent que j'ai perdu la piste de Sev'rance Tann, je demande l'autorisation de revenir sur le front.

-Non. Désolé je suis, mais poursuivre Tann encore tu dois. Essaye dans la Bordure Extérieure, du côté de Géonosis. Dans ses environs, la Force me dit que Tann est.

-A vos ordres, Maître. Je ne vous recontacterais pas avant de l'avoir localisé. »

L'hologramme du Chevalier Jedi Twi'lekk disparut, laissant seuls les membres du Conseil des Jedi. Agen Kolar prit la parole.

« Maître Yoda, est-il bien nécessaire de continuer à poursuivre la Général Tann ? Jor Drakkas est l'un de nos meilleurs Chevaliers. Il est courageux et est un excellent sabreur, même sans la Force. Est-ce que nous n'aurions pas plus besoin de lui sur le front ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Mace Windu, devançant Yoda. Je suis d'accord avec Maître Yoda. Tous deux, nous sentons que Sev'rance Tann représente une grande menace pour la République. Elle et Dooku préparent quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose qui pourrait bien briser la résistance de la République. Nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit, mais nous savons qu'il faut à tout prix neutraliser Sev'rance Tann avant qu'elle ne parvienne à ses fins.

-De plus, ajouta Plo Koon, Sev'rance Tann n'est pas seulement une Jedi Noire, comme cette Asajj Ventress. C'est aussi l'une des plus grandes stratèges de la Galaxie, peut-être même encore plus douée que le Général Grievous ou l'Amiral Adar Tallon.

-Neutralisée, cette femme doit être.

-Et Jor Drakkas est peut-être le seul Chevalier à en être capable, dit l'hologramme de Shaak Ti. Sev'rance Tann a déjà assassiné plus d'un Jedi, il faudra un Chevalier courageux et expérimenté pour lui tenir tête.

-Je propose que si Jor Drakkas parvient à venir à bout de Tann, nous lui accordions le rang de Maître Jedi, suggéra Ki-Adi-Mundi.

-Excellente idée, approuva Maître Yoda, suivi de tous les autres membres du Conseil.

Une demi-heure passa, au cours de laquelle les Maîtres discutèrent de la possibilité de lancer un assaut sur Shola. Finalement, compte tenu de l'environnement volcanique peu favorable à une offensive, le Conseil tomba d'accord sur la nécessité d'éviter un nouveau Skor II. Il fut ensuite question de la situation sur Mrisst. Si Mrisst tombait, les Séparatistes pourraient lancer des raids sur le Secteur Sesswenna ; Mace Windu parvint donc à convaincre les autres Maîtres de la nécessité d'envoyer des renforts, en dépit de l'avis de Plo Koon qui estimait que l'Amiral Tallon disposait de forces suffisantes pour tenir tête aux Séparatistes.

« Excusez-moi, Maîtres, dit un Padawan Durosien en entrant, interrompant les débats sur la situation dans l'Hégémonie Ciutrique, mais le Chancelier Suprême a demandé à vous voir. Il dit qu'il a de très graves nouvelles au sujet de Palanhi. »

« Ils ont fait quoi ? demanda Mace Windu, visiblement abasourdi.

Bien sûr, il avait parfaitement entendu. C'était juste qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Cela me déplait tout autant que vous, Maître Windu, dit doucement le Chancelier Palpatine. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre doute possible. Le Général Shen-Jon, sa Padawan et la flotte que nous avons envoyé ont décidé de rester sur Palanhi malgré nos ordres.

-Mais Echuu ne se rend donc pas compte qu'il frôle le Côté Obscur ? Cela ne me surprend pas de la part de sa Padawan, depuis la mort de son frère, elle n'écoute plus personne. Mais Echuu ? Comment un Maître Jedi aussi expérimenté que lui a-t-il pu…

-Il est possible qu'Echuu soit resté pour protéger sa Padawan, rappela Shaak Ti. Il a déjà perdu Stam, il ne doit pas avoir très envie de laisser Naat seule avec la bataille qui se prépare…

-Peut-être, mais il va à l'encontre de nos ordres ! Qu'il reste pour tuer l'Amiral Ssran ou pour protéger Naat, cela revient au même, car les Jedi n'ont pas plus droit à l'attachement qu'à la vengeance !

-Il est vrai que le comportement du Général Shen-Jon est inquiétant, approuva Plo Koon. Cependant, il est encore un peu tôt pour dire s'il a ou non basculé du Côté Obscur.

-Mais il nous a désobéi !

-De conclusion hâtive, nous ne devons pas tirer. Peut-être avons-nous fait une erreur en ordonnant à Echuu de partir.

-Maîtres, je sais que vous faites entièrement confiance à Echuu à cause de ses exploits sur Colorba et lors de la guerre d'Emberlene, mais il a changé depuis la mort de Stam ! Et lui donner Naat comme Padawan n'a pas du arranger les choses !

-Trop méfiant tu es, Mace. Voici ce que nous allons faire : Nous allons envoyer un maître Jedi sur Palanhi pour surveiller Echuu. Lui nous dira si Echuu a ou non basculé du Côté Obscur, et s'il avait de bonnes raisons de rester. S'il l'estime nécessaire, Echuu sera arrêté.

-Je suis de l'avis de Maître Yoda, affirma Palpatine. Nous devons laisser une chance au Général Shen-Jon et à l'Amiral Ackara. Après tout, peut-être réussiront-ils à triompher de Ssran, et dans ce cas, ce sera une victoire éclatante pour la République. Et s'ils échouent, nous pourrons mettre en valeur le fait que nous leur avions ordonné de battre en retraite, ce qui évitera que la République soit considérée comme responsable.

-Et les clones ? demanda Plo Koon. Ils sont conditionnés pour obéir au Chancelier, avant même d'obéir à leurs Généraux Jedi. Si nous leur ordonnons de partir, ils partiront. Alors qu'allons-nous en faire ?

-ça me semble évident ! répliqua Mace Windu. On ne va pas les laisser sur Palanhi si c'est pour soutenir les mutins !

-Ce n'est pas si simple, expliqua le Maître Jedi Kel Dorian. Si nous retirons les clones, cela pourrait bien signifier la fin des derniers espoirs d'Echuu, et il mourra pour rien. Lui, la flotte et tout le secteur seront balayés par l'Amiral Ssran. Mais si nous laissons les clones, il se pourrait qu'Echuu et Ackara soient tout de même vaincus, et dans ce cas, les clones seront détruits alors que nous aurions pu les sauver. Alors allons-nous prendre le risque de les laisser ?

-En tant que Chancelier Suprême de la République, j'ordonne que les soldats clones placés sous les ordres du Général Shen-Jon restent sur Palanhi. Les clones sont les meilleurs soldats de la Galaxie, ils pourraient bien faire la différence lors de cette bataille. C'est un investissement qui me parait minimal, comparé aux gains potentiels.

-Je suis de cet avis aussi, approuva Plo Koon. Stratégiquement, c'est la meilleure solution.

Mace Windu semblait scandalisé.

-Mais…Echuu, Naat Reath et l'Amiral Ackara se sont rendus coupables de mutinerie ! Qu'on leur accorde le bénéfice du doute, je veux bien l'admettre, étant donné les états de service d'Echuu. Mais leur laisser les clones ? D'un point de vue purement stratégique, c'est peut-être très bien, mais nous sommes en train d'encourager les mutineries ! Que vont penser nos autres officiers ? Qu'ils peuvent désobéir en toute impunité ? Et nous sommes peut-être en train de laisser une armée des meilleurs soldats de la Galaxie aux mains d'un Jedi Noir !

-Maître Windu, c'est à moi, et à moi seul qu'appartient cette décision. Je pense que ne pas punir une mutinerie fera bien moins de dégâts que d'abandonner tout un secteur, pas vous ?

-Des milliards de gens vivent dans le secteur de Palanhi, rappela Shaak Ti. Nous ne sommes pas des Seigneurs Sith ; nous n'allons pas les abandonner à cet infâme pirate Quarren parce que nous redoutons les conséquences politiques !

A la grande surprise de Mace Windu, Yoda intervint dans le sens du Chancelier.

-Trop méfiant envers Echuu tu es, Mace. Te laisser aveugler par la crainte de voir ton ami basculer du Côté Obscur, tu ne dois pas. Même les Maîtres Jedi omniscients ne sont pas. Peut-être la mauvaise décision avons-nous pris, cette fois.

-Nous devons faire confiance à Echuu, dit Shaak Ti.

-Bon, très bien, je vois que je suis en minorité. Mais je vous aurais prévenus… »

Le Conseil se retira. Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que le Chancelier tenait un discours sur Palanhi au Sénat, le Maître Jedi Agen Kolar partait pour Palanhi, accompagné de commandos clones, avec pour mission d'arrêter Echuu s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de sa cabine, l'Amiral Ssran s'adressait à l'hologramme de Natiorg, le Ministre de la Culture de Palanhi ; Nam Ezrak ayant été arrêté pour trahison, c'était ce politicien âgé et légèrement corpulent qui l'avait remplacé comme espion au service de Ssran. Pour l'heure, Volran Daar et Delphine Kaerdra n'avaient pas encore réuni suffisamment de preuves pour faire arrêter celui-ci.

« Ainsi, ils refusent toujours de partir ? demanda Ssran en dissimulant son large sourire, bien que son interlocuteur ne soit probablement pas capable de déchiffrer les expressions Quarren.

-J'ai bien peur que non, Amiral ; quelques sous-officiers et membres d'équipages ont obéi au Chancelier, mais les officiers supérieurs de la flotte sont tous d'accord pour continuer à défendre Palanhi ; et ceux qui sont partis ont vite été remplacés par des volontaires de Palanhi sur ordre de la Ministre de la Défense, Kaerdra. Quant aux Jedi, après avoir un peu hésité, ils ont décidé de rester, eux aussi.

-Et les clones ? questionna Ssran. Il sont programmés pour obéir au Chancelier avant tout, pas à leurs officiers…

-En effet, mais il semble que ce vieux baratineur de Palpatine ait finalement décidé de ne pas les retirer. Les chances pour que la population décide de renverser Daar sont aussi très minces; la plupart des gens lui en veulent d'avoir mis Palanhi dans cette situation, mais Kaerdra est apparemment parvenue à les convaincre que leur seule chance de survie était de se battre... Cette imbécile arriviste mériterait de...

-Je vois, coupa Ssran, interrompant un flot d'insultes destinées à la Ministre de la Défense. Dans ce cas, cela ne me laisse qu'une seule alternative, conclut Ssran en songeant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il paraisse trop enthousiaste s'il voulait conserver ses alliés au gouvernement de Palanhi.

Natiorg prit soudain un air complètement paniqué:

-Attendez, nous pouvons...

-Désolé, monsieur le Ministre, s'excusa ironiquement Ssran en coupant la communication. Mais j'ai une planète à raser... »

Stratégiquement, il eut clairement été préférable que Ackara et Shen-Jon obéissent au Chancelier; pourtant, Ssran n'était somme toute pas si mécontent de leur décision: il était bien décidé à leur faire payer leur traîtrise de la bataille de Treska II... Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, les pirates l'emporteraient, puisque les loyalistes ne pouvaient à l'évidence plus espérer de renforts; ce serait l'occasion pour Ssran de donner aux livres d'Histoire une nouvelle bonne raison de se souvenir de lui...

Une demi-heure plus tard, toute la flotte Séparatiste passait en hyperespace; leur destination: Palanhi, et la plus grande bataille que le Secteur ait connu depuis la Crise d'Exorgon.

_Que suis-je en train de faire?_ se demanda Echuu. Il regarda par la verrière de son chasseur ; la flotte de l'Amiral Ackara était là, attendant les Séparatistes, déterminée à défendre Palanhi. Plus le temps passait, plus Echuu remettait en question sa décision de désobéir au Conseil des Jedi. Pour ne rien arranger, quelques heures plus tôt, Echuu avait de nouveau rêvé de la mort de Stam; mais cette fois, cela ne s'était pas passé du tout de la même façon. Cette fois, Echuu avait réagi à temps et s'était battu seul contre Sev'rance Tann; cette fois, il avait invoqué le Côté Obscur et vaincu Sev'rance Tann, sauvant son Padawan. Mais alors, Echuu avait tué Sev'rance Tann, désarmée, et il avait entendu la voix de Maître Windu lui annoncer qu'il était renvoyé de l'Ordre Jedi...

« Bon, ils se ramènent, ces pirates? » Demanda la voix de Naat sur le canal de communication.

Echuu soupira. La question avait été formulée sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien sûr, mais Echuu sentait bien dans la Force que Naat était réellement impatiente d'en découdre avec les pirates; et quoi qu'en dise Volran Daar (qui, malgré son amabilité et sa franchise apparente restait un politicien déterminé à retenir les Jedi pour sauver sa planète), Echuu n'était pas sûr que ce soit pour sauver Palanhi plutôt que par haine de l'Amiral Ssran... Il aurait suffit d'un ordre du Conseil des Jedi pour anéantir tous les progrès faits par Naat depuis la bataille de Treska II...

« Arrêtes, tu vas nous porter la poisse... » rétorqua une autre voix féminine, toujours sur le canal de communication.

La pilote qui venait de parler se nommait Laymra; d'origine Twi'lekk, elle vivait sur Palanhi et s'était portée volontaire pour remplacer le clone tué lors de la bataille d'Ando. Elle était à peine plus âgée que Naat.

-Allez savoir, peut-être que de leur côté, les Séparatistes attendent que nous attaquions Ando? plaisanta Echuu pour détendre Laymra.

-Les voilà! » Prévint brusquement un clone alors que l'armada ennemie jaillissait de l'hyperespace.

Bien qu'elle l'ait brièvement aperçue à Ando, Naat fut stupéfaite par la taille de l'armada Séparatiste lorsque celle-ci jaillit de l'hyperespace ; il n'y avait fort heureusement plus que neuf _Lucrehulk_, trois ayant été détruits à la bataille de Treska II ; mais les vingt-quatre Destroyers _Recusant_ et les deux énormes Frégates _Munificent_ étaient tous là. Naat se sentit brusquement très vulnérable à bord de son petit chasseur Jedi. Mais fort heureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Toutes les forces de l'Amiral Ackara étaient également rassemblées dans le système : les huit Cuirassés Rendilis et les dix Croiseurs _Carrack_, lourds et lents ; les neuf Destroyers Stellaires _Victoire_ et les douze Croiseurs _Acclamator_, rapides et bien armés, en dépit de déflecteurs peu puissants ; et bien sûr, il y avait Echuu et les autres chasseurs.

Cependant, Naat en avait conscience, la flotte de la République était loin d'être suffisante pour faire face à celle de Ssran… Mais qu'importait ; comme elle l'avait dit à Echuu et à Volran, Naat préférait mourir que d'abandonner des milliards de gens à l'Amiral Ssran… Surtout après avoir vu les images des attaques de Ssran contre les planètes voisines de Palanhi… Et surtout sachant que Stam était mort à cause de la Confédération… Naat se ressaisit aussitôt. Elle s'était juré de ne plus penser à cela ; Echuu avait raison, ça ne ramènerait pas Stam à la vie, et ça la mènerait au Côté Obscur…

Et soudain, la bataille commença. Les Destroyers Stellaires de classe _Victoire_, situés à la pointe de la flèche formée par la flotte loyaliste, ouvrirent brusquement le feu sur l'armada Séparatiste, emplissant brusquement l'espace séparant les deux flottes de leurs lasers destructeurs; les Destroyers _Recusant_, placés aux extrémités des tentacules de la flotte ennemie, ripostèrent aussitôt. Naat retint son souffle; les formations adoptées par les deux flottes lui donnaient l'impression de voir s'affronter dans les ténèbres de l'espace un immense dragon et une énorme pieuvre...

Les Destroyers _Victoire_ encaissèrent plutôt bien l'assaut, mais ce n'était là que le début; des gigantesques hangars des _Lucrehulk_ jaillirent des milliers et des milliers de silhouettes acérées, impatientes de mettre en pièces en pièces les vaisseaux de la République: les chasseurs-vautours.

« Ceux-là, c'est pour nous... commenta Echuu.

-Mais, Général, ils sont bien trop nombreux! dit Laymra d'un ton où perçait l'angoisse, malgré ses efforts pour la dissimuler.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une option... L'Amiral Ackara va envoyer les _Carrack_ les occuper avec leurs boucliers; mais ils ne seront pas assez rapides pour éliminer les droïdes, répondit Echuu, sans parvenir à cacher que lui non plus n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'issue de l'affrontement.

-Allez, courage, Laymra! N'oublie pas que les droïdes n'ont pas de boucliers... » la rassura Naat, soulagée de voir quelqu'un de plus inquiète qu'elle et songeant qu'elle était exactement dans le même état que Laymra avant l'embuscade d'Ando.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Echuu, imité des autres pilotes loyalistes, dirigea son chasseur vers la tête du dragon, où les chasseurs-vautours s'apprêtaient à assaillir les Destroyers _Victoire _et les Croiseurs _Carrack _; estimant que les chasseurs constituaient des cibles prioritaires, les droïdes modifièrent aussitôt leurs vecteurs.Le choc fut d'une violence extrême. Les chasseurs-vautours lâchèrent des nuées et des nuées d'aiguilles rouges sur les vaisseaux de la République ; ce fut un désastre. En dépit des talents qu'ils avaient hérité de leur modèle, les pilotes clones ne purent échapper à autant d'adversaires ; près de la moitié d'entre eux disparurent dans une multitude d'explosions en quelques minutes. Naat eut beau abattre les chasseurs-vautours les uns après les autres, chaque ennemi qu'elle détruisait était remplacé par cinq de ses camarades ; elle eut beau écouter la Force lui indiquer où ses ennemis allaient tirer, elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver tous les tirs, d'autant plus qu'elle devait également prendre garde à ne pas heurter un autre appareil. L'espace de Palanhi semblait n'être plus que croiseurs et chasseurs, tirs de turbolasers et torpilles à protons, explosions et shrapnels. Très vite, il ne resta rien de son bouclier, et Naat crut qu'elle allait mourir comme tous ces clones dont elle avait senti la disparition dans la Force et entendu les cris d'agonie sur son canal de communication; la peur et la haine l'envahirent brusquement.

Cependant, lorsque les commandants Séparatistes décidèrent de reporter l'attention de leurs chasseurs-vautours sur les vaisseaux-lourds, pensant probablement que les chasseurs loyalistes étaient désormais trop peu nombreux pour représenter une menace sérieuse, Naat s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Sans prendre le temps de s'en réjouir, elle lança aussitôt son chasseur à la poursuite d'un escadron de chasseurs ennemis qui harcelait un croiseur léger _Carrack_, déterminée à faire payer la mort de ses camarades au centuple.

_Cette bataille se présente mal…_pensa sombrement l'Amiral Ackara en observant la bataille depuis la verrière du _Fraternité_ avec un mélange d'effroi et de fascination. Il ne s'était aucunement attendu à ce que la défense de Palanhi soit facile, bien sûr; mais le déroulement de la bataille jusqu'à présent dépassait ses pires craintes. C'était au niveau des chasseurs que la situation était la plus alarmante: plus de la moitié d'entre eux avaient d'ores et déjà été réduits à l'état de débris flottants dans l'espace; c'était un désastre, même s'ils avaient détruit au moins quatre fois plus de chasseurs-vautours. La perte d'un escadron était moins préjudiciable à Ssran que la perte d'un chasseur à Ackara... Fort heureusement, les deux Jedi étaient toujours en vie pour le moment. A présent, ils pourchassaient les escadrons de chasseurs-vautours à la tête des clones survivants, qui s'étaient heureusement dispersés pour s'attaquer aux vaisseaux légers.

Fidèle à sa réputation, l'Amiral Ssran exploitait au maximum sa supériorité numérique en vaisseaux lourds ; il envoyait juste assez de vaisseaux lourds pour tenir tête aux vaisseaux d'Ackara, de façon à ce que les plus fragiles puissent se relayer pour recharger leurs boucliers. Cette vieille stratégie Barabelle se révélait terriblement efficace ; Ackara avait ainsi vu nombre de ses Destroyers _Victoire_ disparaître sans avoir causé de dommages sérieux aux vaisseaux ennemis.

_Courage,_ pensa Ackara. _Ssran n'est pas invincible; j'ai réussi à le surprendre à la Bataille de Treska II._ _Pas question de me laisser envahir par le désespoir; j'ai décidé de rester protéger Palanhi, je l'assumerais jusqu'au bout._

S'efforçant de garder un calme typiquement Diamala, Ackara s'interrogea: devait-il faire entrer les Croiseurs _Acclamator_ dans la bataille? Il avait pensé qu'il serait plus judicieux de les garder pour affronter les _Lucrehulk_, mais manifestement, les loyalistes n'étaient pas près d'atteindre le cœur de la flotte ennemie... Si les _Acclamator_ ne venaient pas immédiatement leur prêter main-forte, tous les _Victoire_ y passeraient; Ackara ordonna donc l'entrée en lice des _Acclamator_. Après tout, la priorité immédiate était de repousser les _Recusant_.

Ackara craignait cependant que l'arrivée des _Acclamator_ ne fut trop tardive; les tentacules de la flotte ennemie resserraient inexorablement leur étreinte sur la flotte loyaliste. Même les Cuirassés n'étaient plus à l'abri: une Frégate _Munificent_ et deux Destroyers ennemis étaient en train de se créer une percée vers le cœur de la formation loyaliste, sur le côté gauche du Dragon...

Sur le pont de commandement de l'_Oeil du Cyclone_, l'Amiral Ssran observait lui aussi la bataille; mais lui souriait. Il souriait parce qu'il prenait enfin sa revanche, et qu'il ne connaissait rien de meilleur. Dire que les loyalistes étaient débordés était un doux euphémisme; ils étaient assailli de toutes parts. Il ne restait déjà plus que quatre des neuf Destroyers Stellaires _Victoire_ et six des dix croiseurs légers _Carrack_; Ackara s'était finalement décidé à faire entrer en jeu ses _Acclamator_, mais ils étaient bien trop légers pour représenter une menace sérieuse face aux _Recusant_. Ssran avait attendu ce moment précis pour ordonner à l'une de ses Frégates _Munificent_, la _Domination_, d'attaquer le Cuirassé _Robuste_; en effet, la légèreté des _Acclamator_ les aurait avantagé face à la Frégate, lourde et lente. Mais à présent qu'ils étaient pris dans l'engagement contre les _Recusant_...

Encore une fois, l'Amiral Ssran sourit. Ackara était piégé, bientôt d'autres vaisseaux lourds s'engageraient dans la percée crée par la _Domination_, et ils atteindrait le vaisseau-amiral loyaliste _Fraternité _; d'après les détecteurs, il ne restait plus qu'un escadron de chasseurs mené par les deux Jedi pour s'opposer au passage de la Frégate _Munificent_. Ssran ne prit même pas la peine de donner des ordres pour les arrêter.

Soudain, une inquiétante explosion attira le regard de l'Amiral Ssran:

« Commodore Rey'kas? Qu'est-il arrivé à la _Domination_?

-Il semble que des chasseurs ennemis soient parvenus à détruire son générateur de bouclier à coup de torpilles à protons, Amiral...

-Mais il n'y en avait qu'un seul escadron! Où auraient-ils trouvé la puissance de feu nécessaire pour...

-Nous détectons à présent trois escadrons, Amiral... Apparemment, ils ont trouvé un moyen de duper nos détecteurs...

-Je vois... J'imagine que le Maître Jedi s'est servi de ses pouvoirs télépathiques pour coordonner les autres chasseurs et leur permettre de voler à moins d'un mètre les uns des autres, afin qu'ils se superposent en un seul signal sur nos détecteurs... Rusé, mais cela ne les sauvera pas. »

Il fallait le reconnaître, les loyalistes se défendaient bien. Tant mieux: Ssran aimait ce type de proies...

Echuu trouva la force de sourire en observant les puissantes batteries du Cuirassé _Robuste_ réduire en miettes la Frégate _Munificent _et son escorte; le _Fraternité_ était hors de danger pour le moment. Mais son sourire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit les trois escadrons de chasseurs qui les attendaient. Ils ne feraient certainement pas le poids face à un nombre égal de chasseurs pilotés par des êtres pensants, mais ils risquaient de les retarder, alors que les vaisseaux lourds avaient cruellement besoin de l'aide de chasseurs...

« Naat? Laymra (la jeune pilote Twi'lekk avait survécu à la première confrontation avec les droïdes, ce qui était exceptionnel pour quelqu'un qui n'était ni clone ni Jedi) et moi nous occupons des chasseurs-vautours; n'y fais pas attention, prends les deux premiers escadrons avec toi, et allez aider les _Acclamator_ du côté droit!

-J'y vais, Maître. »

Echuu se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de la laisser seule prendre le commandement de deux escadrons de clones; il sentait dans la Force que la mort de tant de ses compagnons d'armes l'avait bouleversée... Mais pour l'heure, Echuu avait d'autres priorités que l'état d'esprit de sa Padawan; survivre à cette bataille qui tournait à la débâcle, par exemple...

Laissant la Force le guider pour esquiver les tirs ennemis, Echuu aligna dans son viseur et abattit méthodiquement sept chasseurs ennemis, l'un après l'autre; après quelques minutes de combat, il ne resta plus aucun chasseur ennemi; mieux encore, les loyalistes n'avaient aucune perte à déplorer, car même Laymra avait survécu.

Cependant, Echuu se rendait compte que la bataille était sur le point d'être perdue, en dépit de la destruction de la _Domination_. Le dernier Destroyer _Victoire_ venait de se casser en deux, assailli par des nuées de chasseurs-vautours, et il ne restait plus que quelques _Acclamator_ et _Carrack _épars pour protéger les Cuirassés, tandis que l'Amiral Ssran disposait encore d'une Frégate _Munificent_ et de six Destroyers _Recusant_ pour appuyer ses _Lucrehulk_, tous intacts... _Comment cette bataille a-t-elle pu tourner au désastre si vite?_ se demanda Echuu.

Mais le dragon n'était pas disposé à s'avouer vaincu; des redoutables batteries turbolasers des Cuirassés jaillirent de puissantes salves rouges qui vinrent frapper de plein fouet les _Recusant_. Les loyalistes se battraient jusqu'au bout!

A l'évidence, la priorité d'Echuu et ses chasseurs était maintenant de se servir de leur rapidité pour neutraliser les imposants _Lucrehulk_, qui se décidaient enfin à entrer en lice; la plupart des chasseurs-vautours avaient finalement été décimés par la traque acharnée à laquelle s'étaient livrés les chasseurs loyalistes avant de s'attaquer à la Frégate _Munificent_. Mais soudain, alors que Echuu s'apprêtait à ordonner à son escadron de se concentrer sur les batteries turbolasers du _Lucrehulk_ le plus proche, il sentit brusquement dans la Force la peur de Naat... Regardant son écran tactique, il s'aperçut alors que sa Padawan et les deux escadrons de clones qu'elle commandait étaient bloqués entre la dernière Frégate et les derniers escadrons de chasseurs droïdes. Le souvenir de Stam éventré sous ses yeux par Sev'rance Tann revint à Echuu avec la brutalité d'un coup de poing Gamoréen... Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Echuu ouvrit la communication avec le commandant de l'escadron clone.

« Commandant? Changement de programme: nous allons prêter main-forte aux escadrons de la Commandante Reath!

-A vos ordres, Général.

-Heu, Général Shen-Jon? Intervint l'Amiral Ackara. Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt... »

Mais Echuu coupa immédiatement la communication et dirigea son chasseur vers la Frégate _Munificent_, suivi de son escadron. Il n'y avait tout simplement plus de place pour la raison dans l'esprit d'Echuu: il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose: sauver Naat, sauver sa Padawan à tout prix. C'était comme si le reste de la bataille avait brusquement cessé d'exister, comme s'il ne voyait pas que le _Robuste_ venait de se transformer en boule de feu et que l'Amiral Ackara avait plus que jamais besoin de son aide; comme s'il ne voyait pas que les chasseurs-vautours étaient bien trop nombreux... Lorsque les chasseurs-vautours et la Frégate Munificent les accueillirent avec leur hospitalité habituelle, cela fit à Echuu l'effet d'une douche froide. La Force lui permit d'enchaîner habilement les manœuvres d'esquive et chacun de ses tirs fit mouche, mais ses pilotes n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir la Force avec eux... Dès le début de la confrontation, Echuu vit les chasseurs de Laymra et de deux pilotes clones exploser dans des nuages de shrapnels. Les deux escadrons de Naat se retournèrent aussitôt pour prendre les droïdes en tenailles, mais eux-mêmes étaient pris en tenailles entre les chasseurs-vautours et la Frégate _Munificent_... Finalement, alors que Echuu commençait à se demander avec angoisse si son imprudence n'allait pas tous leur coûter la vie, les derniers chasseurs-vautours furent abattus, et les survivants fuirent loin de la Frégate _Munificent_; les deux Jedi étaient par miracle toujours en vie, mais des trois escadrons de clones qui avaient participé à la bataille, il n'en restait qu'un. Laymra et vingt-trois pilotes clones avaient été tués; la mort de Laymra était particulièrement douloureuse pour Echuu, car alors que les clones étaient destinés à combattre pour la République et à mourir pour elle, la jeune Twi'lekk aurait pu avoir un destin tellement plus heureux... Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Echuu avait la désagréable impression que ces pilotes étaient morts par sa faute... Alors que Echuu luttait pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir et la haine, il se jura que plus aucun allié ne serait tué par sa faute...

« Capitaine Tray'lya? appela l'Amiral Ssran sur un canal de communication destiné à un Destroyer _Recusant_. Dîtes à vos artilleurs de viser un peu plus des lanceurs de torpilles à protons, je crois qu'ils vont... Ah, parfait. »

Pour la énième fois de la bataille, Ssran sourit férocement; une énorme partie de la proue du Cuirassé _Robuste_ venait d'exploser. Un autre Destroyer _Recusant_ et un _Lucrehulk _crachèrent leurs rayons destructeurs encore quelques minutes, et le _Robuste_ devint le premier Cuirassé loyaliste détruit pendant la bataille, emportant avec lui le deuxième _Recusant_. Pour Ssran, nul doute que les huit autres suivraient sans tarder.

« Comment s'est passé l'embuscade? demanda Ssran à son second.

-Les deux Jedi s'en sont sortis, ainsi que quelques clones. Mais la majorité des chasseurs loyalistes y sont passés.

-Dommage. Ces Jedi sont décidément d'excellents pilotes... »

Mais qu'importait! La victoire des Séparatistes était inéluctable; Les boucliers des Cuirassés ennemis étaient moribonds, et les derniers vaisseaux légers avaient été balayés sans la moindre difficulté. Ssran songea qu'il était heureux qu'il ait réussi à contraindre Ackara à lancer ses _Acclamator_ dans le combat dès le début de la bataille, car ses _Lucrehulk_ et sa Frégate _Munificent_ n'auraient certainement pas fait le poids face à la rapidité des vaisseaux légers... C'était également une chance que tant de chasseurs aient été détruits par les chasseurs-vautours, car eux aussi auraient donné du fil à retordre aux vaisseaux lourds...

La suite de la bataille ne fut qu'une longue mise à mort du Dragon; les Cuirassés eurent beau tirer leurs salves ioniques, leurs torpilles à protons et leurs turbolasers, ils n'avaient pas la puissance de feu nécessaire pour l'emporter avant que ce qui restait de leurs boucliers fut saturé; l'un après l'autre, les six premiers cédèrent sous l'assaut des Séparatistes, emportant avec eux deux _Lucrehulk_ et les trois derniers _Recusant_, mais laissant derrière eux une force bien trop forte pour les trois derniers Cuirassés.

« Amiral? appela Rey'kas tandis que la flotte Séparatiste s'attaquait aux derniers Cuirassés. Les canonnières du Seigneur Vartok et les mercenaires que vous avez demandé viennent d'arriver, et ils attendent vos ordres.

-Parfait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Rey'kas attira à nouveau l'attention de l'Amiral:

« Une transmission de votre contact sur Palanhi, Amiral...

-Natiorg? Que veut-il encore, celui-là? Je pensais avoir été clair: les Palanhis payeront pour leur trahison!

-Il dit avoir un nouveau marché à vous proposer.

-Passez-le moi, que je lui explique ce qu'il peut faire de son marché... Rien dans cette Galaxie ne pourrait me faire renoncer à donner une leçon à son peuple... »

_C'est la fin, _pensa sombrement l'Amiral Ackara en regardant l'_Infatigable _se faire réduire en miettes par la dernière Frégate _Munificent_, laissant seuls l'_Egalité_ et le _Fraternité_. Il ne se faisait absolument plus aucune illusion sur l'issue de la bataille: à moins que le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine n'ait brusquement changé d'avis et envoyé sa plus puissante flotte commandée par l'Amiral Tallon au secours des défenseurs de Palanhi, les loyalistes étaient perdus. C'était d'autant plus dramatique que juste après la bataille de Treska II, avant que le Chancelier Suprême et le Conseil des Jedi ne retirent leur soutien aux défenseurs de Palanhi, la bataille semblait gagnée d'avance pour Ackara... Tandis qu'à présent! A présent, deux Cuirassés en piteux état et quelques chasseurs étaient tout ce qui s'opposait encore à la victoire de l'Amiral Ssran... Au milieu de la formation ennemie s'avançait un _Lucrehulk_ largement modifié: _L'Oeil du Cyclone_.

Détournant son regard de la bataille, l'Amiral loyaliste observa son équipage. Ils auraient pu s'affoler, se précipiter lâchement vers les navettes de sauvetage, mais non; comme lui, ils restaient calmement à leurs postes et continuaient à combattre de leur mieux; Ackara était fier de commander un tel équipage... Ceci dit, Ssran avait de toute façon coutume d'ordonner la destruction des navettes de sauvetage ennemies après une bataille.

Le Capitaine Irdrata interpella l'Amiral:

« Communication du Capitaine Mevdim, Amiral.

L'hologramme du Capitaine Durosien de l'_Egalité_ apparut et prit la parole.

« Amiral, on dirait que c'est la fin pour nous et pour Palanhi...

-En effet, Capitaine. Les Jedi s'en tirerons peut-être, mais nous, certainement pas.

-Cela aura été un honneur de combattre avec vous. A présent, puisque tout est perdu, mon équipage et moi voudrions ne pas rater notre sortie... Pourriez-vous concentrer vos tirs sur le troisième Cuirassé à bâbord? Quitte à mourir, nous allons essayer d'emporter _L'Oeil du Cyclone _avec nous...

-Je vois. Adieu, Capitaine Mevdim.

-Adieu, Amiral » répondit l'officier avant de couper la transmission.

Conformément à la demande de Mevdim, le _Fraternité_ utilisa tout ce qui restait de sa puissance de feu pour ouvrir la voie à l'_Egalité_; ce dernier transféra toute sa puissance sur ses réacteurs et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il lui était possible vers le vaisseau-amiral ennemi. Mais les batteries turbolasers des _Lucrehulk_ le transformèrent en boule de feu avant qu'il n'ait atteint l'_Oeil du Cyclone_.

« Tout cela pour rien, Capitaine... » murmura tristement Ackara. Mevdim, Hèglam, la colonelle Mève... Tant de loyaux défenseurs de la République auraient trouvé la mort dans cette bataille... C'est à eux que Ackara songeait lorsque les turbolasers de l'_Oeil du __Cyclone_ transpercèrent les boucliers du _Fraternité_ et frappèrent le pont de commandement.

« Partons, Naat. C'est fini; nous avons échoué. » dit Echuu de sa voix grave sur le canal de communication.

Et Naat savait qu'il avait raison. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle, Echuu et les deux clones survivants ne pouvaient rien contre les huit vaisseaux lourds qui venaient d'anéantir le _Fraternité_, tuant l'Amiral Ackara, le Capitaine Irdrata et des milliers de membres d'équipage. Et pourtant, Naat devait lutter pour ne pas diriger son chasseur vers la flotte ennemie afin de mourir au cours d'une dernière tentative de venger ses compagnons morts et de sauver Palanhi...

Mais à contrecœur, elle suivit le chasseur d'Echuu vers Palanhi. Elle sut qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette bataille où toute l'horreur de la guerre s'était révélée à elle; non, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le massacre des chasseurs loyalistes au début de la bataille et la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée à ce moment-là, lorsque elle avait compris que la moindre erreur suffirait à la tuer, qu'elle n'était qu'une mouche prise dans un combat entre deux Rancors furieux; jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ces vaisseaux chargés de milliers de gens explosant les uns après les autres; jamais elle ne pourrait oublier son sentiment d'impuissance à cet instant, alors qu'elle assistait au triomphe de l'Amiral Ssran...

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était rejoindre les défenseurs terrestres de Palanhi et les aider de son mieux, tout en sachant que les forces terrestres Séparatistes finiraient bien par venir à bout des batteries planétaires, et qu'alors viendrait le bombardement... Mais même si Palanhi était condamnée, Echuu et Naat resteraient jusqu'au bout pour défendre la planète.

« Suivez-moi, Général Shen-Jon. Puisque nous avons perdu la bataille spatiale, il nous faut nous préparer à un rude combat terrestre. »

A peine descendu de son chasseur posé à Heyan-Palavas, Echuu laissa Volran Daar les entraîner, lui et Naat, vers Adr-Palavas. Il fut surpris de ne lire ni peur ni colère sur le visage du Premier Ministre, seulement une étrange résignation mêlée de tristesse; hélas, on ne pouvait en dire autant des autres membres du gouvernement de Palanhi, comme Echuu put le constater lorsque l'airspeeder de Volran les eut conduit à destination: le Ministre de l'Intérieur foudroya du regard les arrivants au moment même où ils ouvrirent la porte du dernier étage du siège du gouvernement de Palanhi.

«Êtes-vous fier de vous, Jedi? Vous avez attiré sur nous la fureur de l'Amiral Ssran et de la Confédération, et maintenant, vous échouer à nous protéger?

Un regard noir du Premier Ministre le rappela à l'ordre.

-Aucun journaliste n'est présent, Heldry. Alors épargnez-nous vos longues tirades pompeuses, et n'essayez pas de nous faire croire que vous vous souciez de ce qui peut arriver au peuple de Palanhi. Maître Shen-Jon et sa Padawan ont décidé de rester malgré les ordres du Chancelier, et ils restent encore nous aider malgré la destruction de la flotte; je pense que cela démontre autant leur courage que leur volonté de nous protéger. Comment se déroule l'évacuation?

Heldry avait manifestement quelque chose à ajouter au sujet de la responsabilité des Jedi, voir de celle de Volran lui-même, mais il sembla finalement décider que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle; quand il répondit, ce fut pour parler de l'évacuation.

« Nous avons commencé à évacuer la population d'Heyan-Palavas et des quinze autres principales villes vers les campagnes, mais à ce rythme-là, ça nous prendra des siècles; rien n'a été prévu pour une évacuation aussi massive, et la population ne nous facilite pas la tâche... J'ai bien peur que la plus grande partie de la population ne soit pas loin si... Non, _quand_ l'Amiral Ssran commencera son bombardement...

-C'est bien ce que je craignais... répondit Volran. Où est Kaerdra?

-Elle est déjà partie au centre de commandement organiser la défense des batteries planétaires; nous serions d'ailleurs bien inspirés de la rejoindre, Adr-Palavas est très exposé aux bombardements... J'espère que vous êtes bien conscient que nos soldats volontaires et les clones que nous ont laissé les loyalistes ne feront pas le poids face aux légions de droïdes de Ssran?

-A ce propos, intervint Echuu, Naat et moi devrions peut-être rejoindre les défenseurs de l'une des batteries?

-Tout de suite, Général, assura Volran. Nous allons juste au centre de commandement de la défense voir où vous envoyer.»

Echuu et Naat se trouvaient toujours au centre de commandement lorsque l'assaut des Séparatistes contre les batteries qui défendaient Heyan-Tall commença. Mais contre toutes attentes, il ne constitua pas en le débarquement de TMT, de Super Droïdes, de droïdekas ou d'un quelconque autre élément de l'infanterie Séparatiste; l'Amiral Ssran y avait préféré des vaisseaux de bombardement, au nombre de six./

« Qu'espère-t-il? s'interrogea Kaerdra à voix haute. Ces vaisseaux ne sont pas du tout assez puissants pour détruire les batteries avant d'être eux mêmes détruits, et ils n'auront pas non plus le temps de se poser à proximité des batteries pour débarquer des troupes...

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, commenta Volran. Vous connaissez l'Amiral Ssran, il doit avoir trouvé une tactique tordue...

-Je rêve ou ce sont des canonnières de classe _Drastyra_? demanda Echuu, qui avait déjà rencontré ce type d'appareils lorsque le Conseil des Jedi l'avait envoyé tenter d'empêcher la guerre entre le système d'Emberlene et ses voisins.

-On dirait bien, oui, confirma un officier. Ce sont les seules vaisseaux à avoir des missiles aussi volumineux proportionnellement à leur taille. Mais je croyais qu'elles avaient toutes été détruites lors de la guerre d'Emberlene?

-La plupart, oui, mais quelques-unes ont du nous échapper; ceci dit, je doute que Ssran les ai choisit par hasard pour mener cet assaut. Mais que peut-il bien vouloir faire de ces énormes missiles? Que prépare-t-il? »

Au fond de la salle, le Ministre de la Culture, Natiorg, entra et murmura quelque chose à Heldry; quoi que ce fut, ce dernier en parut profondément soulagé, et Natiorg repartit. Pendant ce temps, alors que Echuu et Kaerdra réfléchissaient en silence sur l'usage que Ssran comptait faire de ces canonnières, les _Drastyra_ parvinrent à portée des batteries planétaires; les batteries tirèrent lentement leurs puissantes salves rouges sur les vaisseaux ennemis; tous furent abattus l'un après l'autre. Cependant, les _Drastyra _avaient toutes eu le temps de tirer leurs impressionnants missiles, qui vinrent s'écraser sur les imposantes batteries... Mais n'explosèrent pas. Personne ne comprit ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que l'un des missiles s'ouvre et qu'en sorte une silhouette en armure dorée.

« Ce ne sont pas des missiles, mais des capsules! réalisa brusquement Naat d'un ton désespéré, mais où perçait cependant une admiration forcée.

-Ingénieux, remarqua Heldry. Ainsi, ses troupes ne seront pas exposées aux batteries...

-Je présume qu'il a aussi engagé des mercenaires pour l'occasion, supposa Echuu, ça m'étonnerais que des droïdes soient assez autonomes pour se débrouiller dans une telle situation... »

Les occupants du centre de commandement passèrent une demi-heure extrêmement angoissante à espérer un miracle, mais il ne s'en produit pas; prises par surprise, incapables de servir de l'incroyable puissance de feu des batteries, les troupes d'Esraal Par cédèrent facilement face aux mercenaires bien entraînés de l'Amiral Ssran. Echuu avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'un Sarlacc de Tatooine était en train de lui dévorer le cœur.

« Qu'allons-nous faire à présent? se lamenta Naat.

-La seule chose que nous puissions encore faire, lui répondit Echuu d'un ton où perçait le désespoir, nous allons prendre le commandement des soldats clones et de ce qui reste des volontaires de Palanhi, et nous allons essayer de reprendre les batteries avant que le bombardement de Ssran n'ait fait trop de dégâts... »

Bien sûr, personne ne s'était réellement attendu à ce que les volontaires de Palanhi parviennent à défendre durablement les batteries contre les droïdes, mais voir l'Amiral Ssran se jouer aussi facilement et aussi rapidement de la défense de Palanhi, c'était réellement désespérant... Echuu aurait voulu avoir au moins le temps d'aider les soldats d'Esraal, quitte à mourir avec eux...

Au fond de la salle, Natiorg revint, et comme précédemment, dit quelque chose à voix basse à Heldry; celui-ci sourit comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il était nommé Chancelier Suprême de la République en remplacement de Palpatine. Echuu, l'observant, se demanda quelle bonne nouvelle Natiorg pouvait lui avoir annoncé... Peut-être l'évacuation de la population d'Heyan-Palavas s'était-elle mieux passée que prévu? Quoi qu'il en fut, Heldry se tourna vers Kaerdra et lui dit quelque chose que Echuu n'entendit pas en désignant l'extérieur du bâtiment... Celle-ci sortit aussitôt.

« Qu'attend-il pour commencer le bombardement? s'interrogea Volran Daar. Ce n'est pas que je sois impatient, mais à présent qu'il tient les batteries, qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'empêcher de... »

Le Premier Ministre fut interrompu par la brusque entrée de près d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés; avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, ils cernèrent les occupants de la salle et pointèrent leurs armes vers eux. Heldry prit la parole d'un ton qui indiquait sans ambigüité qu'il allait expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je vais vous le dire, moi, pourquoi l'Amiral Ssran ne nous bombarde pas! Jedi, ne faites pas un geste où j'ordonne à mes hommes de vous abattre; Volran, restez où vous êtes; tandis que vous trois et Kaerdra n'avez cessé de travailler à la perte de Palanhi, que vous en ayez eu conscience ou non, Nam Ezrak, Natiorg et moi-même, sachant que votre pitoyable flotte et l'armée sous-entraînée de Par ne sauraient nous protéger, nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour convaincre l'Amiral de renoncer à dévaster la planète; et croyez-le ou non, il a accepté, à condition que nous lui livrions les Jedi et le Premier Ministre!

Naat fut la première à réagir, et comme s'y attendait Echuu, ce fut peu diplomatiquement:

-Heldry, vous êtes un imbécile doublé d'un lâche et d'un opportuniste! Vous imaginez-vous vraiment que Ssran va épargner votre planète? Bien sûr que non, il vous a simplement manipulé pour que vous lui livriez ses pires ennemis! A présent, il va pouvoir massacrer les civils sans craindre que nous l'en empêchions ou que nous nous échappions! Mais que vous êtes vous donc imaginé? Certainement pas que Ssran épargnerait le peuple de Palanhi, vous n'êtes pas naïf à ce point; ne vous aurait-il pas plutôt promis la vie sauve et le poste de premier Ministre?

-Taisez-vous donc, petite Jedi prétentieuse et écervelée! Je ne sais pas ce que va faire Ssran; ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'en nous entraînant dans votre croisade contre la Confédération, vous n'avez réussi qu'à nous attirer la fureur d'un ennemi bien trop puissant pour nous tous; même si Ssran ne tient finalement pas ses promesses, je ne pourrais pas faire pire que vous, Palanhi est déjà condamnée, à vous entendre! Condamnée par vos agissements irréfléchis à la bataille de Treska II, condamnée par votre incapacité à nous défendre! Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle qu'il y a peu, vous étiez très enthousiastes à l'idée de mourir pour sauver les milliards d'habitants de cette planète; réjouissez-vous, je vous en donne enfin l'occasion! »

Echuu ne dit rien, mais il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter; et non plus seulement pour les habitants de Palanhi, mais aussi pour lui-même et pour Naat: des soldats vivants étaient bien plus difficiles à vaincre que des droïdes, et il n'était pas sûr de l'emporter en cas d'affrontement contre vingt soldats dont la moitié se trouvaient derrière lui; quoi qu'il en soit, Volran et Naat avaient toutes les chances d'y passer...

Volran prit la parole à son tour, plus calmement:

« Puis-je savoir comment vous comptez expliquer ce coup d'état et votre reddition au Parlement et au peuple, Heldry? Tous deux ont fini par soutenir mon engagement auprès de la République...

-...Parce que vous et Kaerdra les avez convaincus par vos mensonges qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, que l'Amiral Ssran n'accepterait jamais notre reddition! Mais si Ssran remplit sa part du contrat, je suis certain qu'ils changeront très vite d'avis et considérerons d'un autre œil votre soutien à la République; et sinon, s'il décide de bombarder Heyan-Palavas malgré tout, j'aurais des soucis plus importants que l'opinion du peuple et du Parlement... Vous êtes un imbécile, Volran: depuis toujours, Palanhi échappe aux guerres absurdes que se livrent les Jedi grâce à sa neutralité; et vous, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de soutenir la République! Et même à présent que l'Amiral Ssran a vaincu la flotte d'Ackara, vous continuez à vouloir combattre la Confédération jusqu'à la mort comme un héros d'holofilms! Qu'avons-nous donc à y gagner, si ce n'est peut-être une note de bas de page dans les livres d'histoire?

Cette fois, Echuu explosa:

-Ce que nous avons à y gagner? La satisfaction de savoir que l'on a fait tout ce que l'on pouvait pour empêcher la mort d'innocents, de ne pas avoir de sang sur les mains, voilà ce que l'on a à y gagner! Tout le monde meurt un jour, Heldry, jeune ou vieux, Premier Ministre ou non, riche ou pauvre; alors autant mourir la conscience tranquille!

-Taisez-vous donc, vous racontez n'importe quoi, comme tous les Jedi; du sang sur les mains? Mais c'est vous qui en avez pour nous avoir entraîné dans cette guerre! Avoir la conscience tranquille? Quelle importance! Taisez-vous, vous dis-je, ou nous vous calmerons à coup de rayons paralysant! Il faut que je contacte l'Amiral Ssran. »

Echuu hésita: il mourrait d'envie d'en découdre avec Heldry et ses hommes, même si Naat et Volran n'y survivraient probablement pas; mais pourtant, malgré l'urgence de la situation, la Force semblait lui conseiller d'attendre...

Il frémit de colère lorsque se matérialisa en face d'Heldry l'hologramme d'un Quarren grand et robuste; le Ministre de l'Intérieur prit à nouveau la parole:

« ça y est, je les tiens, Amiral! Nous sommes dans le centre de commandement de la défense de Palanhi, et je viens de capturer les Jedi et Daar!

-Pas trop tôt, rétorqua Ssran d'un ton amusé qui donnait l'impression à Echuu de voir une araignée dévaronienne jouant avec sa proie. Attendez, surtout ne quittez pas le centre de commandement: je vous envoie un vaisseau chargé de droïdekas et de créatures originaires de Myrkr qui neutralisent les pouvoirs des Jedi; le Comte Dooku se cherche de nouveaux disciples, peut-être ces deux-là feront-ils l'affaire... Quant à Daar, je vais lui faire payer cher sa trahison...

-Comme vous voudrez, Amiral » approuva Heldry avant de couper la communication.

Dès que Heldry eut prononcé ces mots, la Force cria à Echuu qu'il devait agir. Sans s'accorder le temps de la moindre réflexion, entièrement guidé par la Force, Echuu attira brusquement son sabre dans sa main, l'alluma et en frappa le soldat juste derrière lui; sans perdre la moindre seconde, il profita de la surprise de ses adversaires pour faire subir le même sort à deux autres soldats. Naat imita son Maître dès qu'elle vit jaillir sa lame verte et éventra un quatrième soldat; tout cela s'était passé en quelques secondes, et les soldats réagirent en arrosant les deux Jedi d'un feu nourri. Echuu para le plus de rayons possibles, mais la Force lui souffla qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'affronter les autres soldats; toujours guidé par la Force, il se découpa une ouverture dans la fenêtre de transparacier la plus proche... Et sauta. Il était au cinquième étage, mais la Force lui disait qu'il valait mieux prendre le risque d'une chute que de rester dans le centre de commandement; sachant que Naat n'avait pas encore une maîtrise de la Force suffisante pour sentir le danger aussi précisément, Echuu se servit de la télékinésie pour l'envoyer vers ce qu'il espérait être une autre fenêtre de transparacier, même s'il n'avait pas le temps de viser et de vérifier...

Alors qu'il invoquait la Force pour ralentir sa chute et atterrir en un seul morceau, Echuu aperçut avec horreur l'espace d'une fraction de seconde une énorme salve rouge tombant du ciel, puis l'énorme explosion du centre de commandement attestant de la mort de Volran Daar et d'Heldry... Et de Naat? Si elle n'avait pu quitter le centre de commandement à temps, Echuu ne se le pardonnerait pas... Toutefois, Echuu n'avait pas senti la mort de sa Padawan dans la Force, il y avait donc de grandes chances pour qu'elle fut encore en vie...

L'atterrissage du Maître Jedi fut douloureux, mais sa grande maîtrise de la Force l'avait sauvé; bien plus douloureux lui fut la vision qu'il découvrit en se relevant: il pleuvait sur Heyan-Palavas, et pas de l'eau.

_C'est parfait, _jubila l'Amiral Ssran en voyant les batteries de l'_Oeil du Cyclone_ rayer de la carte le centre de commandement de la défense de Palanhi, éliminant une bonne fois pour les deux Jedi, ce courageux imbécile de Volran Daar et le lâche Heldry.

« Excellent, maintenant concentrez-vous sur Heyan-Proctor et Adr-Palavas; après cela, feu à volonté! Réduisez-moi en cendres cette orgueilleuse cité! » ordonna l'Amiral avec un plaisir évident.

En quelques secondes, sa flotte allait anéantir des métropoles dont beaucoup étaient plus de vingt fois millénaires; cette destruction gratuite, motivée par la seule soif de sang de l'Amiral,choquerait tout le monde. Et c'était bien cela qui réjouissait le plus l'Amiral: savoir qu'on se souviendrait de lui avec terreur des années après sa mort dans toute la Galaxie, et probablement des siècles sur Palanhi. C'était l'idée qu'il se faisait de la réussite: nul n'était tenté de mépriser un tyran; on le haïssait, on avait peur de lui, mais on ne le méprisait pas, on ne l'oubliait pas. Ssran imagina la terreur et l'affolement de ses dizaines de millions de victimes, en bas; elles le considéraient avec effroi, et il n'y avait pas d'effroi sans admiration, cette même admiration que le rat-womp voue au dragon Krayt qui s'apprête à le tuer, être terrifiant mais supérieur... Ssran s'installa confortablement pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle.

Alors qu'elle se débattait pour parer les tirs ennemis, Naat sentit brusquement son Maître utiliser la Force pour la projeter vers la fenêtre opposée à celle par laquelle il venait de disparaître; elle eut tout juste le temps de se tailler une ouverture dans le transparacier avant de se retrouver dans le vide. La Padawan n'eut même pas le temps de se demander pourquoi son Maître tenait tant à ce qu'ils quittent le bâtiment avant de recevoir la réponse sous la forme de l'explosion du centre de commandement.

Cependant, si la jeune femme avait échappée au bombardement, elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire pour autant, car elle était en train de tomber du cinquième étage! Elle invoqua aussitôt la Force pour ralentir sa chute, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'était pas assez puissante, elle allait mourir comme tant d'autres gens en cette journée désastreuse... Elle aurait espérée une mort plus glorieuse... Si seulement elle avait eu le temps de faire plus de mal aux Séparatistes avant de mourir... Soudain, alors que Naat était convaincue que tout était perdu, son désespoir et sa colère semblèrent alimenter son énergie et elle commença enfin à ralentir... Mais le sol était déjà si près, si près... Oubliant totalement toute notion de lumière et d'obscurité, n'ayant plus rien d'autre en tête que sa survie immédiate, Naat s'efforça d'utiliser ses émotions pour contraindre la Force à la sauver... Elle ralentissait de plus en plus, elle était presque sauvée... Elle heurta finalement le sol très violemment, mais elle était toujours en vie, même si elle avait la certitude de s'être cassé un bras -le gauche, heureusement, elle avait eu le réflexe d'atterrir sur celui-là.

Soudain, alors qu'elle se relevait et se remettait en marche très péniblement, Naat sentit dans la Force un brutal déchirement comme elle n'en avait jamais connu jusqu'alors; rien d'étonnant à cela, l'_Oeil du Cyclone_, dont l'intimidante silhouette obscurcissait le ciel d'Heyan-Palavas tel un immense nuage d'orage, faisait maintenant feu de toutes ses batteries sur Heyan-Palavas, tuant des milliers de gens en quelques minutes! Où que porte le regard de Naat, il n'y avait que des civils fuyant avec affolement la destruction semée par les Séparatistes. Naat savait que près de quatre millénaires ans auparavant, des milliards de civils avaient trouvé la mort lors du bombardement de la planète Taris sans autre raison que la folie du Seigneur Sith Dark Malak; elle savait que les légendaires guerriers Mandaloriens avaient impitoyablement bombardé la planète Serroco; elle savait que des centaine de millions de gens avaient été massacrés durant la crise d'Exorgon; elle connaissait les ravages du bombardement d'Emberlene; mais c'était une chose de savoir que ces tragédies étaient arrivées, et une toute autre que d'assister personnellement à l'une d'elle, de sentir dans la Force la mort de tant de gens sans rien pouvoir y faire, de voir une cité plus ancienne que la République devenir la proie des flammes... C'était bien pire que de voir ses compagnons d'armes exterminés dans l'espace de Taris, car il s'agissait de civils, de gens qui n'y étaient pour strictement rien dans cette guerre et dont la mort était absolument inutile... Plus encore que l'ampleur du massacre, c'était la traîtrise de l'Amiral Ssran qui choquait Naat: à l'évidence, le pirate n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de tenir les promesses qu'il avait tenues à Heldry...

Naat aurait voulu mourir à l'instant même pour échapper à cette horreur qui dépassait l'imagination, mais la haine colossale qu'elle éprouvait à présent pour l'Amiral Ssran, pour Sev'rance Tann, pour le Comte Dooku et pour la Confédération entière la poussa à courir le plus vite possible pour ne pas devenir une victime de plus du bombardement, car elle se le jura, Ssran ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte... Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, Naat le retrouverait et le tuerait... Mais avant cela, il fallait qu'elle s'échappe d'Heyan-Palavas, ou elle ne serait plus qu'un chiffre dans le bilan du bombardement de Palanhi.

Depuis la mort de Stam, Echuu avait l'impression d'avoir un dragon dans le cœur, une bête titanesque qui crachait du feu et était capable de tout anéantir dans un accès de rage, qui aimait se battre et n'avait pas la moindre pitié pour ses ennemis; comme tous les Jedi, Echuu avait appris alors qu'il était Padawan que ce dragon se nommait « Côté Obscur » et qu'un Jedi ne devait surtout pas se laisser contrôler par lui, même s'il paraissait fort et capable d'exaucer tous les désirs de quiconque l'adopterait. Après la mort de Stam, Echuu avait donc fait exactement ce qu'on lui avait appris: il n'avait pas laissé le dragon le contrôler, contrairement à Naat qui était encore trop inexpérimentée, et il avait bâti des barrières pour le contenir, pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la haine pendant une bataille; excepté lors de la bataille de Treska II où Echuu s'était laissé emporter, le dragon n'était jamais parvenu à franchir ces barrières.

Mais c'était fini, ces barrières venaient de se volatiliser, pulvérisés par l'impact des salves turbolasers sur Heyan-Palavas, écrasées sous la mort de millions de civils, brisées par l'implacable marteau du désespoir. A chaque minute, des dizaines de milliers de gens étaient tués partout sur la planète, et chaque mort décuplait la puissance du dragon, au point que Echuu avait abandonné toute retenue, toute réflexion.

Echuu avait eu de la chance de trouver un speeder à réquisitionner alors qu'il s'éloignait du centre de commandement; il aurait pu s'en servir pour chercher Naat qui devait être quelque part dans les environs, mais même la protection de sa Padawan n'était plus une priorité pour lui, à présent; tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était du sang. Echuu avait donc usé du speeder pour quitter Heyan-Palavas et rejoindre les soldats clones. Il voulait que les crimes de Ssran ne restent pas impunis, et il savait comment s'y prendre pour cela: à la tête des clones-et des derniers volontaires de Palanhi s'il en trouvait- il allait tenter de reprendre le contrôle de l'une des batteries planétaires ; s'il y parvenait, il s'en servirait pour détruire l'_Oeil du Cyclone_. C'était du suicide, et il le savait: Ssran avait eu tout son temps pour renforcer ses troupes de mercenaires par des armées de droïdes, et les batteries devaient à présent être sous bonne garde. Mais il ne lui importait plus de vivre, seulement de venger les victimes de la Confédération en général et Stam en particulier.

Naat avait bien l'intention de rejoindre les soldats clones afin de leur apporter son aide pour reprendre les batteries planétaires, et de ne rien laisser l'en détourner ou la ralentir; il y avait urgence, de plus en plus d'innocents mourraient à chaque minute, il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à ce massacre sans perdre un dixième de seconde. Pourtant, elle dut s'arrêter en rencontrant Esraal Par et une centaine de ses hommes, qui tentaient manifestement de faire quitter les lieux à la population paniquée; Naat se sentait parfaitement incapable d'abandonner à tant de gens à la mort, elle choisit donc de rester aider les forces de Palanhi à mener les civils vers de grands véhicules de transport. Grands, mais pas assez pour accueillir tout le monde, d'où la présence des hommes d'Esraal pour empêcher la foule de se battre pour la moindre place dans les transports.

« Où les emmenons-nous? demanda Naat.

-Nous allons essayer de caser ceux-là dans une petite ville à des kilomètres au sud d'Heyan-Palavas, en espérant que cette ville soit trop petite pour que les Séparatistes prennent la peine de la bombarder... Mais le voyage ne sera certainement pas de tout repos, Ssran a envoyé ses armées de droïdes encercler les grandes villes pour empêcher les réfugiés de partir... Non, je regrette, monsieur, mais il n'y a absolument plus de place dans ce transports! Veuillez reculer, ou je serais contraint de vous paralyser!»

Comme c'était à prévoir, à présent que chaque centimètre carré des transports étaient occupé, les réfugiés restants tentaient d'entrer par la force, conscients qu'ils n'avaient strictement plus rien à perdre.

« Partons, ordonna Esraal au pilote du premier transport (qui allait avoir beaucoup de difficultés à conduire l'appareil à destination étant donné qu'on avait entassé trois réfugiés juste à côté de lui) avant d'embarquer lui-même dans un autre véhicule, armé celui-ci.

-Mais... On ne va quand même pas laisser tous ces gens ici! objecta Naat, horrifiée.

-Ah non? Alors que voulez-vous que nous fassions? Ces transports sont pleins à craquer, vous le voyez bien; on ne peut rien faire de plus...

-C'est vrai... » admit Naat avec un soupir de désespoir.

Elle savait qu'Esraal avait raison, et pourtant, cela lui fendait le cœur de voir les réfugiés s'éloigner alors que le véhicule d'escorte l'emmenait avec Esraal loin d'Heyan-Palavas...

« Savez-vous où est mon Maître? demanda Naat à Esraal sur le chemin.

-Il est sûrement mort, vous savez... C'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez en vie...

-Non, je ne pense pas; j'aurais senti sa mort dans la Force.

Esraal haussa les épaules.

-On dit que les forces terrestres loyalistes, ces soldats clones, tentent un dernier assaut pour reprendre les batteries; si votre Maître n'a pas été tué par le bombardement, peut-être est-il avec eux.

-Ne devrions-nous pas aller leur prêter main-forte? Avec ces véhicules armés, nous pourrions...

-Non, je ne pense pas; vous vous inquiétez pour votre Maître, et c'est normal. Mais la priorité est de sauver le plus de réfugiés possible, les clones ne réussiront jamais à reprendre les batteries... Attention! »

En travers de la route venaient de jaillir des Chars d'Assaut Blindés et des Super Droïdes; tous ouvrirent aussitôt le feu sur le convoi.

« Voilà exactement ce que je craignais... murmura Esraal. Les CAB sont bien trop louredement armés pour nos véhicules d'escorte... (le véhicule trembla sous l'impact d'un tir qui endommagea considérablement les déflecteurs) Les transporteurs non-armés, tirez-vous de là en vitesse; nous allons essayer de retenir ces maudits droïdes aussi longtemps que possible. Visez les Super Droïdes en priorité, les CAB sont bien trop bien blindés pour notre armement léger... Essayez de contacter le convoi pour Hyrizla; quand ils seront parvenus à destination, peut-être pourront-ils nous aider...»

Naat songea qu'il fallait effectivement espérer des renforts, car les hommes d'Esraal ne pouvaient à l'évidence espérer l'emporter face à des adversaires aussi nombreux et bien armés... Les véhicules d'escorte décimaient les Super Droïdes, mais ils ne pouvaient résister à l'armement supérieur des CAB; deux d'entre eux explosèrent sous les tirs ennemis, et les déflecteurs de celui d'Esraal et Naat commencèrent à faiblir. Naat sentit, pour la énième fois de la journée, les griffes glacées de la peur saisirent son cœur; et si elle mourrait ici, avant d'avoir pu tuer l'Amiral? Et si elle échouait à sauver les réfugiés? Les véhicules d'escorte cédaient les uns après les autres, tandis que tous les CAB étaient toujours présents...

« Sortons, suggéra Naat à Esraal. Ce véhicule n'en a plus plus pour longtemps, et les CAB ne sont pas faits pour viser des cibles petites et rapides; quant aux Super Droïdes, ils ne sont plus si nombreux.

-C'est sûrement notre meilleure chance de survie, en effet... »

Naat, Esraal et une cinquantaine de ses hommes sortirent des véhicules; abrités derrière ce qui restait des véhicules d'escorte, les soldats commencèrent aussitôt à arroser les Super Droïdes d'un feu nourri tandis que Naat détournait le plus de tirs ennemis possibles à l'aide de son sabre. Très vite, les Super Droïdes reculèrent, et Naat crut qu'il étaient tirés d'affaire... Jusqu'à ce que des dizaines de droïdekas arrivent en renfort.

Esraal soupira.

« On dirait bien que c'est fichu, dit-il à Naat tout jetant une grenade qui pulvérisa les boucliers d'un Droïdeka. Mais il faut continuer, ou le convoi sera perdu, lui aussi... »

Les hommes d'Esraal, dont les tirs peinaient à transpercer les boucliers des droïdekas, tombaient les uns après les autres; Naat vit avec horreur le crâne du soldat qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle transpercé par le tir d'un droïde destroyer, et elle songea que décidément, elle ne parviendrait jamais à oublier cette bataille... Les soldats d'Esraal finirent par n'être plus qu'une dizaine, et le bras de Naat commença à se fatiguer de renvoyer tous les rayons qui passaient à sa portée...

« La fin est proche, dit sombrement Naat à Esraal. Nous allons tous y passer...

-En effet... Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver, mais j'aurais espéré avoir le temps de sauver plus de réfugiés avant de mourir... A la bataille de Treska II aussi, j'ai cru mourir, avant que les soldats clones n'interviennent; mais cette fois, il n'y a pas de flotte loyaliste pour venir à notre secours, il faudrait un miracle pour nous sauver... »

Alors se produisit un miracle. Naat leva un instant la tête, entendant le bruit d'un vaisseau passant juste au-dessus: et en effet, une petite canonnière de la République passait juste au-dessus des combattants; elle arrosa de lasers rouges les CAB et les droïdekas, dont plusieurs explosèrent.

« D'où sort cette canonnière? s'interrogea Naat d'un ton stupéfait.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est bon pour nous! Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu, après tout! »

Avec l'énergie renouvelée de l'espoir renaissant, les soldats continuèrent à tirer sur les droïdekas, en détruisant quelques-uns grâce aux grenades; la canonnière repassa et vida son réservoir de missiles sur les Séparatistes, au point qu'il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques droïdekas. Tandis que les soldats d'Esraal entreprenaient d'achever les droïdes, la canonnière se posa et en jaillit un Zabrack armé d'un sabre-laser accompagné de commandos clones.

Maître Agen Kolar venait de débarquer.

Echuu se jeta à terre pour éviter le tir d'un droïde-araignée nain, puis il se releva précipitamment pour trancher en deux les quatre droïdes de combat qu'il combattait précédemment.

« Concentrez vos tirs sur les droïdes-araignées! Ordonna-t-il. Nous nous occuperons des droïdes de combat plus tard, si nous sommes toujours vivants! »

Le vacarme des combats autour était si grand qu'il devait crier pour se faire entendre; partout autour de lui, tout n'était que combats et explosions. Il était au cœur de l'enfer, et le dragon en lui aimait cela.

La situation des loyalistes semblait de plus en plus désespérée à chaque minute: Echuu et ses soldats clones assaillaient les droïdes qui défendaient la batterie située au sud d'Heyan-Tall, et ils combattaient courageusement, mais les droïdes étaient encore nombreux, si nombreux! Pour ne rien arranger, si les soldats clones étaient très efficaces contre l'infanterie droïde, il ne disposaient pas d'artillerie lourde qui leur eut permit de faire face aux CAB et aux TMT.

Mais plus la situation était désespérée, plus le dragon devenait fort; et à présent qu'Echuu n'avait plus peur de lui, plus le dragon était fort, plus Echuu l'était. D'une poussée de la Force, le Maître Jedi écrasa la dizaine de Super Droïdes qui s'avançait vers lui, avant de décapiter un droïde de combat qui s'apprêtait à tuer le soldat clone le plus proche. Comme lors de la bataille de Treska II, Echuu se laissait contrôler par sa haine et par son désespoir; et comme lors de la bataille de Treska II, il constatait que cela le rendait plus fort. Les droïdes auxquels il avait affaire tombaient comme des mouches; et peu à peu, ce que Echuu avait jugé impossible plus tôt se produisait: les droïdes commençaient à reculer face aux loyalistes, en dépit de leur supériorité numérique écrasante.

La situation n'était peut-être pas si désespérée que cela, après tout; le dragon tenait ses promesses. Si Echuu continuait à lui obéir et à décimer les droïdes, peut-être parviendrait-il pour de bon à s'emparer de cette batterie et à tuer l'Amiral Ssran...

« Naat! Où est Echuu? » demanda Agen Kolar à la Padawan lorsqu'il fut descendu de la canonnière.

« Je l'ignore, mais les soldats clones attaquent actuellement la batterie au sud du continent; s'il est toujours en vie, Maître Shen-Jon est probablement là-bas. Mais que faites-vous ici, Maître Kolar? Et comment avez-vous franchi le blocus?

-Le Conseil des Jedi craint que ton Maître n'ait basculé du Côté Obscur, Naat; il m'a envoyé le surveiller... Ceci dit, vu la situation, je crois que ma mission consistera plutôt à le tirer de là. Pour ce qui est du blocus, tu sais mieux que moi que vous avez détruit tous les chasseurs-vautours; et les artilleurs des vaisseaux lourds ne sont pas assez rapides pour abattre un vaisseau piloté par un Maître Jedi...

-Très bien. Je vais venir avec vous chercher mon Maître; Esraal, vous venez? demanda Naat à l'homme à côté d'elle.

-Non. Je vous l'ai dit, pour moi, la priorité est de sauver le plus de réfugiés possible.

-Très bien... Bonne chance, en ce cas. »

La jeune femme et Agen embarquèrent à bord de la canonnière, et ils partirent. Il s'agissait maintenant de trouver Echuu, et de déterminer s'il avait ou non basculé du Côté Obscur.

Le dernier droïde-araignée explosa, détruit par les détonateurs thermiques des soldats clones, le dernier Super Droïde tomba, pourfendu par la lame verte d'un Maître Jedi fou de rage et de désespoir, les boucliers du dernier droïdeka furent saturés. Echuu observa avec un sentiment de triomphe le sol jonché de carcasses de droïdes et de cadavres de clones; seule une douzaine de soldats clones avaient survécus à la bataille, mais l'armée droïde avait été tout simplement anéantie. Plus loin se dressait une grande tour surmontée de deux énormes canons turbolasers: une batterie LNR, capable d'abattre les vaisseaux qui descendaient trop bas dans l'atmosphère de la planète; restait à savoir si elle serait assez puissante pour transpercer les boucliers d'un vaisseau aussi gros qu'un _Lucrehulk_. Mais quoi qu'il en fut, Echuu avait bien l'intention d'essayer.

La seule chose qui s'interposait encore Echuu et la mort de l'Amiral Ssran ainsi que la fin du bombardement, c'était les mercenaires employés par l'Amiral, qui occupaient probablement encore la batterie.

« Venez, ordonna Echuu aux clones, reprenons cette batterie aux mercenaires et mettons fin au bombardement et à la vie de Ssran!

-Mais, Général, nous ne sommes plus que treize, et nous ignorons combien les mercenaires peuvent être, là-dedans...

-Tout à l'heure, nous étions à au moins un contre trois, et nous l'avons emporté.

-Mais cette fois, nos adversaires seront des êtres vivants, pas des droïdes.

-Commandant, vous et vos hommes êtes censé êtes censés être les clones du plus grand chasseur de primes de la Galaxie! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que quelques mercenaires vous font peur?

-Nous sommes peut-être les clones de Jango Fett, mais nous n'avons pas son expérience...

-C'est un ordre, commandant.

-Comme vous voudrez, Général. »

Quelque part au fond d'Echuu, une voix lui criait que le commandant clone avait raison, que si lui-même survivrait certainement à l'affrontement avec les mercenaires, il mènerait probablement encore plusieurs clones à la mort... C'était cette même voix qui lui avait murmuré précédemment qu'il était trop tard pour stopper le bombardement et qu'il ne servirait plus à rien de tuer l'Amiral Ssran, à part à provoquer plus de morts encore... Mais encore une fois le dragon, fort de la mort de plusieurs dizaines de millions d'innocents et de la victoire qu'Echuu avait remporté sur les droïdes grâce à lui, réduisit cette impertinente voix au silence, et Echuu et ses soldats forcèrent les portes de la LNR pour se jeter dans une nouvelle bataille contre les mercenaires de l'Amiral Ssran.

« Amiral? Appela Rey'kas alors que Ssran contemplait toujours son triomphe. Les droïdes que vous avez envoyé protéger la batterie au sud du continent d'Heyan-Palavas... (le pirate Rodien semblait hésitant)

-Eh bien, qu'y-a-t-il? En ont-ils fini avec ces clones?

-Justement non, Amiral... Ce sont les clones qui en ont fini avec eux...

-Les loyalistes l'ont emporté? Mais comment est-ce possible?

-Il semble, Amiral, que le Maître Jedi ait survécu et les ait menés à la victoire... En fait, d'après le dernier rapport des droïdes que nous avons envoyé intercepter un convoi de réfugiés, sa Padawan aussi est toujours en vie et a probablement rejoint cette mystérieuse canonnière qui a franchi le blocus...

L'Amiral Ssran sourit.

-En ce cas, la solution pour protéger la batterie sud est simple: je connais les Jedi; ils préfèrent toujours sauver que tuer, pour des raisons qu'ils sont les seuls à comprendre. Je sais que nous n'avons plus de chasseurs-vautours, mais débrouillez-vous, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour clouer au sol cette canonnière et prendre ses occupants en otages, à proximité de la LNR... »

Le mercenaire, une brute de Trandosien protégée par une armure dorée, était manifestement très bien entraîné, mais il ne pouvait rien contre un Maître Jedi qui n'avait pas peur du Côté Obscur; lassé de le voir esquiver ses coups de sabre, Echuu n'eut qu'un geste à faire et la Force priva le Trandosien d'oxygène. Echuu se retourna rapidement car la Force venait de lui signaler qu'un de ses soldats clones était sur le point de se faire éventrer à coups de vibro-lames par un autre mercenaire. Un coup de sabre d'Echuu y remédia.

« Vite, à la salle de commandement! cria le clone. Les dix derniers s'y sont retranchés! »

Echuu s'engagea dans le corridor désigné par le clone, bien qu'il n'ait plus que trois soldats avec lui; il n'était pas sûr que cela suffise pour l'aider à faire face aux dix derniers mercenaires, encore moins qu'une fois la bataille terminée ce maigre effectif soit suffisant pour manier une batterie planétaire, mais qu'importait, tout ce que voulait le dragon, c'était du sang.

Mais à ce moment précis, Echuu regarda par une des fenêtres en transparacier de la LNR.

« On dirait bien que les mercenaires vont recevoir des renforts... dit-il en observant des droïdes- araignées en contrebas. Enfin, qu'importe, ils n'arriveront pas à temps pour nous empêcher de tirer sur l'_Oeil du Cyclone_... »

Il força aussitôt la porte de la salle de commandement... Et fut accueilli par une tempête de tirs ennemis; les mercenaires, bien plus intelligents que les droïdes, changeaient régulièrement leurs angles de tirs, aussi fallut-il tout le talent d'Echuu pour les parer. Après quelques minutes, deux mercenaires tombèrent sous les tirs des soldats clones, et Echuu pensa qu'il était sur le point de remporter la victoire...

… Lorsque la Force lui envoya brusquement la vision de Naat, dans une canonnière avec Agen Kolar (que faisait-il là?) et quelques commandos clones; la canonnière se trouvait juste au-dessus de la LNR où se trouvait Echuu et ses soldats. Le Maître Jedi sentit brusquement la terreur de Naat lorsque la canonnière fut touchée par les tirs d'un droïde-araignée... L'habileté au pilotage d'Agen Kolar empêcha la canonnière de s'écraser trop brutalement, et ses occupants en sortirent tous intacts (exceptée Naat qui s'était apparemment cassé un bras précédemment)... Et entourés de droïdes. Les commandos clones ouvrirent aussitôt le feu, Agen et Naat (de son bras valide, bien sûr) allumèrent leurs sabres, mais il était très clair qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de renforts.

Alors qu'il combattait les mercenaires, Echuu se sentit coupé en deux: une partie de lui-même, celle qui était encore un Jedi, voulait absolument renoncer à la folie et au désespoir qui l'avaient conduits dans cette batterie et sauver sa Padawan ainsi que Maître Kolar; mais il y avait le dragon, le dragon qui n'exigeait rien d'autre que du sang, le dragon qui n'attachait aucune importance à la vie d'Agen Kolar et de Naat Reath... Echuu comprit que c'était maintenant qu'il devait choisir entre le Côté Obscur et le Côté Lumineux, entre tuer et sauver, entre la folie et la raison...

_Que suis-je en train de faire?_ Se demanda-t-il brusquement. C'était comme si la vision d'Agen Kolar lui avait soudain rappelé ses obligations en tant que Maître Jedi; soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que sa soif de vengeance avait déjà causé la mort d'innombrables clones et que s'il la suivait, il devrait aussi laisser mourir sa deuxième Padawan et un Maître Jedi... Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait? Et si Agen Kolar survivait, il serait renvoyé de l'Ordre Jedi...

_Renonce à cette folie tant qu'il en est encore temps! _Pensa-t-il. _Si tu continues à suivre la folie du dragon, maintenant, en dépit de toute raison, tu ne pourras plus jamais lui échapper... Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux? Penses à Naat à son arrivée sur Palanhi; est à cela que tu veux ressembler? Veux-tu devenir un nouveau Sora Bulq?_

Le dragon partit, chassé par la brusque prise de conscience d'Echuu.

_Mais pourquoi ais-je donc accepté cette mission? _Se demanda Agen Kolar tout en renvoyant le tir d'un Super Droïde de combat. Il était difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte: lui, Naat et les clones étaient débordés, les droïdes attaquaient de tous les côtés à la fois, et si personne ne venait à leur secours, ils étaient condamnés... Si seulement Agen n'avait pas été concentré sur le sauvetage d'Echuu au point de ne pas entendre la Force l'avertir que les droïdes s'apprêtaient à abattre la canonnière... Agen en était maintenant convaincu: Echuu était mort ou avait basculé du Côté Obscur...

Aussi la brusque apparition d'Echuu au pied de la LNR, sabre allumé et accompagné de deux soldats clones fut-elle la plus belle chose que le Maître Jedi Zabrack ait jamais vu...

La lame verte d'Echuu Shen-Jon fendit les rangs des droïdes, une pluie de rayons de rayons rouges s'abattit sur eux; après quelques minutes de combat, les trois Jedi et les cinq clones l'emportèrent.

« Agen! s'écria Echuu lorsque le dernier droïde fut tombé. Ton aide est évidemment la bienvenue, mais que fais-tu ici?

-A part te sauver la vie, tu veux dire? Le Conseil des Jedi s'inquiète de tes récents agissements, Echuu; ils m'ont envoyé m'assurer que tu n'avais pas basculé du Côté Obscur... Mais vu la situation catastrophique dans laquelle Naat et toi vous êtes fourrés, je crois que nous ferions mieux de partir tout de suite; ma canonnière n'est pas trop endommagée, en empruntant quelques pièces aux droïdes, nous devrions pouvoir repartir avant l'arrivée de renforts Séparatistes...

-Et laisser des millions de gens mourir ici...

-J'ai bien peur que nous n'y puissions pas grand-chose, Echuu... »

Fort heureusement, la prédiction d'Agen Kolar s'avéra exacte; un quart d'heure plus tard, la canonnière repartait et franchissait à nouveau le blocus, en sens inverse cette-fois. Echuu Shen-Jon, Agen Kolar et Naat Reath s'échappaient de l'enfer.

Esraal Par regarda avec soulagement la frêle canonnière s'éloigner dans les cieux de Palanhi; apparemment, ce mystérieux Maître Jedi Zabrack était parvenu à sauver Shen-Jon et Naat... Si seulement il avait pu emporter toute la population de Palanhi avec lui... Mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, tout ce qui restait à faire à Esraal, c'était de sauver ce nouveau convoi de réfugiés. Nouveau et probablement dernier, car il ne restait que des cendres d'Heyan-Palavas et de dix-sept autres métropoles de Palanhi.

« Général Par? entendit Esraal. Des droïdes araignées et des Super Droïdes approchent...

-Très bien. Alors donnons aux Séparatistes une bonne raison de se souvenir de nous...

-Vous pensez qu'on va y passer, Général?

-Cette fois, j'ai bien peur que ça ne fasse aucun doute, Commandant... » confirma sombrement Esraal avant de rejoindre la bataille, déterminé à emporter le plus de droïdes possibles avec lui.

Le massacre de Palanhi fit la une de tous les journaux de la Galaxie; le bilan incroyablement lourd, soixante-et-onze millions de morts, choqua énormément. Les réactions politiques différèrent: les autres systèmes du Secteur de Palanhi, Kallirade en tête, ainsi que bon nombre de systèmes neutres à travers la Galaxie, rejoignirent aussitôt la Confédération; les représentants d'autres systèmes comme Alderaan ou Chandrila eurent la réaction exactement inverse et affirmèrent qu'ils étaient plus que jamais unis derrière le Chancelier Palpatine.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé sur Coruscant, Agen Kolar fut convoqué par le Conseil des Jedi en compagnie d'Echuu et Naat.

« Maître Kolar, lui demanda Mace Windu, vous avez été sur Palanhi; pensez-vous que Maître Shen-Jon et sa Padawan aient basculé du Côté Obscur?

-Non, je ne pense pas, Maîtres, affirma Agen Kolar, conscient de l'importance de ses paroles. Lorsque Echuu a appris que Naat et moi étions en danger, il a interrompu son attaque pour venir nous sauver; un Jedi Noir n'aurait pas fait une telle chose. Je suis sincèrement convaincu que si Echuu et Naat nos ont désobéi, c'était avant tout pour le bien de Palanhi. J'ignore ce que Echuu a pu faire pendant la bataille avant mon arrivée, mais à terme, il est clair qu'il a choisi le Côté Lumineux.

-Cependant, ils nous ont désobéis... Et ils sont en partie responsables de ce qui s'est passé, même s'ils pensaient bien faire, rappela Windu. Ce sont eux qui ont pris le risque de trahir l'Amiral Ssran à la bataille de Treska II, pensant que cela sauverait Palanhi, sans cela, le nombre de victimes aurait été bien moins élevé...

-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit Maître Windu, intervint Naat, dont les yeux étaient rouges des larmes qu'elle avaient versé sur le trajet du retour, cela aurait effectivement sauvé Palanhi si l'Amiral Ssran n'avait pas choisi de rester sur Ando et surtout si vous n'aviez pas décidé de nous priver de renforts... Ando était isolée, et avec votre appui, nous aurions pu l'emporter...

-Une mauvaise décision c'était, admit Maître Yoda, mais comprendre vous devez, jeune fille, que votre comportement depuis la mort de Stam Reath de plus inquiétants est... Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque Maître Kolar nous affirme que du Côté Obscur vous n'avez pas basculé, nous vous accordons le bénéfice du doute cette fois-ci. »

Cette entrevue avec le Conseil des Jedi ne réconforta en rien Echuu; car plus il y repensait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il était personnellement responsable du désastre de Palanhi. Les propos d'Heldry et maintenant de Maître Windu accentuaient encore ce sentiment. Sur Treska II, Echuu s'était laissé envahir par le Côté Obscur, et il avait brillamment remporté la victoire; à la fin de la bataille de Palanhi, Echuu s'était à nouveau servi du Côté Obscur, et il avait été sur le point de tuer l'Amiral Ssran et de mettre fin au bombardement, jusqu'à ce qu'il renonce finalement au Côté Obscur... Il était donc obligé de se poser la question: le Côté Obscur était-il le plus fort? Echuu aurait-il pu sauver Palanhi s'il s'en était servi? Si la réponse à ces deux questions était oui, alors c'était la faute d'Echuu si ces millions de gens étaient morts et l'Amiral Ssran toujours en vie...

On avait toujours dit à Echuu que le Côté Obscur ne servait qu'à tuer et à détruire, qu'il ne servait que son utilisateur... Mais dans ce cas précis, son usage aurait sauvé d'innombrables vies... N'avait-on pas plus de sang sur les mains si on refusait de se servir du Côté Obscur pour sauver des vies que si on s'en servait? Les Jedi eux-mêmes ne reconnaissaient-ils pas que tuer était parfois nécessaire? Alors pourquoi se servir du Côté Obscur ne le serait-il pas? Comment pouvait-on se permettre le luxe d'avoir peur du Côté Obscur alors qu'il pouvait sauver des millions de gens? N'était-ce pas justement cette attitude-là qui était égoïste?

Questions terrifiantes... Qui ne seraient jamais venus à l'esprit d'Echuu avant la bataille de Palanhi. C'était comme si depuis cette bataille, le dragon qui habitait le cœur d'Echuu avait laissé la place à un adversaire plus redoutable encore, un serpent au contact glacial qui empoisonnait l'esprit d'Echuu avec le venin du doute...

Trois jours plus tard, la République toute entière tremblait sur ses bases; le Conseil des Jedi convoqua Echuu alors que le soir tombait:

«Nous venons d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle, Maître Shen-Jon; la planète Sarapin, qui fournit la plus grande partie de l'énergie de la République, vient de tomber, annonça sombrement Plo Koon. La République est plongée dans la plus grave crise depuis le début de la guerre; si Sarapin n'est pas très vite repris, la fin de la République est proche.

-Et c'est vous et Naat que nous allons envoyer mener l'assaut pour reprendre Sarapin, ajouta Shaak Ti.

-Comme vous voudrez, Maîtres. Mais je croyais Sarapin imprenable? Qui a donc réussi un tel exploit?

Les Maîtres échangèrent quelques regards, puis Mace Windu prononça comme à contrecœur ce nom qui fut comme un coup de poignard pour Echuu:

-Sev'rance Tann. Les rapports sont formels, elle a volé une arme mise au point dans le plus grand secret par les ingénieurs Wookies, le Décimator, et s'en ait servi contre les défenseurs de Sarapin. Jor Drakkas est mort en tentant de l'arrêter. »

Jamais Echuu ne s'était senti aussi mal qu'en cet instant. Avec le serpent qui lui rongeait le cœur depuis le massacre de Palanhi, on lui confiait une mission d'une importance capitale et on lui apprenait que la femme qui avait tué Stam était de retour? C'était une véritable invitation à basculer du Côté Obscur...

Alors que la nuit tombait, Echuu regarda l'ascenseur qui l'avait emmené à la salle du Conseil des Jedi redescendre dans les niveaux les moins éclairés de Coruscant; Echuu se sentit comme lui: En Chute Libre dans les Ténèbres.


End file.
